Noche Para Amar
by Zuri-Cullen
Summary: Han pasado mas de tres años desde que la conocí y la vi por última vez, ¿cómo es posible que me enamorada de una persona a la cual había conocido solo hace unas cuantas horas?, Y ahora, después de años, ella esta aquí con él. BellaxEdward…TODOS HUMANOS..
1. Noche para Amar

HOLA!! LES TRAIGO POR FIN MI NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL INICIO Y QUE LA APOYEN…

_**NOCHE PARA AMAR**_

_Han pasado mas de tres años desde que la conocí y la vi por última vez,__ ¿cómo es posible que me enamorada de una persona a la cual había conocido solo hace unas cuantas horas?, Y ahora, después de años, ella esta aquí con él_

_._

**1. Cuando te conocí **

EDWARD POV

Fue maravilloso cuando la ví por primera vez, simplemente no creo poder expresar con las palabras adecuadas lo que paso en ese momento, incluso después de ya más de tres años dudo poder hacerlo.

Quién diría que en tan solo un día tu vida podría cambiar de tal forma que te dejaría marcado hasta el último suspiro de tú existencia, que una persona podría significarse tanto para ti como para darlo todo por ella sin esperar algo a cambio.

Nunca fui de esa clases de chicos que se fuera con la primera que viera y estoy segura que ella tampoco era así; algo nos paso en esos momentos a ambos y ese algo, cambió nuestra vida por completo.

Hace más de tres años ella le dio un giro a mi vida completamente y sigo recordando perfectamente el momento en que nos conocimos, como olvidarlo, si cuándo la ví supe lo importante que iba a ser para mí.

Había ido con mí padre a una convención de médicos que tenía en New York, y aunque yo me negué a ir en un principio, ahora le doy gracias a mi hermana por haberme convencido de aceptarlo.

Carlisle, mi padre, tenía la clara intención de que este viaje fuera para reunirnos más, no quiere decir que no lo éramos, pero él quería pasar tiempo conmigo y yo en ese entonces de diecinueve años solo quería divertirme un rato lejos de casa.

Nuestro segundo día, mi padre tenía que asistir a su dichosa convención y yo me tome la tarde para ir a conocer un poco la ciudad y perderme un rato en un algún lugar, sin imaginarme lo que aquel día significaría.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando entre a aquel café, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño y el entorno era bastante agradable, el olor del café se podía oler en cada espacio del lugar. Había algunas mesas con sillones, en los que se podía ver a personas de cualquier edad conversando o trabajando en su ordenador.

Primero pase a la sección de revistas que tenía el local y tome una de automovilismo para pasar posteriormente a pedir un frappuccino de moka blanco, mi favorito, espere un poco mas de cinco minutos para que me lo dieran, pagué las cosas que llevaba y me fui a la segunda planta de la cafetería, había una mesa circular rodeada por dos sillones, una persona estaba sentada en uno y el otro estaba desocupado, así que decidí sentarme en el.

Coloqué mí frappuccino en la mesa mientras me acomodaba para leer la revista que tenía en las manos, empecé a ojearla deteniéndome en aquellos artículos o imágenes que se me hacían interesantes, leí aquellas que traían la promoción de nuevos automóviles que sacaban al mercado, de los nuevas tecnologías que tenían o del precio del alguno de ellos.

Así pase como quince minutos hasta que de nuevo decidí tomar de mí café, al parecer mi compañera de mesa también había tenido la misma idea que yo, cuando ambos no encontramos para tomar nuestra bebida no pudimos evitar voltearnos a ver.

Delante mío tenía un ángel que me sonreía de la misma forma que yo tontamente lo hacía; tenía los ojos mas hermosos que yo había visto en mi vida, su color chocolate tenía cierto brillo que desde ese momento me encanto, su rostro tenía cierto toque angelical con su piel nivea, su cabello ligeramente ondulado caía por sus hombros mientras que trataba de tomar su café.

No se cuanto tiempo ambos pasamos observándonos el uno al otro, sólo salimos del trance cuando los dos nos empezamos a reír, su risa eran notas musicales para mis oídos; ella tomó su café y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su libro. Hice lo mismo que ella, pero ni siquiera unos segundos me pude concentrar, a cada rato volteaba a verla y varias veces los dos nos encontramos haciéndolo para después reírnos en silencio.

-Tienes una risa hermosa- le dije tras haberla escuchado nuevamente.

Ella me sonrió- A pesar de ser mentira, gracias por el cumplido- me dijo, y si su risa era bella, su voz lo era aún más, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y no dude que aquello resultara algo tonto, aunque en esos momentos no podía parar de hacerlo.- ¿Y puedo saber el nombre de este mentiroso?- me preguntó un poco sonrojada cosa que le dio mas encanto a ella.

-Edward- le conteste, esperando un poco a que ella me dijera el suyo.

-Bella.

Los dos nos volvimos a reír al notarnos un poco sonrojados, y es que ambos no parábamos de dejar de vernos y sonreírnos, pronto nos encontramos charlando; primero empezamos por su libro, era el de orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen, me sorprendió escucharla hablar de él y creo que lo mismo le paso a ella cuando le comente que ya lo había leído, su opinión acerca de Bebel y Darcy me gustaron e hicieron que la platica se volviera bastante interesante al igual como lo era ella para mí.

No solo platicamos de eso, le pregunte acerca de ella varias cosas y me enteré que se encontraba en esta ciudad con su hermano mayor, habían venido a acompañar a su papá en un asunto de negocios, aunque pronto regresarían Phoenix que era donde ellos vivían; también le hable acerca de lo que yo hacia en Nueva York.

No se precisamente cuanto tiempo pasamos platicando, solo al darnos cuenta de que se estaba empezando a oscurecer fue cuando ví mi reloj, acababan de dar las siete, ella se sobresalto un poco al saber la hora y se levantó, hice lo mismo que ella y los dos bajamos para salir del establecimiento.

-Bueno, creo…- me comenzó a decir cuando estábamos afuera.

Pero yo me le adelanté- ¿No tienes hambre?- le pregunté- porque no vamos a comer algo- añadí.

Se quedó unos segundo pensando su repuesta y cuando me estaba a punto de decir que no, le tomo sus manos y me acerque un poco más- Por favor, se que esto es una locura pero no quiero despedirme todavía de ti- le dije lo más tiernamente posible, aunque la verdad era esa, no quería despedirme de ella, no podía hacerlo.

Nadie dijo nada el tiempo en que nos estuvimos mirando, solo cuando me sonrío de esa forma tan especial, supe que se quedaría más tiempo conmigo. Me pidió unos segundos para hablar por teléfono y mientras ella lo hacía, saque mi celular y hable con mi padre para decirle que llegaría tarde al hotel.

Estuvimos caminando por varias calles para ver en que lugar entrábamos, al final decidimos entrar en un restaurante de comida japonesa; el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, y las pocas mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas, los colores de aquel lugar y la luz tenue daban un toque romántico, como si todo hubiera sido planeado para Bella y para mi. La mesara nos condujo a una mesa un poco alejadas de las demás y como buen caballero que me enseño ser mi padre, retire la silla para que Bella se sentara.

La comida fue deliciosa y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no deje de admirar a mi compañera, ella nunca dejo de sonreírme y yo tampoco lo hice, estaba tan a gusto con ella y me hacia sentir de una forma tan especial como ninguna chica antes lo hizo; su platica, su forma de pensar, sus gestos, su belleza e incluso sus diferentes formas de sonrojarse me tenían vuelto loco, ¿cómo era que una persona a la cual había conocido solo hace unas horas me tuviera así?

-Te has de estar aburriendo con mí platica ¿verdad?- me dijo agachando su cabeza y mirando su platillo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Jamás podría hacerlo- le contesté tomando su mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Me volteó a ver y de inmediato se sonrojo, se veía tan adorable- Creo que ahora te toca hablar a ti- escuche que me decía, aunque puse más atención a que no había quitado mi mano de la suya- ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

-A veces salgo con mis amigos, con mi hermana, aunque para serte sincero odio salir con ella de compras.

-Como todo hombre.

-No en serio, es que tú no sabes que es salir de compras con Alice- le dije y habrá visto mi expresión que se empezó a reír.

-¿Tan malo es? – me preguntó un poco asombrada.

-Ni te lo imaginas, pero si no voy con ella cuando me lo pide empieza hacer un berrinche y me llama por todo un mes Anthony.

-¿Y que tiene de malo que te diga así?

-Odio mi segundo nombre- ella se empezó de nuevo a reír.

-A mí me gusta- me dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

-Tal vez ahora me agrade más pero solo si tú lo dices

No se por qué pero de repente tuve la necesidad de estar mas cerca de ella, así que tome mi silla y la puse a un lado de ella, Bella me sonrío y le volví a tomar su mano, no tardo en dirigir su vista ahí y jugar con nuestras manos.

-Aunque te digo algo- le dije para recuperar su atención y que me volteara a ver- creo que lo que mas disfruto en mis momentos de ocio es tocar mi piano.

-¿Tocas?- yo asentí- ¿Y que tal lo haces?

-No es por nada pero te enamorarías de mí música.- no pude dejar salir mi toque presumido.

-Que modesto- me dijo- pero lo mas seguro es que lo haría.

-Me gustaría más que te enamoras de mí- le dije después de que acabara de hablar, ella solo se me quedo viendo con un tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

No supe en ese instante porque se lo dije, nunca había sido tan aventado con alguien que acabara de conocer, sin embargo no pude controlar esa necesidad de decírselo.

El cielo estaba más oscuro cuando salimos y ninguno dijo una palabra, solo nos dedicamos a caminar en dirección a un parque que estaba frente a nosotros, cuando llegamos busqué una banca para sentarnos y así poder conversar con la dueña de esos ojos chocolate que no dejaba de admirar.

-¿Te gustan los parques?- le pregunte. Ambos estábamos sentados muy cerca el uno del otro y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

-Disfruto de ellos, me dirás loca pero también me encanta caminar bajo la lluvia aunque después tenga un refriado por eso- su risa no solo llenó el lugar si no también mi corazón, era un sonido que no quería dejar de escuchar.

-No veo porque tenga que decirte así, a mí también me encanta hacerlo, es bastante relajante.

-Tal vez algún día podamos hacerlo juntos- de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando me dijo aquello, yo solo le sonreí y levanté mi otra mano para tocarle su mejilla.

Era algo que moría por hacerlo desde que nuestras miradas se toparon, su piel era tan suave y su aroma tan delicioso que a pesar del temor de ser rechazado por ella no pude dejar de acercarme más a su labios, al tenerla tan cerca e iluminada por la luna pude entender por primera vez lo que era estar realmente enamorado.

Sus labios al tocarlos se sentían inseguros pero al pasar los segundo se fueron abriendo para mí, nunca antes había sentido esto al besar a alguien, nuestros labios embonaban a la perfección uno con otro como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos. El aire nos empezó a faltar y lentamente nos separamos, mi mano todavía seguía tocando su mejilla que se encontraba más sonrojada que nunca.

-Yo…- trato de decirme Bella- que…

-No digas nada, si te molesto perdóname por…- trate de seguir diciendo pero puso su dedo en mi boca.

-No me pidas perdón por algo que anhelaba desde hace algunas horas- su voz era apenas un susurro pero el brillo en su mirada me hizo comprender que no era él único que se sentía así- Da miedo, ¿no?

-Un poco- le conteste sabiendo a lo que se refería y acercándome más a ella para abrazarla, de inmediato me correspondió.

-Nunca antes me había sucedido esto por alguien, y menos después de conocerlo hace poco.

-A mí tampoco y ahora doy gracias al haber entrado a esa cafetería- sentí como ella me abrazaba con mas fuerza y yo le correspondí, duramos así unos minutos hasta que Bella se separo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- la escuche preguntarme y la miré sin comprender- me tengo que ir.- lentamente se paro.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte de inmediato parándome y haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-Ya es tarde Edward y no solo se van a preocupar por mí, estoy seguro que tu papá también lo esta por ti- en sus ojos se veía tristeza al igual que los míos.

-Tan siquiera déjame acompañarte.

Los dos empezamos a caminar tomados por las manos, cuando llegamos a la esquina pedimos un taxi para que nos llevara a su hotel, ya eran más de las once de la noche y no nos íbamos a arriesgar en aquella ciudad. Hablamos muy poco en el trayecto, solo nuestras miradas comunicaban lo que nuestro corazón sentía al tener que separarnos, todo esto era una locura, solo había necesitado un día para enamorarme de una persona y al verla y recordar aquella tarde comprendía el porque me había pasado esto.

Mas pronto de lo que esperaba estábamos ya en su hotel, las luces nos dejaron ver perfectamente el uno al otro y las puertas tenían todavía bastante movimiento. Ambos nos miramos sin saber que decir, en el trayecto había intercambiado con ella nuestro número de celular, sin embargo no quería decirle todavía adiós.

-¿En verdad este día acabo?- le pregunté tomando su mentón para que no bajara la cabeza, quería ver sus ojos todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-Como quisiera que no- me contesto- este fue por mucho el mejor día que he tenido en mi vida- me trato de sonreír, pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-El mío también pero no sabes como me duele que esto acabe, nunca antes había sentido algo así por una persona y ahora temo despertar de este sueño- cada palabra salió de mi corazón mientras que me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, me iba a separar de ella pero me retuvo y me besó, yo le correspondí de esa misma forma desesperada.

De nuevo nos separamos, no quería decirle adiós, así que me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, tan solo di unos cuantos pasos antes de que Bella tomara mi mano, lentamente me giré, nunca espere que ella se me echara a los brazos.

-No te vayas- me suplico- quédate… quédate conmigo esta noche.

-¿En verdad es lo que quieres?- le pregunté cuando pude ver su rostro.

-Nunca he querido mas otra cosa- nos miramos unos instantes y después agrego-... solo si tú quieres.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero, simplemente no puedo alejarme de ti, te necesito- dicho eso nos volvimos a besar.

Tomados de la mano entramos a su hotel, antes de subir ella se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar algo y después tomamos el elevador, no estuvimos solos, lo compartimos con otras personas, pero en ningún instante nos dejamos de ver, mi mano constantemente acariciaba su mejilla o acomodaba su cabello por detrás de su oreja.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba su habitación nos bajamos del elevador y caminamos sin apartarnos el uno del otro, pude notar lo nerviosa que se empezaba a poner y en cierto modo, yo estaba igual. Se paro delante de una puerta y comenzó a buscar la llave para poder entrar.

Lentamente la saco y coloco para dar vuelta a la perilla- Todavía es tiempo para que me digas que me vaya- le dije tomando su mano, antes de que abriera la puerta.

Ella me miró para después tomar mí mano y entrar a la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí mientras la veía dirigirse a un mueble para dejar sus cosas en el. El cuarto era bastante amplio y la poca luz que lo alumbraba era de las ventanas que daban paso a un balcón, la cama estaba centrada en una de las orillas, en la otra había una puerta que lo mas seguro es que fuera del baño.

Caminé hacia donde ella se encontraba de espaldas y la abrace, sentí su cuerpo con el mío y su aroma me sedujo por completo, mas tardo en voltearse que en lo que nos estábamos besando nuevamente, mis manos se encontraban en su cintura y las de ella en mí cuello, jugando con mi cabello.

No me di cuenta cuando empezamos a caminar en dirección a la cama, solo la sentí cuando Bella ya estaba recostada y yo arriba de ella, nos separamos unos instantes para vernos a los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad que llenaba el lugar sus ojos brillaban como nunca para mí, ella me sonrío, de la misma forma que lo había hecho toda la tarde y que me empezaba a enloquecer, se dirigió nuevamente a mis labios y me besó tiernamente, yo la seguí, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que en esos momentos sentía por ella.

-Gracias por haberme dejado conocerte- le susurro en su oído.

-No, gracias a ti por haberme encontrado.

Los besos estaban dejando de ser tiernos para convertirse en apasionados, su cuello empezó a llamarme y mientras lo besaba ella metía sus manos por debajo de mi camisa que viajaban en toda mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. Al despojarnos de nuestras ropas note el brillo y la curiosidad en su mirada, no solo Bella estaba así, yo pude reflejarme en sus ojos y verme de la misma manera de cómo yo la estaba viendo.

Nuestra piel ardía con cada roce de nuestro cuerpo, mis labios recorrieron cada centímetro de ella haciendo que la deseara cada vez más y nuestras manos enlazadas me hicieron entender que esto no era igual a mis anteriores experiencias, no era solo sexo, estaba haciendo el amor con una persona perfecta para mí.

Por primera vez en mi vida quise que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente y así poder disfrutar de esta nueva experiencia al máximo, nuestros besos y caricias nos hicieron conocer el paraíso, pude tocarlo y sentirlo, para después quedarnos completamente dormidos, uno en los brazos del otro.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que soñé con ella, sus ojos me absorbían por completo y no paraba de escuchar su voz, entre sueños la alcancé a escuchar pero solo pude despertar cuando escuche que algo vibraba muy cerca de mí.

Me sobresalté y de inmediato me paré para envolverme entre las sábanas y caerme al piso, mi pantalón yacía a mi costado y de nuevo el vibrar de mi celular me hizo reaccionar, saque el aparato de mi ropa y en el estaba la foto de Carlisle, primero dude pero terminé por contestarle, no se cuanto tiempo me estuvo gritando mientras que yo me trataba de disculpar.

Pensé que lo peor iba a suceder cuando lo viera pero al recordarla de inmediato la busqué por la habitación, pensaba que con los gritos de mí padre ella saldría del baño si estuviera ahí, no lo estaba; me cambié y la esperé, creía que regresaría a pesar de que en aquel cuarto sus cosas ya no estaban, solo estaba la chamarra que había traído cuando la conocí.

La recogí y salí del lugar, baje a preguntar por ella en la recepción, lo único que sabían era que esa mañana la habían desocupado. Bella se había ido sin despedirse de mí, sentí un dolor en el pecho, como si algo se hubiera roto en mí; quería quedarme a esperarla, tenía la idea de que ella vendría pero las horas pasaron sin saber nada de ella, las constantes llamadas de Carlisle me hicieron ponerle fin a mí espera.

Salí del hotel con dirección al mío, pensando en donde estaría ella y el porque no se había despedido de mí, tan perdido estaba en mi mente que choque con una soñara y solté la chamarra de ella que aún llevaba en mi mano, algo sonó al caer, busque en sus bolsas y encontré el mismo celular en el que ella había anotado mi número. Algo en mí se derrumbo cuando lo ví, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera despertado ya de tan hermoso sueño?

Solo duró una noche aquella felicidad, pero mis recuerdos de ella siguen tan presentes como si no hubieran pasado ya tres años y nueve meses.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y aquí esta el inicio de esta historia, por favor comenten que tal les pareció, les aseguro que les va a encantar pero me encantaría que me dejaran muchos RR para ver si les agrado, también acepto aportaciones o amenazas jajaja…**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo que será narrado por Bella y veremos su punto de vista sobre esta situación que vivió…**

**Bye…**


	2. Anthony

**HOLA!! SEGUNDO POR FIN… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**

_**NOCHE PARA AMAR**_

**2. Anthony**

BELLA POV

Habían pasado ya más de tres años desde aquella vez que lo conocí y simplemente no lo podía olvidar, y como hacerlo si él había marcado mi vida por completo desde que lo ví en aquella cafetería.

Fue tan extraño como paso todo, con tan solo verlo, sus ojos me conquistaron por completo, sus acciones conmigo desde el primer instante, su forma de hablar o actuar, todo él me enamoró de esa misma forma como llegó a mí vida; un solo día basto para que me enamorara de una persona que no conocía pero que no me importo llevar aquella locura hasta donde la llevamos.

Porque en realidad eso fue, una locura, una locura que nunca podré olvidar, y como hacerlo si su recuerdo vive en mí y en él. Su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa torcida y perfecta que me enloquecieron están en él, el fruto de aquella noche de pasión que tuvimos los dos.

-Mamá!!- escuche que me llamaba su dulce voz desde la sala.

Me encontraba en la cocina de nuestro nuevo departamento que había comprado en Seatle, sólo hace apenas un día que habíamos llegado y por más que quise acomodar las cosas todavía las cajas nos rodeaban; saqué un jugo de manzana del refrigerador que ya había llenado anoche y me dirigí a nuestra sala.

Los sillones estaban alrededor de una mesa y en el mueble enfrente de ellos estaba nuestra televisión encendida, pasando viejas caricaturas del coyote y el correcaminos y él la veía. Rodeé un poco los sillones y me fui a sentar en donde estaba, cargándolo y acomodándolo en mis piernas, no sin antes darle su jugo.

Mi mano acariciaba su cabello mientras sonreía y lo observaba, había momentos en los que me recordaba tanto aquel día, en los que me recordaba a él. Su mismo cabello cobrizo despeinado y sus ojos color esmeralda eran como los de él, pero lo suyos tenían el toque infantil que el debió de haber tenido cuando era un niño.

-¿_Po-qué se lo quiede comer_?- me preguntó de repente volteándome a ver con su carita de confusión.

-Tiene hambre- le dije acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole, pero él todavía me miraba confundido.

-_ Pedo siempe falla_ - me dijo y se volteó de nuevo a ver la televisión tomando de su jugo- _po-que no pide una pizza en vez de tantas cosas que ni le si-ven._

No pude aguantar la risa por su comentario, simplemente lo abrace y me acosté con él en el sillón- _mi jugo, mi jugo_- escuche que me decía, lo tome y lo puse en la mesa para que no se le cayera; en sus ojos se veía esa chispa juguetona que tenía siempre que quería jugar conmigo, después de que viera que su jugo estaba a salvo se me echo encima y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, sus pequeñas manitas se movían por mi estomago y por mis costillas, empecé a reír por ver como el se estaba divirtiendo.

-Ahora va mi turno- le dije cuando él se empezaba a cansar, me miró alarmado y como pudo antes de que yo lo atrapara se bajo de mí y de donde estábamos, quiso correr, pero en su intento de escaparse se tropezó con una de las cajas- ¡Anthony, cuidado!

Antes de que fuera a caer, logre sujetarlo, él me miro todavía con su sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado- Ten cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes- le dije después de cerciorarme de que estuviera bien- nada de correr por la casa, todavía hay muchas cajas tiradas y no quiero que te hagas daño.

-_Sí mama_- su cabeza me asintió ligeramente- _me quedo tanquilito aquí_- se subió de nuevo al sillón y se sentó a ver la tele, me quedé observándolo un rato, su tez era igual de pálida que la mía y aunque tenía ciertos detalles míos, Anthony era igual que su padre, hasta esa misma sonrisa con la que soñaba todas las noches- _Mamá_- me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos- _el tío Emmett va a venil a ve-nos hoy?_

-A lo mejor- le contestes y al ver su cara de decepción agregué- no te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que puedas jugar con él hoy.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y de nuevo dirigió su atención a la tele, yo me dedique a seguir poniendo las cosas en su lugar y así poder deshacerme de unas cuantas cajas, aunque sin duda alguna necesitaba la ayuda de mi hermano mayor, Emmett, a primera vista podría asustar a cualquiera por su musculatura, él era alto, con el cabello rizado y corto, y el mismo color de ojos que yo; pero a pesar de ese aspecto suyo que tenía como de luchador, era un niñote, siempre había sido así, tanto, que a veces pensaban que yo era la hermana mayor en vez de él, aunque cuando las cosas eran serias sacaba su lado maduro.

Pase unas cuantas horas acomodando y quitando cajas, ya faltaba un poco para acabar por completo nuestra mudanza, pero seguía necesitando a Emmett para mover unos cuantos muebles y dejarlos en su lugar. Ví la hora, eran las ocho de la noche, ya faltaba poco tiempo para que Anthony se fuera a dormir, así que me fui a la cocina a preparar su cena mientras que él seguía viendo la tele, solo saque la leche antes de que el timbre del departamento sonora.

Anthony de inmediato volteó a ver la puerta esperando que fuera él, reí para mi misma y me fui a abrir, delante de mí tenía a un tipo mucho mas alto que yo, que me miraba con su rostro enfadado - ¿Se puede saber por que te conseguiste un departamento tan arriba?- al verlo bien se veía un poco cansado y estaba jadeando.

-¿Te subiste por las escaleras?.

-Por supuesto, ¿por dónde querías que me subiera?- me dijo como si fuera lo obvio, al comprender lo que mí despistado hermano había hecho me empecé a reír.

Me miro confundido por mi risa pero antes de que me reclamara Anthony llegó y se lanzó sobre él, Emmett de inmediato lo agarro y lo cargo pasando a nuestro departamento.-_¿po-qué mamá no se deja de leil?_-

-Ya sabes como es, a veces le da la locura- le saque la lengua como cuando éramos niños y él hizo lo mismo para después concentrarse en su sobrino, cambió su expresión ha alegría cuando lo miro- Haber, me puedes decir ¿como le haces para subir tantas escaleras sin cansarte? Le debiste decir a tú madre que no comprara un departamento tan arriba.

-_Pedo yo no subo escaledas_- le dijo con la misma expresión sería. No pude aguantar más y me senté en uno de los sillones para reírme a gusto a pesar de que ellos me miraban sin entenderme.

-¿Cómo que no subes escaleras?- le volvió a preguntar mi hermano.

-_Pues no, yo subo por el elevadol_- la cara de Emmett fue de sorpresa y dejo de ver a Anthony para verme a mí.

-Si no fueras tan distraído te hubieras dado cuenta que el elevador está al otro lado de donde se encuentran las escaleras- le explique antes de que me preguntara donde estaba el elevador.

-Bueno, ya sabes como soy yo- me empezó a decir, aunque pude notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- quería hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-Ajá, como no.

-¿Tú si me crees verdad?- le preguntó a Anthony que seguía en sus brazos, el le asintió y de inmediato su sonrisa se ilumino- vez, deberías aprender de tú hijo.

Le moví mi cabeza pero no dejaba de reír para mí misma, Emmett siempre con sus ocurrencias hizo que nuestra niñez fuera divertida a pesar de que nuestra madre no estaba con nosotros, ella había muerto cuando ambos éramos unos niños, pero mi hermano y mi padre hicieron que no sufriera tanto por su ausencia; Emmett era el mejor hermano, siempre estaba cuando yo más lo necesitaba y estuvo en aquel momento en el que mas necesite de su apoyo.

-Veo que ya avanzaste- me dijo después de un rato, todos estábamos sentados en la sala y él observaba mis grandes avances de la mudanza- Supongo que tú también ya desempacaste, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Anthony, el cual estaba en sus piernas.

-_Sí, ya saque todos mis juguetes y mamá me ayudo a acomdadlos_- su voz entusiasta hizo que mi hermano y yo le sonriéramos- _¿pedo po-que te tardaste tanto? _

-Perdón enano, pero ya sabes como es el trabajo, totalmente agotador; pero ¿porque no jugamos antes de que te acuestes?

No sabía cual de los dos estaba mas contento por jugar, Anthony se bajo de sus piernas y se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras que Emmett y yo lo observamos irse.

-No se porque no te fuiste conmigo a mí departamento

-Ya hablamos de esto Emmett- le dije, y en realidad habíamos hablado mucho de ese tema- tú necesitas tu espacio y nosotros el nuestro.

-Pero me hubiera sentido mejor si estuvieran conmigo viviendo, imagínate que algo les pase.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace lo más fuerte que podía, aunque siendo él dudo que haya sentido- No tienes porque preocuparte por nosotros, estaremos bien- le dije aún abrazados.

Nos soltamos pero él tomó mis manos- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

-Y tú porque arruinas los pocos momentos tiernos que tenernos- escuche su risa y me le uní.

-Hablando en serio- me dijo cuando su risa se acabo- ¿por qué no aceptaste la ayuda de papá?

-Sabes como soy, simplemente quiero abrirme paso por mí misma- y antes de que Emmett me fuera a decirle algo, agregué- ya me ayudo bastante con recomendarme para la editorial.- era escritora y "gracias" a mí padre había conseguido el empleo en aquella editorial, iba a escribir columnas en una revista de ellos, lo mejor era que podía trabajar en casa para poder cuidar de Anthony.

-Podrías haber trabajado conmigo en la empresa de papá.

-¿Y se puede saber que rayos iba hacer yo en una constructora?- le pregunte- soy una escritora.

-Pues podrías…

-Emmett, no voy a cambiar mi decisión, así estamos bien ambos, ¿verdad?- le dije a mí hermano y por último le pregunté a Anthony que ya había llegado con algunos juguetes suyos.

-_Estamos bien_- dijo mi hijo y volteé a ver a Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Es solo un niño.

Reí ante su último comentario y me fui hacia la cocina a seguir preparando la cena de Anthony y algo de comer para Emmett, que conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaría con hambre. Ellos estuvieron un rato jugando con los carros de juguete que les encantaban a los dos, ambos hacían el sonido del motor y recorrían arrastrándose sobre el piso toda la sala; Emmett se veía muy entretenido jugando con él, y siguió jugando mientras Anthony cenó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en la cara de mi pequeño se empezaba a notar sueño.

Lo cargué entre mis brazos y lo lleve a su recámara después de que se despidiera de su tío y que este le prometiera que vendría a jugar con él mañana. Le puse su pijama y lo acosté en su cama, y como era costumbre de los dos, le leí su cuento para que se durmiera; no tardo mucho en hacerlo y al cerciorarme de que ya no se iba a despertar salí de cuarto.

-Veo que tenías hambre- le comenté a Emmett cuando lo ví sentado en un banco de la barra de la cocina comiéndose uno de los sándwiches que le había preparado- ¿están buenos?- le pregunté cuando me senté enfrente de él.

-Bastante, sabes que eres la mejor cocinera.

-Gracias, pero tú te comes todo lo que tengas enfrente- él solo se hizo el ofendido, sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad.

-Pero tú comida es la mejor.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido en tú trabajo?- pregunté cuando empezaba a devorarse el segundo sándwich.- Alguien me comento que tienes una nueva diseñadora- al escuchar decirle lo último se atragantó y me tuve que parar de inmediato para golpearlo en la espalda, solo la señal de su mano me hizo parar- Y por lo visto es más que una diseñadora para ti.

-Cállate y mejor dame un vaso con leche- todavía se podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y no precisamente por haberse ahogado.

Le serví un vaso con leche y me senté de nuevo en donde estaba, me le quedé observando esperando a que me contara, en ratos se me quedaba viendo sin decir nada para después concentrarse en su comida.- Sabes que no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me cuentes-

-Porque mejor no vamos a mover esos muebles que tienes en el comedor- me dijo acabada su comida.

No quise insistir en que me dijera lo que quería escuchar, fuimos a mover los muebles que le habían estado esperando; fue muy poco el tiempo que duro aquella labor, con la fuerza de mi hermano y mí muy poca ayuda a la hora de cargarlos, acabamos rápido y ya todo estaba en el lugar donde había pensado ponerlos.

-No te perece que esta muy chiquito tú departamento- me dijo mi hermano cuando nos sentamos de nuevo en la sala después de haber acabado.

-No le pienso pedir ayuda a papá para comprarme uno más grande, este esta bien por lo mientras para mí.- dije muy firme, no quería volver a empezar a discutir con él sobre ese tema.

Desde pequeña nunca me gustó que él o nuestro padre me hicieran las cosas fáciles, aunque de cierto modo lo eran para mí. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, era el dueño de una de las constructoras más importantes del país, así que se puede decir que desde pequeña viví rodeada de lujos innecesarios y siempre protegida por ellos dos. Hace unos cuantos años, Emmett había acabado su carrera y mí padre lo había puesto al cargo de la constructora de Seatle, cuando él se mudo de Phoenix a este lugar fue doloroso para los dos.

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar acerca de esa nueva compañera?- le recordé para cambiar el tema.

Emmett se quedó pensativo unos segundos – No es ninguna compañera.

-¿No trabaja contigo?- le pregunte con sorpresa. Mi amiga y secretaria de mi hermano, Ángela Weber, me lo había comentado hace algunos días, según ella Emmett había estado saliendo mucho con esa chica.

-Te lo dijo Ángela, ¿verdad?

Le asentí- Necesitaba que alguien te cuidara y me mantuviera informada de todas las zorras que andan tras de ti- le dije con un tono celoso.

-Rose, no es ninguna zorra.

-Con que se llama así.

Su nervio se dejo ver al haber confesado su nombre, suspiro para después seguirme contando- Se llama Rosalie y es la hermana de mi amigo Jasper.

Jasper y mi hermano habían sido muy amigos desde que habían entrado a la universidad- No sabía que él tuviera una hermana.

-Pues sí, la conocí cuando me mude para acá- ví como su rostro empezaba a suavizarse y sus mirada se perdía.

-Sí te pone así a de ser muy linda- le comente sonriendo por verlo así, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de esa forma cuando me contaba sobre alguien.

-Lo es, es la gemela de Jasper- me dijo para que me imaginara como era ella. Había conocido a Jasper antes de que yo fuera a estudiar a la universidad, era bastante alto, un poco menos musculoso que mi hermano y sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio podrían haberlo hecho estar en cualquier agencia de modelos, "ya me imagino entonces como esta su herma", pensé para mí misma.

-La conocí recién llegue- siguió contándome mi hermano- Jasper me la presentó una vez que me invito a comer en la casa de sus tíos, durante estos años la he tratado y hemos salido, pero no tanto como ahora- nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y me siguió platicando ansioso de contarme sobre ella- Necesitaba una diseñadora de interiores y pues Rose lo es, así que le ofrecí el trabajo y ella acepto.

-Y por lo visto ustedes han estado saliendo y conociéndose mejor, entonces, ¿ustedes son pareja?- pregunté aunque antes de que hablara sus ojos y su sonrisa me contestaron.

-Si te refieres a que somos novios, entonces si- me contesto un alegre Emmett- cuando la conozcas ya versa que te cae muy bien, es encantadora.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Emmett, y por esa sonrisa que tienes fue por la que no acepte vivir contigo- su sonrisa cambio y sus ojos se abrieron.

- Isabella, ¿Cómo crees que la hubiera llevado a mi departamento con ustedes ahí?- me dijo molesto- hubiéramos ido a otro lado.

-No es eso Emmett, y por favor no quiero saber nada mas de tus intimidades- le dije riendo para después ponerme seria- Tú necesitas ser feliz, tener tu propio espacio para poder construir tu vida.

-Ustedes son mí familia- me dijo serio- Tú eres y serás siempre mi hermanita a la que tengo que cuidar hasta de sí misma- le sonreí al escucharlo hablar- aparte, tú me hablas de ser feliz cuando tú misma no buscas serlo.

Mi mirada de inmediato se alejo de sus ojos – Soy feliz con Anthony, la sabes.

-Se que eres feliz con tu hijo pero siempre que veo en tus ojos hace falta otra cosa- no pude voltear a verlo- Has pasado por tantas cosas tú sola y no has querido abrir tú corazón a alguien más por culpa de ese id…

-Emmett!!- le llamé para que no siguiera lastimándome, era cierto que no quería abrir mi corazón alguien, lo había intentado pero simplemente no podía, no podía olvidar a Edward y mi hermano lo sabía muy bien.

Tanto tiempo y el seguía metido en mí, nunca voy a perdonarme por no haber tomado mi celular ese día, las prisas por cambiarme rápido al escuchar que mí padre me llamaba para irnos y que no descubriera lo que había hecho esa noche me hicieron olvidarme por completo de la única forma de saber de nuevo acerca de él. Los siguientes días que pasaron me los viví lamentándome por mí descuido pero peor me sentí al enterarme unos meses después de las consecuencias de aquella noche.

Traté de encontrarlo en todas las formas que me fueron posibles, visité de nuevo el hotel donde me había hospedado pero sin ningún éxito, ni siquiera sabía su apellido, ¿Cómo iba entonces a encontrarlo?. Él único apoyo que tuve fue el de mi hermano, el fue la primer persona a la cual yo le conté que estaba embarazada, nunca le voy a poder agradecer todo su apoyo que me dio, me brindó la confianza y seguridad que yo misma había perdido.

Él fue el que me animó ha decirle a nuestro padre lo que me sucedía, nunca voy a olvidar ese día, para Charlie yo era su princesa, su orgullo, la que siempre pensaba con la cabeza pero cuando se lo dije, todo eso cambió, pude ver la decepción es sus ojos cuando le contaba, ¿Cómo era posible que su hija apenas supiera el nombre del que la había embarazado?, sencillamente esa no era la vida que quería para mí. Duro meses sin dirigirme la palabra bien, pero a pesar de sentirse decepcionado por mí nuca dejo de apoyarme o de querer a su nieto.

-Bella- me volvió a decir- ya se que no te gusta tocar ese tema, de hecho sigo sin saber bien todo lo que rodea a esa "persona" y tú relación que hubo con él- nuestra mirada se volvió a encontrar pero al sentir los ojos de mi hermano clavados en los míos la desvié, ni siquiera a Emmett le había contado de cómo conocí a Edward, para serles sincera, a nadie le había dicho su nombre – y con lo del embarazo y todo lo que paso cambiaste, no me malentiendas, se que amas a Anthony pero a veces es bueno relajarse y disfrutar mas de la vida.

-Disfruto de la vida- le dije firme a mi hermano pero si verlo.

-Tú sabes bien que no lo haces, estos últimos años solo te has preocupado por Anthony pero también es bueno que lo hagas por ti.

Nadie dijo nada, la mirada de los dos estaba en el televisor aunque dudo que alguien le estuviera prestando la suficiente atención. Antes de que dieran las once de la noche Emmett se despidió de mí y me pidió que recordara la conversación que habíamos tenido, después de despedirlo y cerciorarme de que encontrara el elevador fui a checar a Anthony y me quede algunos minutos observándolo.

Dormía plácidamente en su cama, su rostro era tranquilo y su respiración profunda. Cada vez que hacia eso me perdía en mí mundo, verlo así me hacia sentir en paz, alegre de cierta forma aunque esa alegría no llegaba completamente a mis ojos, siempre era la misma pregunta que me realizaba cuando eso sucedía ¿Qué podría haber pasado si lo hubiera encontrado, si le hubiera dicho?

Cerré por un momento los ojos, recordando aquella noche…

_-No te vayas-__mi voz le suplico cuando lo veía irse- __quédate… quédate conmigo esta noche._

_-¿En verdad es lo que quieres?- __me preguntó, sus bellos ojos esmeralda se clavaron en mí__._

_-Nunca he querido má__s otra cosa- __Y en realidad eso era verdad, nunca antes había querido tanto otra cosa, tal vez en ese instante seguí mas a mí corazón que a mí cabeza pero sigo sin arrepentirme por ello, nunca lo hecho y dudo que algún día lo haga._

Mis ojos se abrieron para ver de nuevo como Antrhony dormía, se había destapado un poco por lo que me acerque para taparlo de nuevo, antes de irme de su cuarto le di un beso en su frente, él se movió un poco y entre sueños susurro la palabra mamá.

Sonreí para mi misma cuando deje la recamara, pero aún en mi cabeza se seguían repitiendo los momentos que pase con él, _"simplemente no puedo alejarme de ti, te necesito"_, recordaba su voz decirme, sus caricias, sus besos, lo recordaba a todo él. Y así me fui a la cama, deseando algún día poder encontrarnos de nuevo pero que esta vez no desapareciera de mí vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Les gusto??... espero que si, y que no sigan tan enojadas con Bella, díganme que tal Anthony, es un niño encantador igual que el padre, no? Jajaja…**

**Muchas gracias por todos lo rr que me llegaron, y a las personas que me leyeron y no comentaron pues los animo para que lo hagan, así me inspiran a seguir continuando las historia…**

**Para el otro capitulo tendremos a nuestro chico favorito de regreso, con muchas sorpresas durante estos 3 años que han pasado…**


	3. Tres años después

**3. Tres años después **

EDWARD POV

-Entonces, ¿me vas a invitar o no?- la escuche preguntarme por centésima vez en la noche. Me quede callado y ella lo noto –puedo saber ¿por qué no me invitas? Y no vayas a salir con que es algo familiar si Jasper y Rosalie van a ir.

-Te recuerdo que ellos son mis primos.

-¡Pero Emmett no lo es!- su grito me hizo enfadar más de lo que ya estaba, provocando que me pasara un alto si darme cuenta.

Ella se hizo la ofendida y no me hablo durante todo el trayecto que faltaba para llegar a su departamento, cosa que le agradecí, no quería desconcentrarme más y causar un accidente a la velocidad que iba. Para evitar aquel silencio incómodo que se había formado entre nosotros subí un poco el volumen del disco que había puesto, la música lleno por completo mi vehículo y pude escuchar un claro bufido de ella.

Aparque en la entrada del edificio procurando no estorbar a los demás conductores, estaba esperando a que se bajara y se despidiera para poderme ir yo a mí casa, pero no sucedió. Su mano tomo mi cuello e hizo que me girara en dirección hacia sus labios – Eddy, no me gusta que estemos enojados.

-Yo no fui el que empezó- dije cortante. Sin mirarla a ver.

-Ya será para la próxima que me lleves con tu familia- le asentí en respuesta- ¿no quieres subir un rato a tomar una copa?

Su proposición me hizo voltearla a ver, sus ojos azules me miraban con deseo recorriendo mi cuerpo, su sonrisa seductora se iba acercando cada vez a mí pero al sentir su mano en mi pecho la aparte lo más amable que pude- Tanya, tengo que trabajar mañana.

Ni siquiera se despidió, azotó la puerta y se dirigió hacia la entrada desapareciendo en las puertas corredizas que daban al interior. En otras circunstancias eso le hubiera resultado, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, sabía perfectamente que sus curvas me seducían; pero esta día como muchos otros que ya habían pasado no podía quitarme de la cabeza a aquella chica de ojos chocolate que conocí hace tres años.

Seguía sin comprender porque se había ido así, sin despedirse si quiera, hice hasta lo imposible para tratar de localizarla pero solo conocía su nombre; las esperanzas que me dio el tener su celular en mi poder y así encontrar un número para localizarla desaparecieron cuanto aquella cosa me pidió la contraseña.

¿Por qué me había obsesionado tanto con aquella chica? Tan solo fue una noche, aunque la verdad es que fue la mejor de mi vida; recuerdo perfectamente cada parte de su piel, cada roce o suspiro, nunca tuve otra igual, ni con Tanya la he tenido, por ella simplemente es el deseo mientras que con Bella fue…amor.

Lástima que con tan solo desear encontrarla no se arreglara nada, había soñado tantas noches con tenerla a mí lado que siempre al despertar me enfadaba conmigo mismo por no poder olvidarla.

No me di cuenta cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres pero cuando me estacione a lado del mercedes negro de mi padre baje la música por completo, me quede unos instantes ahí, recargando mi cabeza en el volante, mis manos todavía lo sujetaban, y es que este era como otros días en que sencillamente no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Un golpe en mí vidrio me hizo voltear a ver quien me llamaba, su cabello como siempre acababa en puntas apuntando a todas direcciones, en sus ojos avellana había esa chispa que tenía siempre que salía con Jasper; de nuevo volvió a tocar la ventana un poco desesperada y poniendo sus manos en sus brazos descubiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte cuando abrí la puerta.

-Te estaba esperando para entrar contigo, pero como no bajabas y yo tengo frío pues vine a apurarte…

-Yo que pensaba que era para algo mas importante- reí mientras sentía como me proporcionaba un golpe en mi brazo.

Antes de cerrar mi auto le ofrecí la chaqueta que llevaba a mi hermana, ella de inmediato se la puso. - ¿Y que tal tu cita con Jasper?- le pregunte, notando como su sonrisa se hacia mas grande al recordarlo.

-Bastante bien, es… como decirlo… es el chico de mí vida- sus ojos soñadores me voltearon a ver.

-Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde que lo conoces.

-y ¿Por qué crees que sea?- me pregunto alzando una ceja- sencillamente lo amo.

Reí por dentro, me encantaba ver a Alice así, tan feliz y dichosa, pensándolo bien ella siempre había sido así pero desde que conoció a Jasper su felicidad era mucho mayor, seré sincero, a veces envidiaba su relación, era de esas parejas que no necesitaba decirse que se amaba, simplemente con verlos a los ojos comprendías el gran cariño y amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Tú hermanito?- me pregunto cuando entramos a la casa, me hice el que no comprendía- ¿Qué tal Tanya?- su nombre lo dijo un poco molesta, sabía perfectamente que a Alice, no, más bien a todo mi familia no le agradaba la relación que llevaba con Tanya, no la soportaban.

-Pues más o menos, agradable…

-Sí como no- susurro- dudo que algo con ella pueda ser agradable.

-Alice- le llamé, no quería para nada empezar otra discusión.

No me dijo nada, salió hacia la cocina donde de seguro estaba nuestra madre. Yo me dirigí al despacho de mi padre, Carlisle, tenía que hablar con él sobre lo sucedido hace unas horas en el hospital; al llegar toqué la puerta y después de escuchar su vos pasé, aquel lugar en vez de despacho parecía una mini-biblioteca, a mis padres les encantaba leer y por lo consiguiente a mi también. Lo encontré en su escritorio trabajando en su computadora, cuando sintió mi presencia me dijo que me sentara.

-¿Cómo te fue Edward?

-Bien, ya sabes, uno que otro conflicto.- Su mirada paso de la pantalla a mí, algo preocupado- Tranquilo- le dije antes de preocuparlo mas- hubo una complicación con el dr. Silva…- admití antes de que él se fuera a enterar por otro lado.

-¿Volviste a pelear con él?- sus ojos azules me miraban con un poco de desaprobación.

-No lo llamaría exactamente pelear, digamos que continuamente estoy en desacuerdo con sus ideas- me comencé a explicar- sabes perfectamente que soy yo el que tiene la razón.

-Lo sé, pero también conozco muy bien a mí hijo y debes de entender que Silva es tu jefe.

Moví la cabeza al escucharle decir eso, hace apenas un año que me había graduado de la escuela de medicina y trabajaba en el mismo hospital donde mi padre era el director general, tal vez hubiera sido muy fácil para él ponerme desde el principio en uno de los puestos importantes pero ninguno quería eso, antes de llegar a uno de esos puestos quería que reconocieran mi trabajo pero desafortunadamente ahora estaba tras las órdenes de alguien incompetente.

-Vamos Edward- me volvió a decir mientras se paraba de su silla- consigue los méritos para hacer que lo despida y que te ponga a ti en su cargo.

-Te recordaré tus palabras- él solo río tras mí comentario.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, donde se escuchaban la voces de mi hermana y mí madre.

-¿Entonces van a venir? Porque voy a necesitar que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas mañana- escuche decir a mi mamá alegre.

-Tan siquiera Jasper y Rosalie si, de Emmett no estoy muy segura con eso de que su hermana está en la ciudad.

-¿Su hermana?- le pregunto mi padre cuando entramos a la cocina.

Era bastante amplia y las paredes blancas la hacían lucir más, mi hermana se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador, mi madre se encontraba sirviendo unos vasos de leche a su lado.

-Sí su hermana papá, al parecer llego hace unos días- le siguió contando.

-¿Por qué no le dices que la invite?- le sugirió mi madre- Emmett me ha contado tantas cosas de ella que me encantaría conocerla.

-Sí yo también tengo curiosidad por conocerla, le llamaré mañana y le diré.

Ambas se sonrieron y mi madre se dirigió a mí- Y ¿va a venir Tanya amor?- me pregunto acercándome el vaso que había servido para mí.

De reojo pude ver la mirada de Alice- No te preocupes, no vendrá- un suspiro salió de ella.

-Alice- la regaño mi madre. Aunque sabía que a ella también le agradaba la noticia.- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas mañana a comprar lo que hace falta para la comida?- me ofreció.

-Me gustaría mucho hacerlo pero tengo que ir temprano al hospital, así que con su permiso, voy a acostarme- tomé lo que quedaba en mi vaso y me despide de mí familia.

Antes de subir las escaleras logré escuchar a mi madre decir que estaba trabajando mucho, aseguraba que a pesar de no haberlo escuchado mi padre se había reído de ese comentario. La verdad no era que estuviera trabajando mucho, aunque mi madre no era la única que lo decía, me gustaba sumergirme en lo que hacia parecía que eso era la única manera de no pensar tanto y considerando que estaba recibiendo buen salario tanto como para comprarme mi propio departamento no me quejaba.

Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi cuarto fue irme al baño y mojarme un poco la cara, aquello me refresco agradablemente, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza si quería dormir así que puse un disco en mi reproductor y mientras me cambiaba lo escuche. La música me relajaba y más si era clásica como la que ahora estaba; me dirigí a mí armario y lo abrí para preparar la ropa que iba a llevar mañana, estuve buscando una camisa que hiciera juego con el pantalón de vestir que ya había elegido y al toparme con la última prenda colgada me detuve, la saque lentamente sintiendo el peso del celular que guardaba ahí, con eso entre mis manos me fui a sentar a mi cama sin dejarla de observar un segundo.

Los recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza, sus ojos fueron los primeros en a parecer y después su sonrisa, todavía era tan nítido su recuerdo en mi cabeza como si no hubieran pasado los años.

-Esa chava si que debió de ser alguien especial, para tenerte así después de tantos años- me gire hacia donde provenía la voz, Alice estaba para en la puerta sujetando mi chaqueta. Entró cerrando la puerta tras ella y se sentó junto a mi lado.- ¿Por qué no la has podido olvidar?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo- apenas murmure.

-Es que no comprendo como tú siendo tan mujeriego- me le quede viendo tras su comentario- sabes que es verdad y por eso que sigo impresionada.

Le había contado mas o menos la historia que había tenido con Bella, al principio creyó que ella era una mas de mis conquistas pero quizás después de verme tan desesperado por no dar con ella se dio cuenta que era algo más para mí.

-¿Por qué sigues con Tanya? – me volvió a preguntar- no la amas y si es solo es el deseo lo que te hace estar con ella…

-Alice, no quiero hablar esto contigo, estoy bien con Tanya.

-Edward, no te des por vencido, búscala…

-¡ Ya me cansé de hacerlo Alice!- le dije parándome de la cama y aventando la chamarra que tenía en mis manos al piso.- De la misma forma como ella llegó a mi vida se fue, tengo que resignarme.

-Y que tal si un día la encuentras, lo vas a arruinar todo por estar con esa.- ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba, sus ojos me miraban con determinación.

-Tengo que aceptar que eso no va a pasar, "por más que lo desee"- las ultimas palabras las pensé para mi mismo, sentí un golpe duro en mi estomago, Alice me había dejado mi chaqueta entre mis manos para después salir de mí habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giro, estaba echando humo y su ceño se encontraba fruncido.

-Estas cometiendo una estupidez por estar con esa, ella lo único que hará es arruinar tu vida.

Decidí girar para no verla directamente, solo el sonido de mi puerta azotada me indico que ella ya había salido, recogí del piso aquella prenda que hace solo unos minutos había tirado y con ella apretada muy fuerte a mi pecho me acerqué a la ventana para observar la luna.

-Si tan solo no hubieras desaparecido así- murmuré.

Tal vez si eso no hubiera pasado, ahorita sería feliz, estaba seguro que Bella hubiera alcanzado la felicidad que mi familia quería que alcanzara, pero la realidad era otra, ella no estaba a mí lado, la que ocupaba ese lugar era Tanya. Sabía muy bien que nuestra relación era completamente otra cosa a lo que ellos querían que tuviera, mas bien a lo que yo también esperaba, la base del compromiso que tenía con Tanya era la cama, se me hacía tan difícil hablar con ella acerca de mis sentimientos o de cualquier otra cosa que me importara, la única razón por la que seguía con ella era por no estar solo.

Y ahora lo que esperaba era que alguien pudiera cambiar mí vida, que de alguna manera aquella persona que había cambiado mi vida hace mas de tres años regresara de nuevo a hacerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hola!! Que les pareció el capitulo… se que esta corto pero es de esos capítulos que se necesitan para que la historia vaya agarrando forma, ya verán porque…**_

_**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del otro capitulo…**_

Aquel niño de ojos verdes se me hacía tan conocido, se me quedo viendo unos instantes con una sonrisa encantadora que me contagio, y a pesar de que se veía que era un poco tímido se despidió de mi moviéndome la mano.

_**Nos vemos para el otro capitulo y espero seguir recibiendo mucho RR… )**_


	4. Sonrisa encantadora

_**Noche para Amar**_

**4. ****Sonrisa encantadora**

ANTHONY POV

Estaba sentado en la sala de mí tío Emmett, viendo a Bob Esponja en su televisionzota donde acostumbraba ver sus partidos. Él, había ido a la cocina a traernos algo de beber, aunque supongo que también traerá algo para comer, siempre es así de comelón, o eso es lo que le dice mi mami. Aunque para ser sincero, yo creo que por tanto que come se ve así, como un osote enorme.

-An, ¿quieres que te lleve papitas?- escuche que me preguntaba desde su cocina.

-Señor Swan, no creo que a su hermana le guste que le de de comer eso- la voz de María sonaba preocupada, ella es la señora que le va hacer la limpieza y comida a mi tío.

-Primero María, ya te he dicho que no me llames así, me haces sentir viejo- le dijo mi tío riéndose, lo que me causa a mí también hacer lo mismo- y segundo- comienza otra vez a decir pero su voz se escucha mas de cerca y cuando volteé él ya estaba dirigiéndose a donde yo estaba sentado – puede ser un secreto entre los tres ¿verdad?.

Le sonreí en complicidad y traté de hacer lo mismo que él, guiñar un ojo, aunque creo que mi expresión a de haber sido graciosa porque otra vez se empieza a reír- Siempre he dicho que tú mamá te cuida mucho, ¿no te aburres de que te quite tanta diversión?.

-_No, ella es dive-tida_- le dije tomando una papa de la charola que había traído exclusivamente para mí, estas no tenían picante como las que él estaba comiendo.

-Pero apuesto a que yo soy más divertido.

-_Clado, tú edes mi tío y mi mamá es mi mamá_- de nuevo lo que le dije le causo risa.

De hecho me encanta pasar el día con mi tío, es muy diferente a los que paso con mi mamá, como me hubiera gustado que viviéramos con él, siempre es tan divertido jugar con él, y no es que no me guste jugar con mi mami, yo la quiero muchisisisimo pero no es lo mismo. Ella se empeña mucho cuando trata de jugar a la pelota o a los carros conmigo pero como que no le queda, con ella prefiero pintar o escuchar los cuentos que me lee, eso si le queda.

-_Tío, ¿mamá donde esta?-_ le pregunté, desde la mañana mi mamá me había traído al departamento de mi tío.

-Esta arreglando unas cosas de su trabajo, ¿por qué? ¿ya te quieres ir?- su cara se puso triste cuando me hizo esas preguntas, fuertemente le negué con la cabeza y de nuevo sonrió- yo creo que ya no tarda mucho, me comento que en la tarde iban a ver una película, ¿no?

-_Sí y después pometío llevarme al McDonalds- dije emocionado por los planes que tenía_.

Nos pasamos otro rato viendo la tele y riéndonos de las tonterías que hacia bob y patricio, solo hasta que el timbre del departamento se escucho y María salió a ver quien era mi tío empezó a limpiar desesperadamente las papas y jugos que teníamos en la mesa de centro.

-No te preocupes por alzarlo para que no me de cuenta- la voz de mi mamá se escucha atrás de mí, vi como mí tío giraba sus ojos en dirección hacia ella preocupado de lo que le fuera a decir a continuación.

-Son mías, yo solo le di jugo y cereal como me dijiste, ¿verdad?- le dijo a ella primero y después me volteo a ver pidiéndome ayuda.

-No hagas que mi hijo mienta Emmett- se sentó a mi lado y le sonreí tiernamente, sabía que esa sonrisa le encantaba a ella. Tanto mi tío como yo esperamos la reacción de mi mamá pero solo me revolvió el cabello y a mí tío le dijo- Nunca vas a cambiar.

Sentí como mi tío se relajaba y exhalaba ruidosamente, después termino de alzar las cosas y se las dio a María para que se las llevara a la cocina- ¿Y qué tal el trabajo?

-Pues bien, ya acorde con mí jefe como voy a trabajar y que días le enviaré mis escritos para que los vaya revisando.- escuche que le decía mientras me sentaba en sus piernas- Y tú jovencito, ¿Cómo te portaste?

-_Bien_- le conteste- _primedo colodeamos y después estuvimos viendo la tele_.

-Vez como si lo puedo cuidar- soltó de pronto mi tío.

-Se que puedes, lo único que no te debo de dejar a cargo es la comida.

Mí tío se puso rojo, pero le volvió a hablar a mi mamá- Anthony me contó que siempre si se van hacer los planes que tienen, supongo que lo de la comida con mis amigos…

-Emmett, lo siento, tal vez después los pueda conocer…

-Lo que tienes es miedo de salir a divertirte.

-No es eso- dijo mi mamá después de unos segundos- ¿con quien voy a dejar a Anthony?

-Puede encargármelo las veces que usted quiera señora, yo lo cuidare con placer- la voz de María se escucho a nuestras espaldas y los tres volteamos a verla.

Los ojos de mi mamá se hicieron grandotes cuando volteé de nuevo a verla- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.

-Haber ahora que pretexto me pones.

Ella, vio a mí tío como cada vez que ella se molesta con él pero este no le hizo caso y me tomó para cargarme en sus hombros- vente, vamos a recoger tus cosas para que puedas irte al cine con la amargueitor que tienes por madre.

-Emmett!!!- le gritó- también estoy escuchando tu risa Anthony.

Al escuchar mi nombre de inmediato me tape la boca con las dos manos tratando de que me risa no escuchara mucho, aunque al parecer a mi tío eso no le importaba mucho que se le escuchara. Después de que recogí mis cosas fuimos otra vez con mi mamá a la sala, pensé que iba a estar enojada así que antes de que ella se levantara del sillón me aventé hacia ella y le sonreí de la misma forma que había hecho antes y que sabía que le encantaba, mi mamá sonrió de inmediato.

Nos despidamos de mí tío pero antes de salirnos mi mamá le proporcionó un buen golpe en sus costillas, se vio que le dolió porque luego, luego se quejó, a pesar de eso ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa. Y así me fui con mi mami, pero antes de que fuéramos a comer o al cine tuve que acompañarla a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa.

ALICE POV

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?... Edward puede pasar por las cosas cuando regrese del hospital- me encontraba en la cocina discutiendo con mi santa madre, se le habían olvidado comprar unas cuantas cosas para nuestra comida de hoy y quería que yo fuera. No es que no me guste hacerle favores a mi mamá pero yo me había quedado de ver con mi adorado Jasper para ir a comprar una nueva blusa para poder estrenarla en nuestra comida y ahora mis planes se habían ido por la basura.

-Tú hermano va a salir mas tarde y yo tengo que preparar las cosas antes- me dijo y bufé- no te vas a tardar mucho, además no creo que a Jasper le importe esperarte un poco mas, siempre lo termina haciendo.

-Eso no es cierto- conteste de inmediato pero ella me vio alzando sus cejas. Vale, lo admito, siempre Jasper me esperaba un poco mas de la hora que acordábamos vernos, pero siempre me tengo que ver bien, así que tengo justificación, ¿No?...

-Esta bien- dije al fin.

Tuve que esperar a que mi mamá me apuntara todo lo que necesitaba en una lista, no era mucho, así que estaría de vuelta en una hora. Tomé las llaves del mercedes negro de mi padre que se encontraba ahí, mi carro estaba siendo arreglado en la agencia.

No hice mucho tiempo a la tienda y aparque en el primero lugar que ví, baje a prisa y tome un carrito para empezar a recorrer los pasillos en busca de lo que me habían encargado.

Ya solo hacían falta unas latas de frutas en almiba, mi madre pensaba hacer el postre favorito de mi hermano, así que necesitaba esas dichosas frutas para que él estuviera contento. Me acerqué a unos de los estantes buscando la lata de duraznos y para colmo había de todas menos de la que yo quería, me giré a otra sección dónde se veía que podría ver y justo mis ojos se pararon en las dos únicas latas que había.

Me dirigí ahí y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlas, alguien las tomó antes, las dos…

-No, ¿por qué?…- susurre para mí misma.

Pensé que nadie había escuchado eso pero la persona que había agarrado las latas me preguntó- ¿Pasa algo señorita?

Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de una mujer joven, así que volteé para toparme con los ojos chocolate de ella. No era mucho más alta que yo, su cabello castaño oscuro era un poco largo y caí por su rostro un poco pálido, era bastante bonita, pero aún así lo que mas me sorprendió fue el niño que estaba en el carrito que ella sujetaba, no pude evitar mirarlo detenidamente, su cabello era de color cobrizo y con sus ojos verdes, parecidos al esmeralda, hacían que todo su rostro resultara angelical.

Escuche que alguien se aclaraba la voz y me di cuenta que no le había contestado- Perdona, es que… yo venía por unas latas de esas- le dije señalando lo que todavía tenía en las manos, ella bajo la vista y al comprenderlo se rió.

-Y yo te las gané- afirmó- toma- me dijo enseguida ofreciéndome ambas.

-No, como crees.

-Vamos, tómalas- me insistió- yo solo tenía un antojo, creo que tu las necesitas más.

-Puedo ir por otras a otra tienda- le dije- aparte, a lo mejor tú hermanito tenía ganas de lo que le fueras a preparar.

Mi comentario les causo risa, ella se sonrojo y después con una sonrisa me dijo- No es mi hermano, es mí hijo.

Me quedé atónita cuando la escuche, la chica era bastante joven, tendría mi misma edad, o sea como 21 mas o menos. No pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente también- lo siento.

-No te preocupes- hizo una pausa en la que vio a su hijo y de nuevo me volteo a verme- nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, así que toma- tras eso puso las latas en mi carro.

-Oye no- traté de decirle pero movió sus manos para que no continuara, vencida pero a la vez aliviada de no tener que ir a otro lugar le agradecí- para la próxima que nos veamos te prometo que comerás un postre con duraznos.

Ambas reímos, y ella se dio media vuelta y se fue, no pude evitar de nuevo ver a aquel niño de ojos verdes, se me hacía tan conocido, se me quedo viendo unos instantes con una sonrisa encantadora que me contagio, y a pesar de que se veía que era un poco tímido se despidió de mí moviéndome la mano.

Le sonreí y también me despedí de él. No sabía por que, pero tenía el presentimiento de que los vería de nuevo a los dos, y esperaba que fuera pronto, tenía que saber de dónde me resultaba tan familiar, sabía que esos ojos los había visto antes pero por ahora no lograba recordar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Y se termina aquí… se que esta cortito y tal vez no muy divertido, pero era necesario para la historia y para que conocieron un poco mas al adorable de Anthony, les dejo otro pedacito del capitulo siguiente…**_

-No sabía que tenías una hermana.

-Pues sí la tengo, Jasper la conoce ¿verdad?- nos dijo Emmett, volteando a ver a Jasper que asintió inmediatamente.

------

-Si hubieras metido la pata me lo habrías dicho, ¿verdad?


	5. ¿Parecidos?

_**Noche para Amar**_

**5.¿Parecidos?**

ALICE POV

Ya estaba de regreso a mí casa, sin embargo, en todo el trayecto no pude olvidar a aquellas dos personas que acaba de conocer y no entendía el ¿por qué?. Me sentía extraña, como cada vez que sabía que algo importante iba suceder y aunque los demás me hicieran continuas bromas con mi sexto sentido, seguía creyendo en el.

Al llegar a la casa, me percaté que ya estaba estacionado el flamante BMW rojo de mi amiga, eso significaba que también Jasper había llegado. Entré por la cocina para dejar las bolsas que llevaba cargando en la mesa y después me dirigí a la sala donde de seguro ahí se encontraban todos.

Mis pasos resonaron por el pasillo antes de llegar pero estaba segura que desde antes el motor del auto le había anunciado mi llegada; me paré para observar a mí novio que se encontraba sentado junto a su hermana, ambos platicaban con mí madre, la cual estaba en el otro extremo. No pude evitar sonreírle cuando nuestros miradas se encontraron, en sus ojos azules pude ver esa chispa que me encantaba ver en ellos, Jasper se paró en dirección a mí para saludarme y darme un tierno beso en los labios, su aroma tan esquicito me embriago pero al querer hacer que eso fuera más profundo se separo con delicadeza de mí, no le gustaba besarme de aquella forma delante de mis padres.

-Hola- le dije después entre risas- Rose- salude a mí amiga que me contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Si encontraste lo que te encargue Alice?- escuche que mi mamá me preguntaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Me gire para verla- Sí, las cosas están en la cocina; y tuviste suerte de que consiguiera los duraznos.

-¿No había muchos?

-Solo había dos y alguien se apiado de mí y me los cedió- le dije recordando a aquella chica- de hecho conocí a un niño que me encantó…

Rosalie de inmediato abrió sus ojos y pude notar su intención - No creo que debieras decir eso estando aquí mí hermano

No pude evitar sonrojarme y miré a Jasper que me veía con una ceja alzada- espero que tengas alguna explicación- me dijo jugando.

-Cuando dije "niño", es porque me estaba refiriendo a un niño y era encantador.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con los duraznos?- me volvió a preguntar mi mamá.

-Él era el hijo de la chava que me cedió los duraznos y no se porque pero tenía un aire tan familiar, unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosas.

-Ya no sigas que me voy a poner celoso- me dijo Jasper abrazándome por detrás.

-No seas tonto, simplemente los tuyos no tienen comparación con ninguno- ambos nos quedamos viendo y sonriéndonos, solo la voz de Rosalie nos sacó de nuestro lindo trance.

-Dejen de ser tan empalagosos- nos dijo pasando aún lado- Esme, porque mejor no vamos a la cocina y te ayudo con lo que haga falta.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar y pude escuchar claramente la risa de ambas- No tengo la culpa de que no haya llegado Emmett- le grite haciendo que ella se volteara y de manera infantil nos sacamos la lengua lo que ocasionó la risa de Jasper.

-No creo que ellos empalaguen un lugar, más bien lo llenan de lujuria- me reí ante ese comentario de mis amigos, podía verse el amor de ellos ha distancia pero los dos eran más demostrativos con su afecto que nosotros.

-¿Y bien?- me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sillones - ¿tan guapo estaba ese "niño"?- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y le pegué un poco en la costilla.

-No es eso, simplemente se me hizo tan conocido- me separe un poco de él y lo observe a los ojos- como si ya antes lo hubiera visto pero no logro recordar de dónde- dije algo frustrada.

-¿Tanto te impacto?

-Si lo hubieras visto- me quedé pensando de nuevo en él, recordando sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

Ya no dije otra cosa, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escucho y las voces de mi padre y mi hermano se empezaron a escuchar, cuando llegaron a la sala y nos vieron se voltearon a saludarnos pero yo no aparte la vista de Edward, lo miré como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y él me miro sin entender el porque de mi acto, pero eso no me importaba, ¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta de eso?, Aquellos ojos, la cara, el cabello, los había visto durante años cuando los dos éramos unos niños pero la idea que pasaba por mi cabeza no podía ser cierta, ¿o sí?.

EDWARD POV

Después de una mañana tan cansada, me alegraba llegar a casa y poder comer tranquilamente con mi familia. Mi padre se había venido conmigo y en el trayecto solo estuvimos platicando del hospital y de cierto doctor que me tenía completamente irritado, pero después de estacionar mi carro a lado de los otros que ya estaban ahí, descansé.

Lo que no esperé es que al cruzar la puerta de nuestro vestíbulo me recibieran de aquella manera, y no era porque uno de mis mejores amigos se encontrara en nuestro sofá sentado con mi hermana, mas bien, era la forma en la que ella me veía, su mirada era tan extraña como si nunca antes me hubiera visto en su vida.

Paso bastante tiempo hasta que me canse de que lo que ella hacia- basta!!, ¿tengo algo en la cara o que?- le dije un poco molesto, y como si ella despertara de un sueño me contestó.

-No, perdón, lo que pase es que… ahorita vuelvo- y dicho eso salió disparada hacia las escaleras.

-Bien, eso fue raro- escuche que decía mi papá atrás de mí.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado, es tu hija- ambos reímos y después de que mi padre saludara a Jasper y se fuera a ver a mi mamá, comenté- en verdad, no se como la aguantas, ¿sabes ahora que se trae?

Él solo movió la cabeza- no lo sé, estábamos platicando de algo y de repente llegaron y …

-En fin, es Alice. ¿Sabes si va a venir Emmett?

-Ya no ha de tardar, hace rato hablo con Rosalie.

-Y estoy seguro que se mueren por ver, ¿no?

Reímos ante eso, Rosalie siempre había sido la mejor amiga de mi hermana y aunque muchos pensaban que llegaríamos a ser pareja después de que nuestros hermanos formalizaron, no sucedió así, lo único que sentíamos por el otro era un cariño fraternal; de hecho nunca pensé en verla tan enamoradora como lo estaba ahora de Emmett, y aunque a él lo tenía poco tiempo de conocer lo apreciaba mucho y me alegraba por ambos.

Decidí subir a dejar mis cosas a mi recamara y de paso ponerme un poco más cómodo, al llegar ahí no pude contenerme en voltear a ver aquel aparato que se encontraba en mi escritorio y sin notar que me había desplazado, ya lo tenía en mis manos-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en ella?- murmure para mí mismo.

-Porque fue alguien especial para ti- la voz cantarina de mi hermana llegó desde la puerta y al verla note que llevaba un cuadro de una foto entre sus manos.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunté al recordar el marco y la foto de nosotros cuando yo era muy pequeño y ella solo un bebé.

-Tuve ganas de verla.

-Aja, y por eso subiste tan rápido- no le creía nada pero ese tema no me interesaba en lo absoluto, me volteé para dejar el aparato de donde lo había agarrado y fui a mi closet para escoger la ropa, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi hermana tendiéndome ya una playera.

-Resalta tus ojos.

-Gracias- dije y la tomé, espere unos segundos para que ella se marchara pero al verla tomar asiento en mi cama añadí- Voy a cambiarme- sus ojos se abrieron sin entender y con mi vista le indique la puerta.

-Por dios Edward, como si nunca antes te hubiera visto.

-Pues…

-Ya esta bien, si tanto te molesta me doy la vuelta y ya.

Bufé al ver como solo se daba una vuelta, sabía que no se iría de mi habitación, así que yo también me giré y empecé a desabotonar mi camisa para ponerme la playera, justo cuando mi dorso se encontraba libre la escuche preguntarme. -Si hubieras metido la pata me lo habrías dicho, ¿verdad?

-Perdón!!!- me volví a girar lo más rápido que pude para verla.

-Tú sabes, que hubieras tenido algo con alguien.

-Te juro que no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Me refiero a que si hubieras tenido un hijo con alguien me lo habrías dicho, ¿no?.

No supe de inmediato que decirle, ¿de dónde diablos había sacado eso?, nuestra mirada estaba conectada y la suya me pedía una contestación.

-¿Hoy te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Por dios Edward!!- me dijo cruzando sus brazos- estoy hablando enserio.

-Yo también- sus ojos se cerraron como cada vez que se empezaba a enojar mientras que yo sentía mi rostro calentarse.- Alice, ¿de dónde sacaste esa absurda idea?

Iba a decirme algo pero al parecer había cambiado de idea porque exhaló y suspiro profundamente- solo fue algo que se me ocurrió.

-Pues que no se te anden ocurriendo esas ideas, y para tu información no tengo y ni voy a tener un hijo.

-Pero, ¿si lo tuvieras y no lo supieras?.

Me quede un rato pensando, Alice me observaba detenidamente como hace un rato, parecía que quisiera ver en mí algo que le recordara a alguien. Pero la voz estridente de Emmett saludando a Rose la saco de su trance.

Me puse rápidamente la playera al darme cuenta que no lo había hecho y antes de que ambos saliéramos le contesté- No lo sé, creo que no estoy listo para serlo.

Ella me sonrió- olvídalo, fue una de las tantas cosas que se me ocurren.

Los dos bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al jardín, de donde provenían las voces. Al llegar vimos a todos sentados alrededor de la mesa con sombrilla que se encontraba ahí, todos ellos nos miraron y mi hermana salió corriendo a los brazos de Jasper.

-Ya les estaba preguntando donde andaban.- me dijo Emmett.

-¿Enserio te diste cuenta de que faltábamos? – le pregunte al ver sentada a Rosalie en sus piernas, mientras que su novia me mataba con la mirada.

Él se comenzó a reír ante esa acción y después todos los demás lo seguimos- No tengo la culpa de que estés celoso de nosotros-dijo al fin.

-Cierto, pensé que ibas a traer a Tanya.

-Por favor Emmett, no menciones a la innombrable.

-Alice!!!- mi mamá la regaño- es la novia de tu hermano.

No pude evitar reír, a nadie de mi familia le caía bien, y a pesar de eso mi madre que pensaba que mi felicidad no estaba con ella, la defendía.

-Vez, hasta se ríe.

Y antes de que mi madre le fuera a decir algo mi papá se adelantó- Pensé que ibas a venir acompañado Emmett.

-Pues ese era mi plan original, pero no pudo ser, me cancelaron- dijo algo triste pero al mirar de nuevo a Rose sonrío- me hubiera encantado que conocieras a mi hermana.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo- ¿A tú hermana?- le preguntó.

-Síp, hablé antes con Carlisle y Esme para ver si no había ningún problema en traerla, pero al final no pudo venir. Estoy seguro que te hubiera gustado conocerla.

-Creo que sí- dijo Rose algo nerviosa pero al escuchar la risa de mi hermana y su hermano los mando a callar con su típica mirada.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana.- le dije, tomando una silla y acercándola a lado de él.

-Pues sí la tengo, Jasper la conoce ¿verdad?- nos dijo Emmett, volteando a ver a Jasper que asintió inmediatamente.

-Y hace ya bastante tiempo que no la veo, me hubiera gustado hablar con ella.

-Oye!!, me voy a poner celosa- le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero y Jaspero solo la abrazo mas fuerte.

-¿Cómo crees?, Bella es una muy buena amiga mía, solo eso.

-Bella??!!- me gire inmediato saltando un poco de mi silla al escuchar ese nombre. Todos se me quedaron viendo- es que… es un extraño nombre- les dije tratando de arreglarlo.

-Bueno, no se llama Bella, se llama Isabella pero como no le gusta su nombre, pues…- nos explico Emmett, aún así no podía dejar de pensar en aquella persona que hace años había conocido pero era ilógico que pensara que se tratara de la misma persona, muchas mujeres tendrían ese nombre y les gustaba que las llamaran así, ¿creo?

-Y ¿Cómo es ella? ¿se parece a ti Emmett?

Mi amigo se empezó a reír y después de que se recuperada contesto la pregunta que le había hecho mi madre- Para nada Esme, lo único en lo que nos parecemos es en color de los ojos y cabello, en lo demás somos completamente diferentes, ella es un poco tímida y le cuesta un poco de trabajo abrirse con la gente, y a pesar de que yo soy el mayor ella parece comportarse de una forma más madura- de nuevo volvió a reír.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho- le comento mi mamá.

-Así es- le contestó y se giro para ver de nuevo a Rosalie- por eso me muero de ganas que la conozcas, estoy seguro que se van a llevar muy bien.

La risa de mi hermana me hizo percatarme de que nuevamente Rose se había puesto nerviosa, nunca antes la había visto ponerse así por conocer a alguien, realmente estaba enamorada de Emmett y le preocupaba caerle mal a su familia. Y a pesar de que yo no conocía a esa chica, sentí unas ganas enormes de conocerla, tal vez solo era por que aquel nombre me hacia recordar cosas tan hermosas de ese día que fui tan feliz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!!!!!! Aquí me tienen de nuevo después de bastante tiempo y en verdad lo siento muchisisisisisimo, es que he andado bastante atareada con la escuela y con eso de que no bajaba mi musa ps… también perdón por aquellas personas que están leyendo mi otra historia, del dolor al odio y después al amor, pero ps me he trabado con la historia, aunque prometo actualizarla lo mas pronto que pueda…**

**Espero que me dejen muchos RR y les dejo el avance del otro capi…**

-Debes de ser una gran persona si hablas así de ella.

-Y por eso quiero que la conozcas.

----------------------

-Te juro que no es lo que parece amor.

-Emmett!! Por dios, te estoy viendo con esta y todavía te atreves a negármelo, y en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar de así.


	6. Sabor a cajeta

_**Noche para Amar**_

**6. Sabor a cajeta**

ALICE POV

Rose y yo no encontrábamos en el centro comercial entrando en la mayoría de las tiendas que se nos cruzaban por el camino. Nuestro plan había sido venir con los chicos, digamos que nosotras dos no podíamos cargar tantas bolsas como ellos lo hacían, pero desafortunadamente ambos tuvieron cosas que hacer en sus respectivos trabajos, y pues nosotros por nada del mundo íbamos a dejar de ir de compras.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece esta?- me pregunto Rosalie, ella estaba en el probador probándose una blusa roja que se entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo- ¿Un poco escotada?

Reí ante esa pregunta- Haz usado cosas peores- le dije, recibiendo de ella una de sus miradas asesinas- Estoy segura que a Emmett le encantara.

-Yo creo lo mismo, ahora tengo que ver con que lo convino.

-La falda que vimos hace rato, ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, quedará perfecto.

Y nuevamente nos cambiamos de tienda, así eran las veces que nosotras dos salíamos, desde que ambas nos habíamos conocido nuestra amistad y la obsesión por comprar y vernos bien había crecido. Aunque claro, la mayoría de las veces era yo la que la convencía de ir.

Ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, así que decidimos darnos un descanso e irnos a refrescar un poco, bajamos de la segunda planta, en dirección a una de las tantas cafeterías que se encontraban en aquel lugar, ¿qué tenía de especial esta? Sus frappes eran deliciosos.

-Y me vas a contar porqué estuviste tan rara el sábado- Rose me miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules, aquel día en el que habíamos comido con mi familia, le habían contado mi extraño comportamiento.

-No se de que hablas.

-Alice, te conozco desde hace años, aparte vi claramente tus miraditas con Edward, ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?- me pregunto ahora preocupada, y es que ni desde ese día hasta este había podido olvidar la plática que había tenido con él, y lo que más me seguía perturbando era aquella imagen que no podía salir de mi cabeza.

-En verdad no pasa nada- le volví a insistir- solo tuvimos unas de las tantas charlas locas que se me ocurren, mejor cuéntame que tal con Emmett, se veía muy ansioso de que conocieras a su hermana.- desvié el tema de mí, claramente me di cuenta como ella se ponía nerviosa, cosa muy rara en Rose, así que comencé a reírme.

-No te estarías riendo si fueras tú la que estuviera en mi lugar.

-No es mi culpa de que tu y yo fuéramos amigas antes de andar con Jazz- de nuevo me miro con su típica mirada, no le hice caso y me gire al chavo que nos estaba pidiendo nuestra orden- Un frappe de Moka blanco y otro de cajeta por favor- le pedí, dándome cuenta que el tipo no dejaba de vernos a mi amiga y a mí.

-¿Desean otra cosa?- nos preguntó de una forma según él "sexy". Él tendría alrededor de 18, pero por lo que se notaba a simple vista estaba demasiado "verde".

Rose se acercó un poco- puedes asegurarte de que tenga bastante cajeta- dicho hecho le guiño, quería botarme de la risa, las mejillas del chavo se encendieron enseguida y salió disparado a hacer personalmente nuestros frappes.

-¿Querías provocarle un infarto o qué?

-Simplemente me estaba asegurando de que tuviera mucha cajeta- ambas reímos.

-Pero sigue contándome de la hermana de Emmett.- le volví a decir.

-Sabes que no la conozco- de nuevo se puso nerviosa.

-Ni siquiera sé porque te pone nerviosa el conocerla.

-Por todo lo que él me ha dicho de ella se que la adora, imagínate si no le caigo bien.- aquellos ojos siempre tan decididos se veían inseguros.

-Rose, por dios, se que te va amar

Esperamos unos pocos minutos a que nos entregaran nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos a buscar en donde sentar, habíamos dejado el tema anterior aún lado y ahora nos reíamos sin parar por la forma en que aquel chavo nos había entregado los frappes. Pero solo duro unos pocos segundo, escuchamos una risa muy familiar, Rose se detuvo por completo y se giro, yo no deje de observarla y note como su expresión se tensaba, me giré a donde su vista estaba clavada entendiendo lo que pasaba.

A unos cuantas mesas se encontraba Emmett tomado de la mano de una chica de cabello castaño mientras que esta le retiraba algo de los labios con una servilleta, el reía y cuando su risa se paro abrazo muy fuerte a su compañera.

-Rose, no se te ocurre- no acabe mi frase, Rosalie Salió disparada hacia donde su novio se encontraba, cuando Emmett la vio se paró de un salto, él sonreía pero eso se borro cuando la mano de su novia se estampo contra su mejilla. La chica que estaba sentada con él también se levantó.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto molesta a Rose, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- escuche que le pregunto mi amiga a él, Emmett pareció entender la situación y con una mano en su mejilla le contestó.

-Te juro que no es lo que parece amor.

-Emmett!! Por dios, te estoy viendo con esta zorra y todavía te atreves a negármelo, y escúchame bien en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así.

-Zorra??!!- le dijo la chica, reaccioné y me acerque a donde se encontraban, reconocí al instante aquel rostro. Rosalie la encaró y antes de que yo pudiera detenerla le quito muy ágilmente la tapa a la bebida y se la aventó.

-Si, zorra!!-

BELLA POV

Mí mañana había sido un poco pesada, primero había tenido que ir a la editorial por unos papeles que se les había olvidado darme por consiguiente tuve que dejar a mí Anthony en casa de mi hermano para que María lo cuidara, le agradecía enormemente a esta mujer por hacerme ese favor y es que en esta ciudad conocía a muy poca gente a la cual le pudiera encargar a mi tesoro mas grande.

Después de haber ido por los documentos Emmett me había hablado para ir a comer juntos, decidí primero pasar a dejar mis cosas a mi departamento y dejar ahí mi automóvil, había quedado con él de que me recogería en ese sitio. Cuando por fin estuvimos juntos, me llevó a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana y posteriormente a tomar un café en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial en el que estábamos.

-Cuándo lo pruebes estoy segurísimo de que te va a encantar, el café y el frappe de aquí son deliciosos- me dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

Cada quién había pedido un café irlandés y nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las mesas para dos de la cafetería, este era un lugar bastante amplio, el aroma a café se podía oler en cada rincón y sin siquiera proponérmelo mis recuerdos de aquellos ojos verdes llegaron a mí, no había olvidado que en un lugar de estos lo conocí.

-Hey Bella, te estoy hablando- me llamó mi hermana moviendo una de sus enormes manos lo que me hizo reaccionar.

-Perdona Emm, ¿preguntaste algo?

Él me movió su cabeza- siempre soñando despierta- me dijo primero- ¿qué tal el café?

Me volvió a preguntar, lo probé, realmente era bueno- bastante rico- le dije.

-Vez, siempre tengo razón.

-Sí sobre todo eso-

-Oye- se hizo el ofendido- respeta a tu hermano mayor- los dos empezamos a reírnos, la mayoría de las veces era yo la que solía hacer ese papel.

-Mejor cuéntame que tal la pasaste el sábado- se me quedo viendo sin entender- en la comida con tus amigos- le recordé, a veces era tan despistado, pero algo tierno en él.

-Ahhh!!, eso, pues bien, vi a los chicos y por supuesto a Rose- suspiró, en verdad estaba enamorado- me hubiera encantado que la conocieras- me dijo.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerla pero pues le había prometido a Anthony salir.

-Mas bien no quieres tener vida social- susurró pero yo claramente lo pude oír, solo lo mire y le negué con la cabeza- sabes que es verdad- ahora su voz fue mas fuerte.

-Emmett, mejor sígueme contando de Rose- y con solo mencionar su nombre sus ojos resplandecieron.

-¿Pues que te digo? Es la perfección en persona- reí un poco, mi hermano se veía feliz con solo hablar de ella- cuando la conozcas veras que es dulce, cariñosa, simplemente el estar con ella me hace sentir en las nubes.

-Debes de ser una gran persona si hablas así de ella- le volví a decir lo mismo que le había dicho noches anteriores.

-Y por eso quiero que la conozcas- me dijo para después tomar un largo sorbo de su café, sonreí al verlo así y cuando bajo su bebida un ligero bigote de espuma de café se le había formado, reí y tome una servilleta para limpiarlo, él comenzó a reír también.

-Te prometo que cuando quieras lo haré, me gusta verte así de feliz- comenté mientras él me abrazaba muy fuertemente.

-Gracias hermanita, te aseguro que te caerá muy bien-

Tras decir eso lo abrace mas fuerte pero duro muy poco porque de inmediato el se incorporo, alce mi rostro para ver que él sonreía y veía a una joven que se nos acercaba, apenas estaba enfocando bien a la chica rubia que acababa de llegar cuando su mano se estampo en la mejilla de mi hermano.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunte parándome yo también, pero ni siquiera me hizo caso, sus ojos azules miraban con ira a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- escuche que le pregunto a él y mi mirada paso a ver a Emmett, su cara parecía desencajada pero a los pocos segundos le empezó a mover la cabeza son su mano todavía sujetándose la mejilla.

-Te juro que no es lo que parece amor.

¿Amor?, él le había dicho eso a esa tipa, y como si las cosas encajaran me di cuenta de quién podría ser esa persona.

-Emmett!! Por dios, te estoy viendo con esta zorra y todavía te atreves a negármelo, y escúchame bien en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así.

-Zorra??!!- había escuchado bien, me había llamado así. Le iba a decir otra cosa pero justo cuando mi boca se abrió sentí como él liquido de su bebida hacia que mi ropa se pegara a mí- Ahh!!- estaba completamente frío

-Si, zorra!!- escuche que me volvía a decir, y olvidando todo tome mi bebida dispuesta ha hacerle lo mismo pero el cuerpo de mi hermano se interpuso, tomando mi mano para que le diera el café.

-Por favor Bella!!- me pidió, en su cara pude notar cómo me pedía perdón.

-¿Bella?, ¿no se llama así la hermana de Emmett?- escuche que decía otra voz diferente, mi hermano se apartó dejándome ver a los chicas que estaban delante de nosotros, la que acababa de llegar me veía sorprendida mientras que a la otra se le empezaba a subir el color en el rostro.

-Por supuesto que se llama así, yo soy su hermana- les dije un poco fuerte, mi respiración era bastante rápida y un olor desagradable emanaba ya de mi ropa.

-Yo… yo…- empezó a balbucear la rubia.

-¿¿tú que??- le pregunte enojada.

-Bella, por favor, Rose confundió las cosas…- escuche a mi hermano decir, me gire para verlo.

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta, que confianza te tiene.

-Lo siento- escuche que esa tipa me decía, en su cara pude ver arrepentimiento y vergüenza, pero a mí eso que me importaba.

-Pues antes de haber…- comencé a decirle subiendo de nuevo mi voz pero Emmett intervino.

-Por favor Bells- ¿Bells?, me decía así únicamente en dos situaciones, cuando quería que lo disculpara o cuando se le ofrecía alguna cosa en la que le pudiera ayudar.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y con aquellos ojos chocolate que tenía me empezó a pedir de nuevo disculpas, no podía hacer otra cosa así que tome mi bolso y encaré a mi hermano- voy a limpiarme si es que se puede- di un paso y de nuevo me volteé- y para colmo es de cajeta.- le dije, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas, él sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba la cajeta

-Bells perdón- me pidió, no le dije otra cosa y me dirigí a los sanitarios de aquel lugar.

Entré cabreada, azotando las puerta tras de mí, me importaba un comino que la hubieran escuchado, después de todo, todas las miradas que había en el establecimiento me habían seguido, que espectáculo acababa de dar.

Me mire al espejo para ver una gran mancha en mi blusa azul celeste y parte de mi pantalón, la cabeza ya me estaba empezando a doler, primero me habían llamado zorra, me habían arrojado un frappe y para colmo el baño empezaba a oler a cajeta- Odio la cajeta!!- dije un poco fuerte y la risa de alguien me hizo comprender que no estaba sola.

Me gire para ver a la misma chava que hace unos momentos había estado junto a esa rubia- ¿Con que te llamas Bella?- me pregunto, y de repente la recordé, aquel cabello muy negro y en puntas, esa cara y ese cuerpo de modelo, era la misma chica que hace unos días había conocido con Anthony.

Asentí y de nuevo su suave risa se escucho- Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?, hace unos días nos conocimos y ahora resulta que soy amiga de la loca esa que te hecho eso encima- me dijo apuntando mi blusa- Bueno, tan siquiera ahora ya se otra cosa de ti, además de saber que eres la hermana de Emm.

-¿Y qué sabes?

-Que odias la cajeta.

Ambas empezamos a reír, algo tenía esta chica que me gustaba y al parecer el destino se empeñaba en que nos conociéramos mejor, su mano se estiró hacia mí y al bajar mi mirada note que me tendía una blusa- Vamos acéptala, o ¿quieres seguir con ese olor?

-Gracias- le agradecí sonriéndole- ¿Y puedo saber cuál es el nombre de mi salvadora?- le pregunté entrando a uno de los baños para cambiarme.

-Me llamo Alice Cullen- aquel nombre me sonó, aunque no le di mucha importancia, lo mas seguro era que se lo había escuchado decir a Emmett- Por cierto- escuche su voz de nuevo- no se me ha olvidado que te debo un postre con duraznos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!!!!!!!! Que tal les pareció???, ya muchos habían atinado con quien iba a encontrar Rose a Emmett, pero se esperaban lo del frappe?? Jajaja… me gusto escribirlo, aunque ahora como se llevaran estas dos, todos decían que se iban a llevar bien y pues ahora… ya veremos que pasa…**

**Espero que me dejen como siempre muchos RR, y muchas gracias por los que ya me han dado, ya son mas de 100!!!!!**

**Les dejo el adelanto…**

-Yo solo…yo… no se que decirte, no creo que con un perdón baste…

-me conformo con saber que lo amas y lo haces feliz.

----------------------

-¿Esto fue un plan entre ustedes dos verdad?

-Nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacer algo así, pero ahora ya no tienes ningún pretexto para acompañarnos a bailar.


	7. emepecemos de nuevo

_**Noche para Amar**_

**7. Empecemos de nuevo**

BELLA POV

Me encontraba de regreso a la de casa de Emmett, ambos íbamos en su automóvil sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, pues después de haber salido del baño con la blusa que me había prestado Alice, que por cierto me quedaba entallada, fuimos hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano y esa tipa, se encontraban sentados platicando en voz baja, ella mantenía su cabeza apoyándola en sus manos que le cubrían por completo el rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me volteó a ver y su cara se sonrojo por completo, no le dirigí la palabra y solo le hable a Emmett. Decidimos irnos y después de que él se despidiera de ella y Alice, yo solo lo hice de esta última, nos fuimos.

-Bella, ¿estás enojada?- me pregunto cuándo detuvo el automóvil en un semáforo, sus ojos buscaron los míos y su expresión era la de un niño castigado, ahora comprendía de donde lo había copiado Anthony.

-No es muy agradable que te avienten líquido y más si es cajeta- dije, a pesar de que quería que mi voz no se escuchara enojada salió así.

Lo escuche pasar saliva y se volteó para seguir conduciendo pero no tardó mucho en dirigirme la palabra- Se que no es la forma en la que me hubiera gustado que se conocieran, ella normalmente no es así…

-Si claro, estoy segurísima que normalmente no es tan celosa- le interrumpí con claro sarcasmo en mi voz, mi hermano no dijo nada ante mi comentario – y tu claro silencio me indica que esa tipa es así- le acabé por decir.

-Bella, por favor no la llames así, se que estas enojada por lo que sucedió pero entiende que la amo- sus palabras tuvieron un toque de dolor que yo también lo sentí, la forma que él hablaba de "esa"…, perdón, de su novia hizo que reconociera mi error.

-Emmett, lo siento- me disculpe y suspire lentamente para tranquilizarme – me enfureció mucho lo que paso pero reconozco que no debo hablar así de ella porque ni la conozco y sobre todo porque tú la quieres.

Me gire para ver el rostro de mi hermano y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo que riera, era bueno verlo feliz- Rose se quería disculpar contigo pero le aconseje que no lo hiciera.

-Y fue lo mejor créeme, ya teníamos suficiente espectáculo con lo del café.

-Pensé que te tendría que agarrarte antes de que le saltaras encima- su risa me contagió aunque por un momento pensé en hacer eso, tal vez lo hubiera hecho si Alice no me hubiera prestado aquella blusa.

POV EMMETT

La semana había pasado de una forma bastante rápida y ahora ya me encontraba en la tarde del sábado, y a pesar del incidente que había ocurrido hace algunos días con mi hermana y mi novia no hubo otra cosa importante, bueno, tal vez las llamadas y visitas de Rosalie pidiéndome una disculpa y queriendo hablar con Bella si lo eran; aunque no sabía con ciencia cierta cuanto tendría que esperar la cabezota de mi hermana para hablar con ella.

Un día anterior Bella me había preguntado si podía cuidar a Anthony unas horas el sábado a lo que yo acepté encantado, me encantaba tener a mi sobrino conmigo y a pesar de que me viera demasiado infantil disfrutando de sus juegos, me encantaba. Ellos como siempre habían llegado a la hora que me habían dicho, Bella se despidió de su hijo y de mí y se fue a arreglar algunas cosas en su trabajo, pasaron unas horas en las que An y yo jugamos con mi wii hasta que las risas de María que se encontraba ese día conmigo nos hicieron cambiar de juego.

-¿Ya se cansó de perder contra su sobrino señor Emmett?

Entre cerré mis ojos para verla pero al escuchar la risa de Anthony me gire a verlo, sus pequeñas manitas se taparon de inmediato su boca- le di oportunidad porque es más pequeño que yo- les dije pero solo note como María rodaba los ojos.

El teléfono empezó a escucharse y me acerque hacia donde estaba para tomarlo- Diga.

-Hola Emm- la voz alegre de Alice se escucho al otro lado.

-Hola- la salude haciéndoseme un poco raro que ella me hablara.

-¿Estas ocupado?- me preguntó mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones junto a mi sobrino, él cual empezaba a sacar unas figuras de acción de su mochila.

-Pues no mucho- le empecé a decir-¿Por qué? ¿pasa algo?

-¿Estas con tú hermana?- me pregunto evadiendo lo que yo le había preguntado primero.

-Va a venir al rato… pero ¿por qué tanto rodeo? Es muy extraño que me estés preguntado por ella.-Alice se comenzó a reír- eres extraña

-Tal vez sí pero solo te preguntó por Bella porqué quería invitarlos a ambos a un antro, ¿qué te parece la idea?

¿Antro? De inmediato sonreí pero al ver a Anthony le dije- Alice no creo que ella pueda…

-No se preocupe por eso señor Emmett- la voz de María hizo que me volteara a verla.

-Permíteme unos segundos Alice- no esperé a que ella me contestará para bajar el teléfono- ¿Estás segura María? No quiero estropear tus planes…

-No se preocupe por eso, creo que a su hermana le hace falta divertirse un rato y mi esposo puede pasar por mí cuando ustedes regresen, así que aproveche.

Sonreí mientras levantaba el teléfono- Alice,- la llamé- creo que ya solucionamos el problema pero aún así falta que ella acepte y créeme no va hacer fácil.

-De eso no te preocupes, nadie le dice que no a Alice Cullen- no la contradije, en eso ella tenía razón, no sé cómo se las ingeniaba aquella duendecilla para que todas las personas le dijeran que sí pero aún no se había enfrentado a Isabella Swan.

-Bien Emmett, nos vemos en tú departamento estoy por llegar- me dijo por último y me colgó.

-Sí que es rara- comenté mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar.

-¿_Quién es rara tío_?

-Una amiga que ya conocerás- no alcance a decirle nada porqué el timbre sonó y María se apresuro a abrir, ¿tan rápido había llegado Alice? Pero al girarme a ver si era ella me topé con la imagen de Anthony corriendo hacia los brazos de mi hermana.

- _Mamí llegaste!!_

-Mí ángel, ¿Cómo estas?

-_Muy bien y ho-la si no comimos papitas_

Aquello nos hizo reír a ambos aunque la mirada que me dirigió fue de un "eso espero". María se retiró a la cocina y nos dejó a los tres en la sala y mientras Bella y yo conversábamos de su trabajo An jugaba con sus figuras de acción.

-Gracias por cuidarlo Emm…

-Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con él, aparte me divierto mucho jugando

-_Nos dive-timos mucho en el wii y mi tío pe-dio_- comenzó a decirnos.

-Sólo porque te deje pero ya verás cómo esta vez no te voy a dejar y gano- le dije agachándome a la mesa y tomando uno de sus muñecos de guerra.

Nuevamente el timbre sonó pero no le di mucha importancia, defenderme de los ataques era mucho mas importante, solo note a mi hermana levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. La figura que traía solamente movía el brazo y su cuchillo apretando un botón mientras la que de An sujetaba una pistola que lanzaba pequeños dardos, digamos que la pelea no fue muy justa y más cuando sentí que una de esas cosas me pegó en un dedo haciendo que soltara al muñeco.

-_Te gane_!!!- exclamo Anthony parándose y alzando sus manos hacia arriba.

-Por supuesto que no, tú tenías pistola y yo solo un cuchillito- le dije aventándome a él para cargarlo sobre mi cabeza y darle vueltas en el aire, solamente escuchaba su risa pero entre mis vueltas alcance a distinguir a tres personas que estaban viéndonos, decidí parar para poder enfocar mejor.

Delante de mí no solo se encontraba Bella, si no también Alice y Rosalie, los ojos de esta última me miraba sorprendidos.

POV BELLA

Había dejado a Emmett jugando con mi hijo mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta, los dos se veían tan entretenidos que mi mente no pudo dejar de pensar en mi hermano cuando éramos niños, aquella sonrisa y ese brillo infantil en sus ojos no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

Me detuve para girar la perilla y cuando la puerta se abrió la suficiente para que viera a las personas que habían llegado me sorprendí, delante mío tenía a Alice sonriéndome como las pasadas veces que nos habíamos visto, las puntas de su cabello se dirigía a diferentes lados y como siempre lucía espectacular, aunque esta vez estaba mas arreglada y llevaba una mochila una maleta en sus manos, note que no venía sola y me gire a ver a su acompañante, Rosalie me miraba claramente nerviosa y cuando noto que nuestras miradas se cruzaban un color escarlata subió en sus mejillas.

-Hola- me saludo muy entusiasmada Alice besándome la mejilla.

-Hola- contesté a su saludo y me hice a un lado para dejarlas pasar, cuando Rosalie cruzo la entrada subió una mano y la sacudió en saludo y yo le moví la cabeza, al parecer las dos no nos sentíamos muy cómodas para hablar.

Ambas se pararon cuando vieron a Emmett jugar con Anthony y note la extraña manera en que las dos los veían, los ojos de Rosalie mostraban sorpresa por lo que pasaba y más cuando vio como mi hermano empezaba a dar vueltas con An en sus brazos, pero los ojos de Alice eran completamente diferentes, un brillo que no pude explicar estaba en sus ojos.

Cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de quién se encontraba en su departamento se detuvo y miró primero a Rosalie para después verme a mí- Hola- dijo por fin dirigiéndose a su novia y a Alice con Anthony en los brazos, a la primera la saludo de un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó Alice cuando mi hermano la iba a saludar y este frunció el seño al no entender, no pude evitar reírme al verlo así pero su expresión fue más confusa cuando Alice también comenzó a reír- no te hablaba a ti- le dijo después de unos minutos a Emmett- le hablaba a él- terminó por decirle girándose a mi hijo.

-¿Ya se conocen? – le pregunto a Anthony y aunque creí que él no se iba acordar asintió - ¿Cómo?

-Conocimos a Alice una vez que fuimos al super- me apresure a contestarle.

-No me habías dicho que la conocías.

-Se me pasó comentarte- le volví a decir a mi hermano.

-_Ella es la persona que dijiste que era rara_- comentó de pronto Anthony y tanto los ojos de Emmett como los de Alice se abrieron al encontrarse con la mirada.

-Con qué soy rara, ¿No?

Rosalie y yo no empezamos a reír cuando Emmett empezó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza- hace rato dijiste que tal vez lo eras- se defendió.

-Sí pero no es para que se lo andes diciendo a todas las personas.

-Solamente se lo dije a él y por supuesto que no vas a decir nada- Emm se giró a ver a Anthony que de inmediato negó- Vez, no va a decir nada, pero mira An, te presentó a Rosalie mi novia. Rose él es mi sobrino.

Mi hijo se le quedo viendo unos instantes y Rosalie primero me volteó a ver un poco asombrada para después sonreírle tiernamente a Anthony y acariciarlo en su mejilla- hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-_Hola_- le contestó tímidamente- _me llamo Anthony_- terminó por decirle.

-¿Te llamas Anthony?!!!!- le pregunto muy sorprendida Alice lo cual hizo que todos la volteáramos a ver- Es… es.. que es un nombre muy bonito.

-Vez como si eres rara

-Cállate Emmett.

Antes de que mi hermano le contestará nuevamente Rosalie y yo nos empezamos a reír y poco después los demás nos siguieron aunque Anthony nos vió sin entender lo que nos sucedía. Me acerqué hacia donde estaba mi hermano y le quite a mi hijo de los brazos, mi intención era despedirme e irme a mi departamento para poder descansar, lo que no esperaba era que Rosalie me hablara.

-Tienes un hijo hermoso- comenzó a decir- y sus ojos son tan bellos, no sé, me recuerdan a alguien.

-_Tú también e-res muy linda_- dijo en voz baja mi hijo, cosa que me asombro, él no era de los niños que se abría fácilmente con los demás.

-Tienes excelentes gustos- dijo de pronto mi hermano y Anthony le sonrío.

-Gracias Anthony- le agradeció Rosalie sonrojada pero después me volteó a ver, noté como se mordía el labio inferior un poco nerviosa, pensé que no me iba a decir nada y justo cuando iba a romper la conexión de nuestras miradas dijo- Bella, crees… ¿crees que podamos hablar?

Mis ojos se agrandaron al escucharla y no pude evitar girarme a ver a Emmett que mantenía una sonrisa en su cara y movía su cabeza para que le contestara a su novia, de nuevo me gire para verla- Por supuesto.

-Bien chicas, entonces nosotros las dejamos solas y nos vamos a ver que podemos romper en la recámara de Emmett- Alice de inmediato dejó lo que llevaba en sus manos y tomó a Anthony de mis brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba las recámaras y baños.

Ambas volteamos a ver la reacción de mi hermano pero él seguía con su enorme sonrisa, tardó pocos segundos en comprender y su sonrisa se fue borrando para salir disparado hacia su recámara- Alice, donde le hagas algo a mi cabriolet 203, te mato!!!- lo escuchamos gritar mientras desaparecía atrás de una pared.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?

La voz de Rosalie sonó aún lado mío- desde que tengo uso de razón si.

Río y después las dos tomamos asiento en el sillón más amplio, Rosalie cruzó las piernas y dejó sus manos sobre ellas jugando un poco con sus dedos- Bella, yo… bueno, yo…yo…yo no sé cómo empezar, ya me había aprendido todo lo que te iba a decir pero parece que se me olvido por completo.

La miré detenidamente escuchando sus palabras, realmente se veía tan nerviosa por hablar conmigo- dime- le dije y ella que no me había volteado a ver desde que nos sentamos lo hizo- ¿en verdad me veo tan ogro para que estés así de nerviosa?

-No, no…es que con lo que paso, yo confundí las cosas y luego Emmett y…- no le entendí nada y ella se debió de haber dado cuenta porque paro de hablar.

-Porque no te tranquilizas un poco, mira, no te voy a negar de que me moleste con lo del frappe…

-Sí y tenía que ser cajeta, ¿verdad?- yo le asentí comprendiendo que Emmett le había contado que odiaba la cajeta.

Bajo la cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus manos y de nuevo hablo- Yo solo…yo… no se que decirte, no creo que con un perdón baste… no sabía que eras tú y Emmett antes era un poco coqueto y yo de por sí soy celosa, verlo a él y a otra persona agarrados de las manos… me descontrolé y no pensé…

-Me conformo con saber que lo amas y lo haces feliz, no necesitas pedirme una disculpa- de inmediato me miró y pude notar en sus ojos lo mal que se sentía con esto- no debí de comportarme así ese día, también me descontrolé

-Por supuesto que no, yo hubiera actuado peor que tú

-Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Alice me prestó aquella blusa- le comente empezando a reír un poco y cuando vio que aquello era broma me siguió- pero en serió, el saber que haces feliz a Emmett…

-Él es mi felicidad y amo a ese grandulón como no tienes idea- noté un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando menciono eso.

-Bien, entonces vamos a dejar atrás lo que paso y empecemos de nuevo- me detuve y estire mi mano- Mucho gusto, soy Bella la hermana de Emmett.

Primero tomó mi mano y después se acerco a darme un abrazo- Soy Rosalie Hale, la novia de tu hermano.

Y en cuanto aquel abrazo terminó me paré y hable- Emmett ya puedes salir- mi grandulón hermano salió detrás de la pared donde minutos antes había desaparecido.

-¿Ya me voy a poder relajar de lo que paso?

-Por supuesto Emmett, todo arreglado y como si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido- le dije.

-Es bueno saber que ya se arreglaron a Rose casi le explota la cabeza por estar pensando todo lo que te iba a decir.- Alice también salió cargando a Anthony que tenía un coche de Emmett entre sus manos.

-No sirvió de nada ensayar contigo- le dijo Rosalie- cuando la tuve enfrente se me olvido y me trabe.

-Nunca te había escuchado tan nerviosa- le dijo mi hermano que comenzó a reír- te escuchabas graciosa tartamudeando.

-Como si tu no hubieras estado nervioso, se estaba comiendo las uñas mientras las escuchaba- nos contó Alice pero antes de que Emmett le contestará siguió- pero bueno, como ya todo esta arreglado entre ustedes, porque no nos alistamos para salir a bailar.

-Perdón??

-Si verdad, no te hemos dicho nada…

-¿Nada de que Emmet?-le pregunté pero mis ojos iban de él hacia a Alice que sonreía de una forma "malévola"

-Pues es que hoy nos vamos a ir a bailar y por supuesto que tú vas a venir con nosotros

-Yo!- me señalé a mí misma con los ojos de Alice observándome- No puedo ir, tengo que cuidar…

-De eso ya nos encargamos- voltee a ver a Emmett que tenía fija su mirada en María, la cual acababa de llegar con nosotros- María me dijo que se puede quedar hoy cuidando a An.

-No- les dije- sería mucho abusar de ti y…

-Señora Swan no se preocupe yo lo hago encantada, además a usted le hace falta divertirse un poco y Anthony va a estar muy bien conmigo así que no se preocupe- su mirada maternal que le dirigió a mi hijo me indicó que lo cuidaría muy bien pero aún así no podía aceptar, An era mi responsabilidad.

-Bella por dios, hace años que no sales a divertirte conmigo, vamos por los viejos tiempos.

-Si Bella, porfa-

Tanto Emmett como Alice se acercaron a mí y me pusieron ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, había muchas veces en los que me había resistido a aquellos ojos de mi hermano y esa era de las veces que pensaba hacerlo pero al ver los que Alice me puso sabía que no me iba a poder resistir- Me gustaría ir pero no tengo que ponerme y así como vengo dudo que me dejen entrar- les dije mi última esperanza pero al notar la mirada cómplice de Alice y Rose sabía que algo tramaban.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Alice se encargo de eso- la voz de Rosalie salió entre risas por la cara que yo había puesto cuando la más pequeña de nostros sacó ropa de la maleta que llevaba después de haberle dejado a Anthony a Emmett.

-¿Esto fue un plan entre ustedes dos verdad?

-Nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacer algo así, pero ahora ya no tienes ningún pretexto para acompañarnos a bailar-me dijo por último mi hermano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!!!!!!!!!**

**Por fin esta el siete, pensé que no lo iba a acabar, como que me costó un poco de trabajo pero espero que les haya gustado, porque adivinen que??? Ya falta muy poco para que nuestros protagonistas se encuentren!!!!!**

**Ya saben, denle go y comenten si les esta gustando… los dejo con el avance del siguiente capitulo…**

**-**Jasper, en verdad no tengo ganas de ir

-Vamos Edward, no me hagas tener problemas con tu hermana

-------------------

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya?

-Porque al parecer la hermana de Emmett va a ir…


	8. ¿Podrías ser tú?

_**Noche para Amar**_

**8.¿Podrías ser tú?**

EDWARD POV

Acababa de llegar de mi revisión de pacientes de esa tarde-noche en el hospital, afortunadamente no había tenido ninguna nueva situación, así que se podía decir que esta noche y mis días de descanso no tendría una llamada de urgencia; sonreí al pensar en eso, la semana había sido un poco complicada porque tuve que intervenir en operaciones y largas revisiones por las madrugadas de esos días por lo que estaba completamente molido, las ojeras se estaban percibiendo ya, tanto, que Alice comenzaba a jugar con su broma de que yo era un vampiro, aunque la verdad así me sentía.

Acomode los papeles que llevaba en su respectivo archivo y limpie mi escritorio de las cosas que ya no servían para dejarlo todo en perfecto estado para el lunes que regresara a trabajar, me encontraba acomodando mi estetoscopio adentro de un cajón cuando un golpe de la puerta se escucho.

-Adelante

Me giré para ver de quien se trataba y al momento de que vi aquella cabellera un poco rojiza sabía quién era. Llevaba una mini falda bastante ajustada a su cuerpo y un top blanco con demasiado escote que ya no dejaba mucho a la imaginación- Amor, hola!!

Gritó entusiasmada corriendo a abrazarme hacia donde me encontraba sentado, el peso de ambos hizo que mi silla se hiciera atrás y pegara con la pared pero aquello no la interrumpió para besarme, tarde unos segundos en seguirle y hasta que nos faltó aire se apartó de mí- Hola Tanya

Ella me dio otro beso rápido en los labios y se sentó en mi escritorio, me sonrió de una manera provocadora- Ya les pregunté a las enfermeras si tenías que hacer algo hoy y ellas me dijeron que no, así que no te vas a escapar de salir conmigo esta noche

-Tanya sabes que no me gusta que estés averiguando cuando trabajo y cuando no- le dije fastidiado, como odiaba que hiciera eso pero al darse cuenta de mi enfado se acercó a mí y se sentó en mis piernas juntando demasiado su cuerpo.

-Eddy, no te enojes conmigo, no hemos salido en varios días y yo pensaba en salir contigo hoy, ir por ahí y después pasar por mi departamento a entretenernos un rato- me dijo susurrando lo último en mi oído y besando despacio mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios.

Al sentir que quería profundizar mas aquello aparte mi cabeza y aleje mis labios de ella lo mas que pude. ¿No entendía que esas acciones me molestaban? y a pesar de que Tanya sabía muy bien como envolverme para caer este día no le iba a funcionar- No creo que podamos salir.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se paró de mi pierna- ¿Cómo que no Edward?, hace mucho que no salimos y tú no tienes nada que hacer esta noche y yo tenía muchas ganas de divertirme…

-No te pudiste poner a pensar que tal vez estaría cansado después de días sin dormir bien- le dije irritado.

Claramente ella me iba a contestar pero el llamado de mi puerta la hizo detenerse. Me paré y fui a abrir, sonreí al ver a mi salvador delante de mí y lo deje pasar; aunque era un poco raro que Jasper me fuera a visitar al hospital sólo le daba las gracias, le di una mirada de "salvame" y él de inmediato entendió.

-Tanya, ¿cómo has estado?- la saludo- tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo Jasper- le contestó sin fingir que aquel encuentro le desagradaba.

Sin molestarse siquiera por su actitud él la saludo como si nada para después verme- ¿Ya están listo para irnos a la noche de películas?- nos pregunto.

-¡¡¡¿Perdón?!!!

De nuevo Jasper miró a Tanya- ¿No te ha dicho nada Edward?- ella le negó- pensé que te había invitado a ver películas rentadas en su casa y que por eso estabas aquí.

-¿Van a ver películas en tú casa?- me preguntó.

-Esa era el plan pero ni siquiera me dejaste decírtelo, si quieres venir adelante.

Río- Y supongo que estarán sus hermanas- ambos asentimos- Sabes que Edward, mejor ve tú solo y descansa, ya saldremos otro día- dicho eso se acercó a mi y rozo ligeramente mis labios para después irse.

-Gracias- le dije a Jasper dejándome caer en una de las sillas donde se sentaban mis pacientes- no sabía cómo quitármela de encima.

-Lo supuse desde que vi tu cara pero pensaba que te gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

-A veces, pero últimamente me hace cada berrinche que…ahhh!!

Jasper comenzó a reír y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de mí, dejando a un costado una bolsa que apenas percibía que la traía.

-¿Y ese milagro que vienes a visitarme?

-Pues ya vez, pasaba por aquí y me dije, porque no pasas a visitar a Edward, tal vez te puede necesitar.

-Sí como no, anda, ya dime el por qué- le pregunte de nuevo.

-¿No me crees?

-Haber Jasper, hoy es sábado en la noche, tú tienes novia y esa persona resulta ser mi hermana a la cual le gusta salir a divertirse…

De nuevo empezó a reír y cuando paro recogió lo que había dejado en el piso y me lo aventó, lo vi primero a él y después abrí lo que tenía entre mis manos, ¿Ropa?, lo volví a mirar con extrañeza y saque una camisa verde oscuro que nunca antes había visto- Alice ya te pego la adicción por las compras, ¿verdad?

-Yo no te lo compré, Alice me lo dio para que te lo diera

-¿Por qué no se espero a dármelo en casa?- le pregunté completamente desorientado.

Mi cara debió de expresar mi confusión por la sonrisa burlona que me dio Jasper- Por que quiere que la estrenes hoy para el lugar a donde vamos a ir.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No- dijo rotundamente

-Estoy cansado, por eso ni siquiera acepte ir con Tanya y…

-No saliste con Tanya por estar cansado si no porque no querías- no dije nada porque aquello era verdad pero en contestación guarde la camisa en la bolsa- ni la guardes- me dijo inmediatamente- hace rato te salve ¿no? y porque como yo lo veo ahora me debes una, así que toma esa camisa y vete a cambiar.

**-**Jasper, en verdad no tengo ganas de ir, estoy cansado y …

-Vamos Edward, no me hagas tener problemas con tu hermana

-Oye, Alice ni siquiera me preguntó si tenía ganas de ir y mucho menos se cuales son los planes para esta noche.

-Los planes para esta noche eran que yo vendría por ti, tú te pondrías esta camisa y juntos nos iríamos al antro donde había quedado con los demás y tú hermana estaría muy feliz conmigo- me acabo de decir con una sonrisa al recordarla.

-Vas hacer todo lo que ella te pida- le afirme- ¿sabes? eso da miedo.

-Eso es lo que una persona completamente enamorada hace, ya lo verás cuando te enamores.

Mi mano sujeto mi nuca incómodo ante sus palabras- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya?- le pregunté.

-Porque al parecer la hermana de Emmett va a ir…

-¿Bella?¿La hermana de Emmett?- le pregunté completamente sorprendido pero al parecer también a él lo sorprendí con aquello.

-Sí, Alice y Rosalie fueron por ellos dos, Rose tuvo un problemilla con ella y al parecer hoy iba a aprovechar para arreglarlo.

-¿Problema?- le pregunté con curiosidad pero después me paré de inmediato- en el camino me lo cuentas, voy al baño para arreglarme y cambiarme para irnos.

Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme completamente emocionado, desde aquel día en dónde Emmett nos había dicho que su hermana se llamaba Bella tenía unas ganas enormes de conocerla, tal vez era por lo que aquel nombre significaba para mí porque sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de que no fuera ella eran muy grandes, y a pesar de eso me traté de esmerar para quedar bien ante el espejo.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en irnos, nos fuimos en mi Volvo ya que a Jasper lo había dejado mi hermana ahí antes de ir por Emmett y Bella… solo al recordar su nombre mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y una sonrisa salía de mi rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- me preguntó Jasper al darse cuenta- creí que estabas cansado y sin ganas de salir.

Me quedé callado sin saber que decir y no despegue ni un momento mi vista de la calle hasta que le dije- Ni idea, mejor cuéntame que paso con Rose…

Con sólo mencionar a su hermana se olvido del anterior tema y me preguntó- ¿Alguna vez la has visto nerviosa e insegura?

Le negué tratando de recordar alguna situación- Pues ni yo tampoco y eso que soy su hermano.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te voy a contar pero más te vale no decirle ni comentarle nada- levanté mi mano para que entendiera que se lo prometía y entonces siguió- lo que pasa es que hace unos días se encontró con Emmett en una cafetería acompañado de una chava…

-No me digas que…

-¿Qué pensó que Emm le estaba poniendo el cuerno?- río- ya sabes cómo es Rosalie de celosa; Alice me contó que de inmediato fue a encararlo y le arrojó la bebida que traía a su acompañante que resulto ser la hermana de Emmett, Bella.

Traté de contener un poco mi risa, aunque resultara tan difícil, pero es que con tan solo imaginarme a Rose metida en una situación así era un poco cómico, incluso su hermano se estaba aguantando de no reír.- ¿Y después?

-Pues Bella se enojó y se fueron de aquel sitio, por eso hoy Rose fue a pedirle una disculpa y a Alice se le ocurrió que después de eso podríamos salir todos para que ellas dos pudieran convivir.

Volví a permanecer en silencio al saber que Alice había organizado todo esto, solo pensaba en la loca idea de que mi hermana hubiera arreglado todo esto para que yo conociera a Bella, aunque era improbable de que ella supiera algo de aquel pasado le agradecía el poder sacarme de esta duda.

En el resto del camino solo hablamos muy poco de cómo nos estaba hiendo en el trabajo o cosas por el estilo, sin mencionar aquel nombre que me traía vuelto loco en mi cabeza, aquella imagen que guardaba perfectamente se hacía cada vez más clara conforme nos acercábamos al lugar donde habíamos quedado con los otros.

Cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento de aquel lugar noté a unos carros más allá el porsche amarillo de Alice y el jeep de Emmett, no pude evitar sonreír al ver todavía aquella imagen metida en mi cabeza pero la voz de Jasper me trajo al mundo real- Alice me acaba de mandar un mensaje, están esperándonos adentro.

Le asentí y juntos caminamos a la entrada, no tardamos en estar adentro, las luces que bailaban con la música del lugar hacía que se pudiera apreciar bien por donde se caminaba a pesar de estar oscuro- que bueno que entraron antes para agarrar lugar- escuche que me decía Jasper a un lado- me dijo que estaban en las mesas de arriba, a ver si los distingues.

Mis ojos de inmediato se fueron al lugar donde él mencionaba, tal vez hubiera sido más fácil buscar a Emmett por su musculatura pero mi mente solo estaba concentrada en una persona, recorrí una y otra vez los lugares pero la gente que se apoyaba en el barandal me impedían ver más allá.

Seguí a mi amigo por las escaleras sin dejar de buscar mientras caminaba, solo cuando sentí un jalón me gire para observar hacia donde me señalaban. A solo unos cuantos metros estaba Emmett bebiendo de un vaso y aun lado suyo estaban Rosalie y Alice platicando con alguien, la forma en que le caía su cabello impedía ver su rostro.

A cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba más y más, por un lado no dejaba de ver a la persona con la que mi hermana hablaba pero mi mente solo estaba enfocada en aquel angelical rostro que había conocido hace más de tres años y con el que la mayoría de mis noches soñaba.

-Chicos, por fin llegaron- la voz de Emmett y su salto hacia mí me sobresaltaron cuando me saludo, ¿Tan rápido había llegado hacia donde estaba?

Pero aquello se calmo de inmediato cuando escuche decir mi nombre a mi hermana, me gire en la dirección donde la había escuchado y justo cuando lo hacía unos ojos color chocolate también lo hicieron y pude ver el reflejo de mi asombro en su propia cara, aquella imagen que tanto había guardado estaba enfrente de mí, con unos rasgos un poco mayores a los recordaba pero esa dulzura en su rostro era la misma.

De nuevo la voz de Emmett y su mano en mi hombro me sobresaltaron- Mira Edward, te presento a mi hermana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPÍTULO… SUPONGO QUE EL OTRO YA MAS O MENOS SABRAN DE QUE SE TRATA, NO??? AUNQUE COMO CREEN QUE ACTUE BELLA???**

**ESPERO QUE DEN MUCHOS GO Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR SEIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA….**

**QUE TENGAN UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! QUE HOY EMPIEZA Y QUE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS PRO´POSITOS …**

**LES DEJO EL AVANCE…**

-Ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que te encontraría este día

-Imagínate como estoy yo que sigo pensando que esto es un sueño

---------------------------------

-¿Estás bien? Te vez un poco pálida

-Estoy bien, de seguro son las luces que me están dando a la cara a cada rato


	9. Entre sueños y realidad

_**Noche para Amar**_

**9. Entre sueños y realidad**

BELLA POV

Teníamos como unos quince minutos de haber llegado a aquel antro, pero antes de eso, Alice me había sometido a una pequeña tortura para según ella verme mejor de lo que ya estaba; tuve que bañarme de nuevo en el departamento de Emmett y después tuve que cambiarme tres veces de ropa hasta que la pequeña duendecillo estuvo conforme, aunque creo que lo que más me molesto fueron las risas de mi propio hijo y claro, la de mi querido hermano. Varias veces trate de negarme a Alice, pero esta tiene algo en su hermosa pero diabólica carita que hace que no le puedas negar nada, pobre de Jasper.

Desde que habíamos llegado me sentí un poco incomoda y no sabía muy bien el por qué, tal vez era que había dejado por primera vez en la noche a mi hijo o que estaba en un ambiente ya desconocido para mí, la última vez que había ido a algo similar fue mucho antes de que conociera al padre de Anthony, Edward.

Su nombre, solo con pensarlo su rostro aparecía en mi cabeza, sus ojos esmeralda y su voz tan varonil pero tan dulce eran parte de mí recuerdo…

-Hey Bella, Bella- repitió una voz a lado mío mientras se movía una pequeña mano delante de mis ojos.

-Alice, perdón, yo…¿me decías algo?

Y a pesar de que la música del lugar y la voz de la gente eran algo fuerte, logre escuchar su encantadora risa- te estaba preguntando si querías tomar algo- le asentí.

-Refresco estaría bien.

-¿Refresco?- me preguntó mi hermano sorprendido y volví a asentir- Haber Bella, por fin sales conmigo después de varios años y me dices que no vas a tomar nada de alcohol.

-Emmett, te recuerdo que tengo un hijo de tres años- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo que no tomara.

Pero el hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y se volteó al mesero que estaba observándonos, ¿desde cuándo había llegado ese tipo? Me pregunte a mí misma al verlo parado ahí.

-Haber me traes dos aqua thunder y dos speed con vodka- le dijo como si nada al mesero que rápidamente se fue, de inmediato entendí para quienes eran los dos últimos tragos.

-Oye!!- le reclame a mi hermano-no pienso tomarme eso, una cosa es que quieras que tome pero con eso me vas a matar.

Río como si nada- Vamos Bella, no exageres.

Iba a seguirle reclamando pero Rosalie me habló- No te preocupes, yo me tomo ese trago y tú tomas el mío, es bastante tranquilo así que no te preocupes.

-Sí, aparte es bastante rico, algo calmado para empezar la noche- me dijo Alice al otro lado mío.

-Oigan!!!, eso no se vale, yo le pedí a mi hermanita ese trago y…- solo basto una mirada de Rosalie para que él se callara, no pude evitar reír, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cómo era aquella relación pero di gracias porque alguien me ayudaría con mi tonto hermano, Rose quería ganarse mi cariño, ¿no?

Estuvimos platicando otro rato más mientras que nos traían lo que habíamos pedido, Emmett se había puesto a bailar en nuestra mesa, Rosalie solo lo veía moverse y reía por unas cosas que le decía mi hermano. Alice y yo estábamos hablando un poco de Jasper, se veía ansiosa porque su novio llegara, le estaba platicando más o menos como lo había conocido gracias a mi hermano y de las pocas salidas que había tenido con ellos. Me estaba entreteniendo con ella, así que cuando mi hermano habló de nuevo ni siquiera le preste mucha atención.

-Chicos, por fin llegaron- le escuche decir y Alice de inmediato volteó a ver a los que acababan de llegar con una sonrisa.

-Edward- salió aquel nombre de su boca y tan rápido como mi cuello pudo girarse la seguí hacia donde su vista se dirigía.

Mi cuerpo dejó de respirar a pesar de que ahora mi boca estaba un poco abierta al igual que mis ojos, cualquier sonido desapareció cuando vi aquellos ojos con los que soñaba cada noche, aquel dios griego de rasgos un poco más maduros estaba delante de mí como si los años no hubieran pasado, su cabello ligeramente despeinado estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que lo había visto pero no podía negarme a mí misma que ese hombre no era el mismo del cual locamente me había enamorado hace años.

- Mira Edward, te presento a mi hermana- escuche decir a mi hermano y en ese mismo instante recordé en qué lugar y con quien estaba.

Él no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse y fue directo hacia mí, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando me saludo y sin habérmelo esperado antes besó mi mejilla de una manera tierna.

-Ho- hola- le dije completamente nerviosa pero parecía que no se daba cuenta de mi actual estado, seguía ahí parado sonriéndome mientras que yo empezaba a sentir la mirada curiosa de los que estaban a mí alrededor y repitiéndome una y otra vez que esto era producto del alcohol que estaba en el ambiente.

-Chicos, aquí les dejó sus bebidas- dijo una voz desconocida, sólo noté de que se trataba del mesero cuando dejó una bebida enfrente de mí y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé y le di un buen trajo.

-Hey!!! No que no te la ibas a tomar- me giré a ver a mi hermano que me veía con una gran sonrisa.

-Ca-cambie de opinión- le dije en un susurro que dudaba que hubiera escuchado.

-Ja, ja. Ok, Jazz, Eddy que van a querer…

-Lo mismo que ustedes- se apresuro a decirles él, ¿acaso después de estos años no había olvidado su voz y la reconocía sin siquiera verlo?.

No me anime a girarme y toparme de nuevo con su mirada, solo tome de nuevo un largo sorbo de mi bebida y sentí como un escalofrío pasaba por todo mi cuerpo cuando aquel líquido pasaba por mi garganta

-Bella, ¿estás bien? Te vez un poco pálida- me dijo Alice en cuanto deje mi trago en la mesa..

Volteé hacia donde ella estaba -Estoy bien, de seguro son las luces que me están dando a la cara a cada rato- le respondí con la excusa más tonta que se me había ocurrido, noté como sus ojos pasaban de mí a él continuamente, pensé que me iba a decir otra cosa pero su novio fue hacia donde nosotras estábamos y la saludo de inmediato con un beso en los labios para después verme a mí.

-¿Ya no saludas?

-Tú eres el que acaba de llegar- le contesté de inmediato sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía.

Escuche su risa y después me vino a abrazar, cuando se separó me dijo- me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo Bella- se quedo cerca de mí y su ceño se frunció cuando vio mi manera agitada de respirar- ¿Seguro qué estás bien?

-Sí- le dije un poco insegura y me volteé para toparme con el rostro preocupado de mi hermano y su novia- saben que, solo necesito ir al baño.

No esperé ni siquiera que me contestaran y me paré rozando un poco a aquel hombre que seguía parado aún lado mío, no lo mire y como pude baje rápidamente cuidando de no tropezarme y me dirigí hacia donde los letreros del antro decían donde estaban los baños.

Entre y me recargue primero en la puerta detrás de mí, mi respiración estaba mucho más agitada y la imagen de él de hace unos momentos no lograba dejarme en paz. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse de un momento a otro y si no fuera porque me di cuenta que una chica más o menos de mi edad me estaba viendo preocupadamente, hubiera empezado a hiperventilar.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto aquella chica parándose enfrente de mí.

Le asentí y me separé de la puerta pero me siguió con su mirada- solo estoy un poco mareada, el vodka no me sienta muy bien.

Pareció que mi respuesta le basto, subió sus hombros y desapareció por la puerta. Di un largo suspiro cuando escuche que esta se cerraba y me dirigí a los lavabos, abrí la llave del primero y moje mis manos para después refrescarme la cara, ni siquiera supe cuantas veces hice lo mismo y solo cuando unas gotas empezaron a deslizarse por mi cuello lo pare de hacer.

Me miré en el espejo para toparme con mi imagen pálida de mi cara pero eso ni siquiera me importo, solo pensaba si esto era un sueño o no, inconscientemente me pellizque y de inmediato me sobe mi brazo, por supuesto que esto no era ningún sueño, él, Edward, el hombre por el que había soñado tantas noches, por el que había buscado hasta cansarme y hubiera dado tantas cosas por poderlo encontrar y ahora, sin siquiera proponérmelo lo había encontrado, más bien él me había encontrado y simplemente yo había salido corriendo de la mesa sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunté a mí misma golpeándome en la frente y de repente mis ojos se abrieron por completo al entender el ¿por qué?- Anthony- susurré- él… él, no… no sabe nada.

El pánico se apodero de mí y salí de los baños con la clara intención de irme, había mucha más gente y la mayoría de ellos estaban bailando estorbándome a mí para poder salir, solamente di unos cuantos pasos hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba de uno de mis brazos, giré rápidamente provocando que mis pies se enredaran y me hicieran tropezar hacia adelante, pensé que el golpe iba ser fuerte pero fue todo lo contrario, golpeé con algo suave pero duro y de inmediato unos brazos me envolvieron.

Antes de separarme respire el aroma de mi salvador y sin proponérmelo mi mente me llevo al pasado, poco a poco me fui separando pero incluso, antes de hacerlo, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera encantadora pese a la oscuridad de donde nos encontrábamos y rápidamente me sentí perdida en ellos como la primera vez.

-¿Te lastimaste?- escuche que me decía con aquella voz aterciopelada, le negué lentamente con la cabeza y me sonrió con la misma sonrisa de la cual me había enamorado y guardaba recelosamente en mi memoria, pero su sonrisa se borró pronto- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de ese modo?, siempre había soñado nuestro encuentro pero en ellos nunca actuabas así.

-Yo… yo- empecé a tartamudear sin poderme concentrar en mis palabras- nunca imagine.

-Encontrarme aquí- me a completo él- lo sé, yo tampoco imagine que…- hizo una pausa y de nuevo me sonrió de esa manera- que la chica con la que sueño cada noche era la hermana de uno de mis amigos.

No supe que contestarle pero pareció que a él no le importaba porque continuo hablando-Ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que te encontraría este día.

-Imagínate como estoy yo que sigo pensando que esto es un sueño- le dije casi de inmediato.

-No- me dijo negando con su cabeza sin quitar esa sonrisa- ya trate de despertarme y no lo es, esto es real, tu y yo hablando aquí es real.

Me encontré sonriéndole después de esa misma forma- Es real, después de todos estos años por fin te encontré Edward.

-¿Por fin me encontraste? ¿Me estabas buscando?

-Te busqué como no tienes idea, yo perdí me celular aquel día y no tenía como encontrarte, regrese al hotel pero nadie sabía de ti y yo solo sabía tu nombre- le dije rápidamente.

-Nunca entendí porque desapareciste así, sin decirme nada- me dijo.

-Yo tuve que hacerlo, mí papá me había…- pero no alcance a terminar lo que decía, Rosalie se acercó hacia dónde estábamos, viéndome un poco preocupada.

-Bella, Bella!!! ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó de inmediato con su rostro preocupado- estábamos preocupados por ti, te estabas tardando demasiado y…

-Perdón Rose, yo la hice tardar- le dijo rápidamente Edward y Rosalie lo miro extrañada como si apenas se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Pensé que ibas a ir por las bebidas.

-Así era pero me encontré con Bella y empezamos a platicar- siguió diciéndole él girando a verme y su sonrisa de nuevo apareció en su rostro, aunque al parecer yo no fui la única en darme cuenta.

Escuche como Rosalie reía y cuando la mire se detuvo pero me dirigió una mirada pícara- Bien, porque no subimos con los otros, para no preocuparlos.

Asentí y seguimos a Rose entre la gente del lugar, continuamente Edward y yo nos mirábamos y no podía evitar contestar la sonrisa que me daba. Llegamos a donde todos estaban sentados y cuando mi hermano me vio se paro.

-¿Dónde andabas? Me estaba preocupando por ti.

-Lo siento Emmett, solo fui al baño- le dije aunque sabía perfectamente que él no se iba a conformar con aquello, me conocía bastante bien.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada, en serio- le dije para que se calmara pero su mirada me hizo continuar- me duele un poco la cabeza Emmett, creo es mejor que me regrese …

-Sigues preocupada por Anthony, ¿Cierto?- me cortó lo que iba a decirle para decir eso con un poco de burla y ya más relajado- Bells, él esta súper bien con María.

Al instante me preocupe por lo que acababa de decir, sentí que mi corazón nuevamente comenzaba acelerar y mi mirada paso de mi hermano a Edward quién hizo la pregunta que me nos quería en ese momento escuchar de sus labios.

-¿Quién es Anthony?

-Es el hijo de Bella- contestó Rosalie que seguía parada atrás de nosotros.

La cara de Edward cambió completamente y la forma en la que me veía me hizo dejar de verlo, podía notar como en su mente se formaban ideas completamente diferentes a lo que era en realidad, de hecho, ¿cómo podía imaginarse que él tenía un hijo conmigo?

-¿Ti… tienes un hijo?- su voz apenas sonó y pude notar cierta tristeza.

-Sí Eddy- le contestó alegremente Emmett- te prometo que luego lo conocerás, es un niño encantador, Rosalie y Alice ya lo conocen, ¿verdad?- él se giro a ver a las susodichas.

Y me fije en Alice que por primera vez no la veía con aquella expresión tan alegre en su cara, solo parecía atenta a mí y a su hermano- Creo que deberías de conocerlo Edward, Emmett tiene razón, Anthony es el niño de tres años más bonito que haya visto en mi vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HOLA A TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Perdonen por haberme tardado en subir pero pues no había tenido mucho tiempo para este fic, como unas sabrán, estaba terminando mi otra historia, del dolor al odio y después al amor, y pues me concentré en eso, aparte aquí no me llegaba la inspiración mas bien me llego para otra historia que por cierto ya esta el prefacio, para que pasen a leerla jajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como ya leyeron las cosas se empiezan a poner más complicada para Bella, ya verán el otro capítulo. Por fa, déjenme muchos RR y a las personas que no hayan leído mi otra historia los invito a hacerlo… ya les dejo el avance, cuídense…**

-Te juro que pareció como si se conocieran de antes.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Jaja, hermanito, estoy segura que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.


	10. ¿Sabes contar o no?

_**Noche para Amar**_

**10. ¿Sabes contar o no?**

EDWARD POV

Estaba acostado en mi cama viendo como la luz del sol se empezaba a filtrar por mi ventana a través de unos huecos que no alcanzaban a cubrir mis cortinas. El sonido de algunos pájaros se comenzaban a escuchar avisándome que la mañana ya había llegado pero yo no tenía intención alguna de pararme, en mi mente solo estaban los sucesos de la anterior noche, de su cara y de su linda voz.

Me había sorprendido tanto el verla de nuevo, el saber que ella era la hermana de uno de mis amigos pero sobre todo saber que tenía un hijo, cuando los oí hablar de él sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido y es que ella al no haber negado nada había hecho que miles de ideas se formaran en mi cabeza, lo cual no me había dejado pegar los ojos en toda la noche.

Desde que la había visto tenía la clara intención de no dejarla ir sin antes haber hablado con ella, pero ¿cómo diablos iba a tomar esa noticia? Durante tres años no había logrado olvidar su rostro, estaba en la mayor parte de mis sueños y no dejaba de soñar sus adorables labios ni un segundo, y cuando por fin creí que mi sueño se podía hacer realidad me entero de una noticia que rompió mi corazón en ese mismo instante.

Impacte mi puño contra mi cama mientras contenía un poco de mi furia apretando lo mas que podía mis dientes, quería gritar y maldecir al estar imaginándome a Bella en brazos de otro tipo cargando a un niño …

Ni siquiera había esperado alguna explicación por parte de ella, de hecho por su forma de actuar estaba segura que no me iba a decir nada y mucho menos yo le iba a preguntar, se fue a los pocos minutos del antro en compañía de Emmett y los demás nos fuimos al cabo de una hora, en la cual ni siquiera hable.

-Buenos días!!- escuche de pronto como alguien habría mi puerta y la cerraba atrás de ella, con un paso de bailarina se sentó en mi cama- ¿no piensas saludarme o qué?

-No sé que tienen de buenos – le contesté serio.

-Sin duda eres un amargueitor, ahora ni si quiera le puedes echar culpa a la cruda porque ni tomamos mucho.

-Alice, no estoy de ánimos para hablar contigo- había sonado grosero, eso era una parte que odiaba de mi, el estar enojado y desquitarme con los demás aunque no tuvieran la culpa pero olvidaba con quien hablaba.

-Lástima- me dijo pero no hizo ningún ademán por irse, resoplé fuertemente y me senté en mi cama recargándome en el respaldo- ¿Y qué tal te pareció anoche?, fue una lástima que no nos hayamos podido quedar otro rato.

-Sí, que lástima- le dije con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

-Era la primera vez que salíamos con Bella y ni siquiera lo pude aprovechar, tanto me costo convencerla para qué…- el oír su nombre en voz de mi hermana me hizo voltear a verla y recordar que ella ya la conocía de antes.

-¿Conocías a Bella de antes?

Podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron unos segundos cuando escucho mi pregunta- Pues si, de hecho fue chistoso como la conocí, hasta se puede decir que lo hice por ti- me contó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mí mirada fue de desconcierto- Sí, ¿recuerdas el ultimo postre que te hizo mamá?- me preguntó y asentí- pues fui yo quien fue por tus mentados duraznos pero alguien me los había ganado y ¿adivina quien fue esa persona?

-Bella- susurré su nombre y ella me lo afirmo.

-Aja, y también conocí al adorable de Anthony ahí, es un primor de niño- al decir eso tomó mi almohada y la abrazó como si se imaginara a aquel niño pero yo no pude dejar de molestarme nuevamente.

Sin darme cuenta me había parado y estaba observando lo que había fuera de mi ventana pero la risa de mi hermana y su pregunta posterior me hicieron despertar de mis recuerdos- Cualquiera diría que dije algo malo ante tu actitud, Edward- me llamó- ¿Bella y tú ya se conocían?

Me giré rápidamente para toparme con unos ojos color dorados viéndome sin parpadear esperando solo una respuesta- No sé de que hablas, nunca antes la había visto- le negué.

-Pues te juro que pareció como si se conocieran de antes.

-En verdad no sé a qué te refieres.

-Jaja, hermanito, estoy segura que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- me dijo pero su sonrisa cambio- ella se puso pálida cuando te vio, tartamudeo cuando los presentaron y después salió corriendo, pero sobre todo, tus ojos tenían una chispa cuando la vieron que…

-Alice, no sé de que hablas…- la corté, ¿había sido tan obvio?

Unos segundos me estuvo observando, tratando de ver más allá de mis palabras y por primera vez no pude resiste aquellos ojos que me observaban. Camine hacia donde estaban mis discos y tomé cualquiera para ver la portada.

-Edward, tu nerviosismo te delata- me dijo pero evite voltear o decirle algo, ella continuó- también Rose me contó que los encontró muy juntos en la pista, ¿sabes? ella piensa igual que yo.

Por mi mente pasó el recuerdo de Bella en mis brazos cuando se había tropezado, en sentir su cuerpo junto al mío de nuevo…- ¿Entonces si la conoces?- preguntó una voz muy cercana a mí, me sobresalto el tenerla a unos centímetros todavía con aquella molesta mirada- ¿También conoces a Anthony?

-Por supuesto que no, no conozco ni a ese niño ni al padre!!!- le grite enojado ante oírla decir nuevamente su nombre.

-Y quien esta hablando del padre. Yo que sepa Bella es soltera…

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunté al escucharla y me acerque los centímetros que había retrocedido al gritarle- ¿No está casada?¿Vive sola?

-Pues para no conocerla estas bastante interesado por ella- termino con otra risa y se dio media vuelta amenazando con salir de mi cuarto.

-No, no, no- me interpuse antes de que llegara a la puerta y la tomé por los hombros- No te vas a salir hasta que contestes.

-¿La conoces?- volvió a preguntarme.

Dude unos segundos en decirle la verdad pero estaba seguro que hasta que no lo hiciera no me contaría nada- Si, la conozco.

-¿Es ella verdad?¿La chava que conociste en aquella cafetería?

Me asombre a que me preguntara eso, Alice era la única que sabía mas o menos lo que había sucedido en aquel viaje, pero que se acordara de eso y peor aún, que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Movió su cabeza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Las únicas veces en las que he visto brillar de esa forma tus ojos como ayer, es cada vez que miras ese celular- su dedo indicó aquel aparato que se encontraba en mi escritorio y sin saber si era correcto o no decirle, lo admití.

-Bella y esa chava a la cual busqué sin cansancio son la misma persona.

Mi hermana comenzó a dar brinquitos aplaudiendo de emoción- Lo sabía, lo sabía!!!

-Alice cálmate y explícame lo que te pregunte.

Ella dejo de saltar y se fue muy tranquilamente a sentar en mi cama, estaba estresado y tome el puente de mi naríz entre mis dedos, apretándolo un poco mientras veía como caminaba lentamente- parece que disfrutas con mi tortura.

-Un poco- admitió- pero ya te dije que ella no es casada.

-A ese niño no lo trajo la cigüeña, ¿vive en unión libre o qué?

Ella movió su cabeza refunfuñando palabras que no alcance a escuchar- Ella vive solo con su hijo en un departamento, no tiene pareja por lo que yo sé.

-Ese niño no vino…

-Edward por dios!!!- me gritó desesperada- ya sé como vienen los bebés- suspiro tratándose de calmar.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- le pregunté después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Ayer te dije que tenía tres- me contesto de inmediato indicándomelo también con los dedos, asentí solamente si pensar mucho en su edad- Edward- me llamó de nuevo y me giré a verla, se notaba un poco frustrada- ¿Sabes hacer cuentas?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Hace tres años que paso?…- me dijo tratando de que captara su idea.

Me gire y camine hacia el escritorio, sin proponérmelo tomé el celular entre mis manos y como si de repente recordara la fecha exacta de aquel viaje con mi papá, lo entendí, sentí como mi corazón se empezaba a agitar ante aquella loca idea, mis ojos buscaron inmediatamente a los de Alice – No puede ser- le empecé a decir temblando un poco.

-¿Ya has captado también la otra cosa que te estoy repite y repite?- no le contesté- Se llama Anthony- me dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo y al ver que no captaba empezó nuevamente a enojarse- ¿Recuerdas cual es tú segundo nombre o tengo que enseñarte tú acta de nacimiento?

-An- Anthony?- le trate de afirmar pero más bien pareció que le preguntaba y en ese mismo instante mi mente recordó aquel momento…

………………………

_¿Qué haces para divertirte?- me pregunto._

_-A veces salgo con mis amigos, con mi hermana, aunque para serte sincero odio salir con ella de compras._

_-Como todo hombre._

_-No en serio, es que tú no sabes que es salir de compras con Alice- le dije y habrá visto mi expresión que se empezó a reír._

_-¿Tan malo es? – me preguntó un poco asombrada._

_-Ni te lo imaginas, pero si no voy con ella cuando me lo pide empieza hacer un berrinche y me llama por todo un mes Anthony._

_-¿Y que tiene de malo que te diga así?_

_-Odio mi segundo nombre- ella se empezó de nuevo a reír._

_-A mí me gusta- me dijo con su enorme sonrisa._

_-Tal vez ahora me agrade más pero solo si tú lo dices._

……………………………

El recordarlo me hizo sentir de una manera extraña, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera relacionado el nombre de su hijo con él mío?¿Su hijo? Ese niño tenía tres años y se llamaba igual a mí, ¿era coincidencia eso o había algo más?.

-Edward, Edward!- mi hermana me llamó mientras su mano pasaba delante de mis ojos, no sé que vio en mi rostro que se asusto- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un poco tímida.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le dije después de un tiempo.

-Estas más pálido de lo normal, creo que todo de cayó pesado.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo tome?- le pregunte en un susurro- tú me estás diciendo que ese niño puede ser algo mío- dije con una voz asustada.

Alice lo notó y me trajo hacia ella para abrazarme, no tarde en responder y rodeé con mis brazos su pequeño cuerpo- ¿Tanto te asusta?

-Alice, yo no… yo…- balbuceé- hace unas horas mi cabeza estaba sumergida en mis recuerdos de ella y no precisamente pensando en su hijo como mío, pero ahora tú me llegas con estas sospechas y… es sorpresivo.

-Tal vez yo este equivocada- me dijo cuando nos separamos un poco pero en sus ojos pude ver lo contrario a lo que decía.

-No dices eso muy convencida

Resoplo y de nuevo se fue a sentar a mi cama- Anthony es muy parecido a ti- me dijo observando mi reacción-¿Te acuerdas cuando busqué la foto de nosotros dos de pequeños?- asentí- ese día fue cuando los conocí, toda aquella tarde me quedé pensando en su rostro y cuando te ví fue como si lo hubiera comprendido.

Inconscientemente mi mano paso por mi despeinado cabello, todo lo que sucedía era tan raro que pensaba que todavía estaba dormido, mis ojos se cerraron por unos instantes tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Tienes su dirección?- le pregunté de inmediato si detenerme a contestar su pregunta- necesito hablar con ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me había tardado en bañarme y alistarme, pensé que el agua a través de mi cuerpo podría relajarme pero no fue así, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi hermana. Todo esto era tan raro, muy parecido a aquel día en que conocí a Bella, había sido de una manera tan rápida lo nuestro que siempre sentí como si solo hubiera sido un sueño y ahora, después de algunos años ella estaba de nuevo en mi vida pero de una manera completamente diferente.

Cuando estuve listo baje las escaleras corriendo sin detenerme a saludar a mis padres que se encontraban desayunando, no me preocupe por su expresión estaba seguro que Alice les diría alguna cosa para cubrirme, lo más importante en estos momentos para mí era verla, verlos.

Conducí más rápido de lo acostumbrado y me pasé algunos semáforos en rojo, la suerte estuve conmigo ya que ninguna patrulla se encontraba cerca. Seguí la dirección que me había dado mi hermana y no fue difícil ubicar la zona en donde vivía Bella, anteriormente muy cerca de ahí vivió uno de mis amigos de instituto y recordando las calles por donde debía ir para llegar al edificio que marcaba la dirección.

Me estacione cerca del parque de enfrente, viendo como las personas a penas comenzaban a salir de sus casas para pasar el día jugando con sus hijos. Traté de encontrar algo que me dijera que ella estaba en su departamento pero ni siquiera conocía el coche que traía, de hecho, conocía muy pocas cosas de ella.

Baje de mi automóvil con un temblor en mis piernas y en vez de cruzar la calle que me separaba de aquel edificio solo me recargué en mi auto tratando de calmar un poco mi agitado corazón así como mi respiración, pero aquello solo aumentó más cuando escuche su voz.

-Anthony, no corras con la pelota- acababa de salir del edificio cargando unas cuantas cajas y se dirigía hacia donde estaban estacionados varios autos- Anthony!

Volvió a decir y mi vista siguió la dirección hacia donde miraba, un niño pequeño se encontraba lanzando una pelota hacia el aire, llevaba un short azul y una playera de dibujos a juego con eso, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su rostro, su cabello era de color bronce, estaba un poco despeinado y sus ojos color verde se notaban felices por aquel juego.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero en seguida me repuse con lo que sucedió, paso todo en cámara lenta pero a la vez tan rápido que ni siquiera pensé en lo que hice. Él aventó su pelota una vez más pero sus pequeñas manos no la atraparon y rodó hacia la calle, el siguió su pelota sin importarle hacia donde corría y el chillido de unas llantas se comenzó a escuchar.

-ANTHONY!!!!- escuche el grito de Bella cuando yo comencé a correr hacia donde el niño estaba y me aventé a él cuando sentí muy próximo el carro, el pegó contra mi pecho y mis brazos lo rodearon mientras ambos rodábamos por el suelo.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la muñeca donde me había apoyado para que él no se golpeara así como el ardor en uno de mis codos pero aquello no importaba, lo único importante era que él estaba sobre mi pecho tomado fuertemente de mi camisa pero si ningún daño aparente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Antes que todo, perdón!!!! Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero mi excusa es muy buena, lamentablemente tuve un accidente y pues me impidió escribir por un buen tiempo, de hecho todavía no ando muy bien pero ya no quería dejarlas esperando más tiempo… también pronto actualizare "palabras que hieren" si no la han leído se las recomiendo ( ando triste con esa porque no me han dado muchos RR) así que porfa, léanla también j aja ja…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben, denle go y comenten…**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Para ser doctor te quejas mucho**

**Prefiero que el que cure sea yo y no al revés.**


	11. Súper héroe

_**Noche para Amar**_

**11. Súper héroe**

EDWARD POV

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero en seguida me repuse con lo que sucedió, paso todo en cámara lenta pero a la vez tan rápido que ni siquiera pensé en lo que hice. Él aventó su pelota una vez más pero sus pequeñas manos no la atraparon y rodó hacia la calle, siguió su pelota sin importarle hacia donde corría y el chillido de unas llantas se comenzó a escuchar.

-ANTHONY!!!!- escuche el grito de Bella cuando yo comencé a correr hacia donde el niño estaba y me aventé a él cuando sentí muy próximo el carro, él pegó contra mi pecho y mis brazos lo rodearon mientras ambos rodábamos por el suelo.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la muñeca donde me había apoyado para que él no se golpeara así como el ardor en uno de mis codos pero aquello no importaba, lo único importante era que él estaba sobre mi pecho tomado fuertemente de mi camisa pero si ningún daño aparente.

-Anthony!!- escuche un grito cercano y antes de que pudiera notarlo alguien tomó al niño que estaba encima de mí- ¿Estás bien? ¿te duele algo?- le preguntaron mientras él comenzaba a llorar, Bella estaba cargándolo arrodillada aún lado mío con los ojos llorosos y preocupados y sin dejar de ver a su hijo, pero cuando hice un movimiento para pararme ella me miro, de inmediato la sorpresa se reflejo en su cara.

Ambos nos incorporamos al mismo tiempo sin dejarnos de ver, solo rompimos el contacto cuando una voz nos hablo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?, no era mi intención… se los juro, el niño salió de repente y yo apenas… - se traba de un hombre de mediana edad, su rostro pálido se notaba preocupado por lo ocurrido mientras que pasaba su mirada de Bella a mí una y otra vez, note como personas se habían acercado a ver lo ocurrido y nos rodeaban en un circulo- no fue mí intención, se los juro…

-No se preocupe- le conteste- fue un accidente.

-¿El niño está bien?, ¿Necesitan que los lleve al hospital?-nos pregunto todavía nervioso pero su mirada estaba enfocada en Bella y Anthony que seguía llorando en sus brazos.

-No se preocupe, al parecer está bien- le contestó ella un poco agitada para después verme y acercarse más a mí- ¿Tú lo estás?- no sabía si aquel tono era de preocupación por el verme ahí afuera de su departamento o el de que hubiera salido lastimado.

-Lo estoy- le dije.

-No hay problema, yo los puedo llevar a un hospital…- comenzaba a decir de nuevo el señor.

-No se preocupes, yo soy doctor, revisaré al niño para estar seguros de que este bien.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que tuve que convencerlo de que todo estaba bien y cuando por fin él se fue y la gente empezó a dispersarse me acerque a Bella, su cara todavía era de preocupación y sus ojos estaban enfocados solo en Anthony, el cual no había cesado el llanto, cuando estaba delante de ella de manera involuntaria me encontraba deslizando mis dedos en la desordenada cabellera de su hijo -¿Cómo esta?

-No sé- dijo preocupada y me volteó a ver- lo mejor es que lo lleve con un doctor para que lo revise.

Me comenzó a decir pero antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar tome a Anthony de sus brazos y lo acerque hacia mí, él ni siquiera puso resistencia ante eso y cuando lo sentí junto a mí algo recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir bien- ¿Podemos subir a tú departamento para que lo revise?

Bella no dudó ni un segundo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, tomamos el elevador y me recargue en el fondo mientras ella se paraba enfrente mío y acariciaba la espalada de su hijo que seguía llorando ahora en mi pecho y se aferraba a mi camisa, me sentí mal al verlo en ese estado y sin ponerme a pensar en mi acto bese su cabeza y lo aferre más a mí.

Sentí la mirada de Bella y hasta que el ascensor llegó a su piso rompimos el contacto, la seguí por el pasillo y se detuvo a unas cuantas puertas, rápidamente saco la llave y nos abrió.

No me fije exactamente por donde iba, solo vi unos sillones alrededor de una mesa y fui a ellos para sentarme – ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? – Pregunto Bella desde un costado- tengo un botiquín de…

-Eso servirá.

Salió corriendo por el en cuanto le conteste y no tardo mucho en estar de nuevo con nosotros, yo no había dejado de acariciar al niño que tenía en mis piernas y poco a poco como pude lo fui alejando de mí, Bella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y lo tomó por su cintura.

-Ya paso amor – le dijo en tono maternal limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo que llevaba en su mano- tranquilo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte para atraer su atención y me acerque más hacia donde él estaba- ¿Te duele algo?- por primera vez pude ver sus ojos enfocados plenamente en mí y a pesar de estar rojos por el llanto aquel destello verde me hizo sonreír.

Anthony no dijo nada, solo note como el color de sus mejillas subía y se escondía en el pecho de su madre- Anthony- lo llamó ella preocupada.

-Solamente quiero revisar que estés bien- le comente- tú mami está preocupada por ti- esas fueron las palabras correctas para que el me volteara de nuevo a ver, su mirada paso de mí a Bella.

-_No me duele nada_- dijo en un susurro.

Ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla- Edward es doctor, así que va a revisarte- le dijo y ambos me voltearon a ver.

Comencé a checarlo y a preguntarle si le dolía algo, se notaba que era bastante tímido y algunos de sus gestos que hacia me hicieron recordar a Bella; trate de asegurarme de que en realidad estuviera bien y que el golpe que habíamos recibido al caer al suelo no tuviera otra consecuencia además de su ropa sucia.

-¿Debemos llevarlo al hospital?- me pregunto preocupada Bella después de algunos minutos en silencio.

-Está bien, no tienes porque preocuparte- dije para tranquilizarla- pero me gustaría sacarle algunas radiografías para estar completamente seguros- supe lo que me preguntaría cuando la ví- mañana podemos sacarlas, lo mejor es que descanse, estoy seguro de que estas cansado- dije lo último para él y solo me contesto con un bostezo.

-¿Seguro que está bien?

-Bella , no tienes nada de que preocuparte, te juro que si algo anduviera mal ya estaríamos en camino al hospital.

Mis palabras la tranquilizaron un poco sacándole un pequeña sonrisa pero su cara cambio cuando miro de nuevo a su hijo y de improvisto lo abrazo como si quisiera que nunca se alejara de ella- me asustaste mucho- le dijo y en un instante las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- pensé que algo malo te había pasado…

-_Peldon_- le dijo él pero cuando Bella notó que de nuevo sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse se separo un poco y le sonrió.

-Solo prométeme que no lo volverás hacer- Anthony asintió y ella beso tiernamente su frente para después volverlo a abrazar.

No dejé de verlos, mis ojos permanecían fijos en ellos y desee poder compartir un momento así con ambos. Por unos instantes mi mirada quedo atrapada en el rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente y a los poco segundos ella hizo lo mismo, note como la comisura de sus labios empezaban a sonreírme, no pude más que corresponderle y acaricie su mejilla limpiando un poco las lagrimas que habían caído.

-Edward!!- saltó de improviso y tanto Anthony como yo nos asustamos- Por dios, tú brazo- me dijo y mi mirada se dirigió hacia donde ella veía.

La manga de mi camisa, justo en donde se encontraba mi codo estaba cubierta por una mancha escarlata- No es nada Bella- le dije para que se tranquilizara cuando me gire a verla.

-Como no va a ser nada Edward, déjame ver- me dijo levantándose y poniendo a Anthony en su lugar, ella se sentó en la mesa que estaba enfrente de nosotros y tomo mi brazo, desabotonó los botones de un costado, su roce en mi muñeca me molesto y ella se dio cuenta pero no comentó nada y lentamente subió la tela hasta llegar a la herida, mi piel se encontraba alzada un poco y la sangre seguía brotando- ¿no es nada?

-No lo es- trate de retirar mi brazo pero ella lo sujeto fuertemente y me miro enojada- Solo es una pequeña herida, la curaré después.

-Estás loco, puede infectarse- con la mano que tenía libre tomo el maletín que había traído y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas.

-No vas a curarme- dije cuando la vi sacando el alcohol.

Su risa lleno la habitación y su mirada se centro en mí- Para ser doctor te quejas mucho.

-Prefiero que el que cure sea yo y no al revés.

-¿_Te ve a dolel_?- pregunto una voz a mi lado, ambos volteamos a ver a Anthony que parecía haberse olvidado de lo que había pasado.

-Esto no duele, es solo alcohol- le dijo Bella.

-No duele pero si arde.

-Eres doctor, deberías de estar acostumbrado a esto.

-Ya te dije, prefiero que el que cure sea yo y… ah!!!- exclamé cuando el algodón húmedo por el alcohol hizo contacto con mi piel, Bella limpio toda la superficie lastimada de mi codo mientras que yo había desviado mi mirada y me encontraba viendo a su hijo que hacia un mueca de dolor al ver como su madre me curaba, reí al verlo.

-Vez como no arde tanto- me dijo soplándome un poco y así evitar que sintiera aquel ardor.

-_Si duele, glito_- volví a reír cuando lo escuche hablar y después de oírme unos segundo Anthony también lo hizo.

Bella nos miró sin entendernos y mejor se dedico a ponerme una gasa en mi codo, cuando terminó se puso de pie- ahorita vengo- nos comunico y desapareció por una de las puertas, baje mi mirada a mi codo y revise lo que había hecho- creo que tiene práctica con esto- me dije a mi mismo conforme con lo que hizo.

-_A mí me cula mucho_ – me gire para ver a Anthony que ya estaba mas cerca de mí y veía mi herida- _¿Ya no te duele?_- negué lentamente y él me sonrió- _eles como el colecaminos, no, mejol como flash_- empezó a decirme nuevamente.

-Pues he de ser un superhéroe muy frágil, ¿no?- reí al observar mi codo nuevamente.

Negó enérgicamente- _ ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-Edward

-_Ed- edwald_- trato de decir mi nombre, si de por sí mi sonrisa era ya grande se hizo aún mas al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre. Iba a preguntarle su edad cuando Bella volvió saliendo de lo que parecía la cocina, me quedé extrañado al verla salir de una dirección contraria por la que se había ido, ¿Cuándo había cruzado?.

De nuevo se sentó en la mesa enfrente de mí y a su lado dejó lo que traía en sus manos – toma- me dijo pasándome una botella de agua y después agarro un jugo de tetrapack y abrió el popote para meterlo y dárselo a su hijo.

-¿Para qué es eso?- le pregunte al ver que abría una venda y tomaba una pomada.

-Para tú muñeca- me dijo- esta hinchada, ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta?- no le conteste solo la seguí observando- ¿tengo que preocuparme por qué sea algo más serio doctor?- me preguntó con una bella sonrisa.

-Solo fue el golpe- o eso esperaba, tendría que sacarme una radiografía para estar seguro que no fuera otra cosa, pero no deseaba preocuparla por eso.

Gire mi vista hacia Anthony mientras ella me ponía la pomada, él se había sentado tranquilamente bebiendo de su jugo y jugando con sus pies, me quede observándolo y viendo detenidamente cada uno de los aspectos de su cara, su pequeña nariz se parecía a la de su madre y al igual que la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero su cabello, sus ojos, su cara en sí me recordaba tanto al niño de la foto que me había enseñado Alice.

-Listo- voltee a ver a Bella cuando escuche su voz, me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había vendado mi mano.

-Gracias- le susurre.

-No, soy yo la que te debe agradecer, nunca voy a terminar de hacerlo- desvió su mirada hacia su hijo y de nuevo una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, la limpie pasando mi dedo sobre su suave piel y ambos nos miramos, me sumergí de nuevo entre sus ojos como hace algunos años lo había hecho y supe que a ella le había pasado lo mismo que a mí.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar- le solté por fin después del tiempo que permanecimos en silencio- sabes que no era ninguna coincidencia que viniera aquí.

De inmediato se tenso y se paro sin voltearme a ver, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo- Edward, yo…

-Bella, por favor, ayer ni siquiera pude dormir, me pase dándole vuelta y vuelta a tantas preguntas que tenía- me había parado mientras le decía aquello- incluso en estos momentos lo sigo haciendo, si no fuera porque Alice me aclaró algunas cosas ahorita estaría peor de cómo me encuentro.

-¿Alice?- note cierto temor en su voz y sus hombros se pusieron más rígidos, me acerque a ella y puse mis manos sobre ellos haciendo que girara a verme, no opuso resistencia pero aquellos ojos chocolate me esquivaban.

-No voy a irme de aquí hasta que aclares mis dudas.

Tardó unos minutos en contestarme pero su vista en ningún momento se aparto de Anthony- Hace años te estuve buscando como loca y no te encontré, y ahora que me había hecho a la idea de que no te volvería a ver estás aquí parado enfrente de mí pidiéndome que hablemos después de haber salvado a mi hijo.

Iba a contestarle cuando su mirada se poso en mí y uno de sus dedos selló mis labios, camino hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Anthony recargado en uno de los extremos del mueble, su respiración era sumamente tranquila, Bella lo cargó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el mismo pasillo por donde antes había desaparecido pero esta vez abrió una puerta diferente, no tardo mucho tiempo en salir y dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

-Explícame bien porque te fuiste así ese día.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!! Por fin regrese jajaja…**

**Se que me tarde mucho, por ahí leí que fue como un mes no??, no me linchen jaja…**

**Antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto pero es que estuve mega ocupada con la escuela y por si fuera poco por no hacer caso a mi doc me volví a lastimar mi manita y digamos que apenas ando saliendo de eso…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y en el próximo supongo que ya saben mas o menos de que va a tratar, les dejo el avance:**

**xxxxxxx**

**-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué finjamos que estos tres años no han pasado? Y en verdad no es como si nos hubiéramos conocido de antes, prácticamente tu y yo somos unos extraños.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**-Edward, entiende, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía.**

**-Y que si quiero formar parte de la tuya, porque quieras o no, no pienso salir de la vida de Anthony.**

**xxxxxx**

**Qué tal??? Nos leeremos en el otro capítulo y espero recibir mucho RR, no les cuesta nada y me animan un montón, por cierto les recomiendo que se pasen por mi otra historia que también actualice, les prometo que les va a gustar al igual que esta…**

**Cuídense….**


	12. Entiendeme

_**Noche para Amar**_

**12. Explicaciones**

BELLA POV

Nuestra mirada estaba enfocada en la otra persona sin siquiera movernos, y a pesar de haber estado con él una cuantas horas en mi departamento aún no creía que Edward estuviera aquí, que precisamente él hubiera sido quien salvara a mi hijo de aquel accidente… ¿A mi hijo? Mas bien a nuestro hijo, ¿acaso por eso había decidido buscarme? ¿Sabría todo?

Mis nervios empezaron a ganarme y todavía nuestra mirada seguía conectada y es que era tan fácil perderse entre aquel hermoso verde-¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?- le pregunté al fin.

-Explícame bien porque te fuiste así ese día- dijo sin pensar.

Ambos estábamos alejados el uno del otro, yo permanecía recargada en el muro que daba al pasillo y él aún lado de los sillones de la sala- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- me preguntó con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión en su voz.

Y ahí parada podía ver perfectamente el sufrimiento de aquel dios griego, mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, simplemente alguien como él no merecía perder la chispa alegre de su rostro- Ayer te lo explique- comencé a decirle- no me quedó de otra, aquella mañana empezaron a llamar a la puerta, primero había sido mi padre y después mi hermano, trate de despertarte pero fue inútil; la desesperación me ganó y con las continuas amenazas de Emmett para poder entrar decidí sacar mis cosas rápido e irme con ellos…- le conté viendo como desviaba su mirada de la mía- pensé que podría llamarte después y explicarte todo…

-Pero no encontraste tú celular- me a completo sin ver que asentía, sabía que debía decirle otra cosa pero no lograba formar algo coherente en mi cabeza y él malentendió mi silencio- Sabes, esa mañana desperté por culpa de las tantas llamadas que había recibido de mi papá y cuando recordé todo lo que había sucedido no pude dejar de olvidarme del sentimiento de culpa por haber preocupado a mi padre y sonreír por imaginar que saldrías del baño o llegarías a la habitación con una sonrisa igual a la mía, pero nunca paso- desvié mi mirada de él al sentir de nuevo su tristeza en aquellas palabras- cuando me di cuenta que no volverías a ese cuarto baje como loco preguntando por ti, me sentí muy mal cuando me dijeron que te habías ido pero el verdadero dolor fue cuando me di cuenta que habías olvidado tú celular- al escuchar un poco su risa me gire a verlo, no me había dado cuenta que había tomado asiento pero aún seguía sin observarme- en esos instantes comprendí lo que significaba tener el corazón roto, el saber que no te iba a volver a ver y que todo había sido un juego…

-¿Un juego?- le pregunté sorprendida tras escucharlo- ¿crees que para mí aquel día fue solo eso?- le volví a preguntar molesta por sus palabras- No sabes cuánto sufrí después de ese día, te busque desesperadamente y traté de encontrarte hasta por debajo de las piedras… no vengas a decirme que para mí todo fue un juego por qué no lo fue!!- conforme le decía mi voz fue subiendo de tono hasta lograr que aquellos ojos verde me pusieran atención, había caminado unos cuantos pasos hacia él y ahora la distancia que nos separaba era muy poca.

-Debiste de haberme despertado, me hubieras golpeado o echado un vaso con agua y no solo irte así de mi vida!!- me dijo levantándose y dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Perdona por no haber sido tan lista- le dije dolida- pero aún así de que te quejas si conseguiste tu objetivo de aquel viaje- una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla al decírselo y mi corazón deseaba que lo que había dicho fuera tan solo una gran blasfemia.

No esperé alguna contestación, me volteé en dirección a la puerta con intención de pedirle que se fuera pero después de dar dos pasos su mano agarró con fuerza mi brazo e hizo que me volteara a verlo, quedé sin palabras cuando vi su rostro, algunas lágrimas habían salido de sus bellos ojos y su respiración era entrecortada- jamás vuelvas a decirlo-dijo con su mirada puesta en mí- nunca mi objetivo fue ese y mucho menos enamorarme de esa forma en que lo hice de ti.

Trataba de encontrar la falsedad en sus palabras pero con tan solo verlo a los ojos se podía ver la sinceridad de ellas- Perdona, no debí de haber dicho eso… pero me dolió cuando dijiste que para mí solo había sido un juego.

-Yo tampoco debí decírtelo- se disculpo pasando delicadamente su mano en mis mejillas y limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído- pero entiéndeme- me pidió acercando mas su rostro al mío- pase estos años pensando el porqué te habías ido así, miles de ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza…

-Te juro que te busque, volví al hotel para preguntar por ti por si acaso habías dejado algún número, solo sabía tu nombre y con eso no pude hacer nada- le conté recordando mi búsqueda- Nunca pensé que con tan solo con preguntarle a Emmett podría encontrarte.

De nuevo rió- Nos hubiéramos evitado de tantos problemas, ¿no?- ambos manteníamos una sonrisa en nuestros labios, era extraño como de un momento a otro habíamos pasado de una simple mirada a una pelea y después a las lágrimas para de nuevo estar sonriendo- cuando te vi ayer- continuó- no podía creer que eras tú, mucho menos que eras la amiga de mi hermana…

-Supongo que fue ella la que te dio mi dirección- él asintió.

-También me enteré que la habías conocido desde antes de lo sucedido con Rosalie en el centro comercial, la dejaste bastante sorprendida cuando te conoció- me alejé de él dándole la espalda al entender el nuevo rumbo de nuestra plática.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, bueno, más bien fue Anthony el que la sorprendió

Mi corazón nuevamente empezó a latir rápidamente, ¿en verdad había sospechado que podría ser el padre de Anthony? Si era eso, ¿Qué le diría?, mucho tiempo atrás lo había buscado para decirle aquella noticia pero ahora la única verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, aceptarlo cambiaría tantas cosas y el no hacerlo terminaría conmigo sintiéndome culpable.

Aquí estaba Edward, el padre de mi hijo apunto de preguntárme si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no, ¿pero yo sería capaz de negarle a ambos esa felicidad?. Anthony ansiaba tener un padre ¿pero si Edward aún no estaba listo para afrontar su paternidad?, en realidad no lo culpaba, apenas tenía veintitrés años y que de un día a otro alguien te llegara con la noticia de que eras padre no debía de ser fácil de aceptarlo.

-¿No piensas decir nada de lo que te dije?- me pregunto.

-Bueno, yo… yo- comencé a tartamudear con claro nerviosismo en mi voz- no sé qué decirte, no comprendo porque me dices que se sorprendió.

-Bella- su voz se escucho tan cerca de mi oído que sin siquiera verlo sabía que nuevamente que solo unos centímetros nos separaban- estoy seguro que comprendes bien lo que te digo, no veo otra razón por la que te pongas nerviosa.

-Te equivocas, no lo estoy- traté de que mi voz sonara seguro pero fue un total fracaso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te volteas y me miras a los ojos?- no contesté, pensaba que si no lo hacía iba a pasarlo por alto pero su mano tomó la mía y con solo dar unos cuantos pasos quedó enfrente de mí, obligándome a verlo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo perdiéndome en ese mar verde sin saber qué hacer, solo recordando aquella noche donde empezó todo, traté de girar mi cara sin ningún éxito ya que ambas manos estaban tomando mi rostro y en muy poco tiempo su frente descanso en la mía, cerré mis ojos embriagándome de ese olor tan maravilloso que despedía, sintiendo como él hacía lo mismo.

-Hubo tres razones para que me haya decidido venir a verte y estar parado aquí, frente a ti- comenzó a decirme sin separarse de mí- la primera fue porque quería comprobar que mi mente no había jugado conmigo y que en realidad estuviste anoche en mi brazos- me dijo lentamente, tomando mi mano entre la suya y apretándola- la segunda fue porque quería saber lo que realmente había pasado ese día y no seguir torturando más a mi corazón- abrí mis ojos solo para toparme con los suyos que me veían atentamente- y la última- hizo una pausa en la que vi como una chispa se encendía en su mirada y me sonreía- y tal vez la más importante, era saber si esa noche en la que hicimos el amor tuvo alguna consecuencia.

Giré bruscamente para irme a sentar en el sillón mas próximo, trataba de hablar y decirle algo pero parecía que en ese momento mi cerebro había desconectado mi sentido del habla, me abrace a mi misma intentando aún hacer o decir algo pero sin aparente éxito; sentí como alguien hundía mas el sillón donde estaba y de nuevo tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

-Por favor Bella- me suplico- ayer comentaron que Anthony tenía tres años, lo mismos años que han pasado desde que ambos tuvimos esa hermosa noche, por favor, necesito saber si Anthony es mi hijo.

-Edward…- susurre su nombre.

-Lo es- me afirmo clavando su mirada en la mía y sonriéndome de una forma tan especial que ni siquiera tuve tiempo pesar si era lo correcto, solo moví ligeramente mi cabeza afirmándole.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él y apretándome contra su duro pecho. –Desde que lo vi supe que lo era- susurro- ¿por eso le pusiste Anthony?

-Era una forma de recordarte, además te dije que a mí me gustaba mucho tú nombre- le conteste motivada por su alegría.

No separamos lo suficiente para vernos, notaba como sus ojos estaban cristalizados por la alegría que refleja en su rostro y al verlo no pude dejar de sonreír, pero todo eso cambió cuando lo escuche hablar- No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de decirle que yo soy su padre…

-¡¿Qué?!, no…no, tú no vas a hacer eso- exclame asustada y me paré de mi lugar.

-¿Por qué?, soy su padre. Él debe de saberlo- me dijo con un tono molesto y sorprendido.

-Edward, entiéndeme, acabas de enterarte que tienes un hijo, tal vez ahorita se te haga bonito todo esto, pero que voy a hacer si te llegas a cansar de la situación, Anthony sufriría y es lo que menos quiero que ocurra…

-¿Cansarme?, por dios Bella, como puedes pensar eso de mí- me dijo elevando aún más su voz- jamás haría algo semejante, no me conoces…

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- le pregunte- ¿Qué finjamos que estos tres años no han pasado y que puedes llegar así como así a decirle eso? Y en verdad no es como si nos hubiéramos conocido de antes, prácticamente tú y yo somos unos extraños- hice una pausa y di unos cuantos pasos con su mirada puesta en mí- tienes razón, no te conozco ni tú a nosotros.

Supe que no tenía palabras con las cuáles contradecirme, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar y algunos minutos de silencio pasaron entre los dos hasta que habló- Eso puede cambiar, podemos conocernos y formar una familia.

-Edward, no es tan fácil como suena, aquello hermoso que vivimos fue algo muy especial para los dos pero con tan solo eso no vamos a poder formar algo así, falta algo más.

-¿Algo más?- me pregunto enojado.

-Edward, entiende, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, no puedes entrar así de repente.

-Y que si quiero formar parte de la tuya, porque quieras o no, no pienso salir de la vida de Anthony.

-Y no te voy a pedir que hagas eso- dije volteándome hacía donde él se encontraba- nada de esto es fácil Edward, o ya pensaste ¿cómo le vas a decir a todo el mundo que tienes un hijo de tres años?, supongo que Alice ya lo sabe pero ¿tus padres?.

-Ellos terminarán por aceptarlo y lo querrán- dijo completamente seguro, haciéndome querer contestarle de la misma forma ante mi situación- parece que las trabas que estas poniendo son para ti.

-Tienes razón- acepte- No sé cómo afrontar esto, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decirle a mi hijo de tres años que tiene un padre sin llegar a lastimarlo y tampoco sé la forma en que le voy a decir a mi familia que el padre de Anthony de nuevo esta en mi vida.

Nos quedamos otra vez sumidos en el silencio, solo nuestras miradas se trataban de comunicar. Ambos tomamos asiento en uno de los sillones ordenando nuestras propias ideas, pero ningún instante nos dejamos de ver.

-Supongo que ellos no saben nada de mí o de lo que paso- le negué- Sí, creo que si Emmett lo supiera me hubiera matado desde hace tiempo- río

-Ni mi padre ni me hermano saben realmente lo que paso, nunca les dije tú nombre…

-No debió de ser fácil para ti- susurro y después tomó el puente de su nariz cerrando sus ojos- Lo siento Bella, estoy actuando muy impulsivo pero…

-Edward-lo llamé- lo único que te pido es un poco de tiempo, han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que creo que lo mejor es que los dos pensemos que vamos hacer, asimilar todo esto…

-Lo que pasa es que no te quiero perder de nuevo- dijo de inmediato volteándome a ver y acercándose a mí- tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y no volverte a ver…

-No volverá a pasar… no creo poder hacerlo- nos quedamos concentrados el uno del otro, sonriéndonos sin decir nada.

Le pedí su celular poco después y anote el número del mío y de la casa, él también hizo lo mismo con el mío. Y poco después nos dedicamos la última mirada. Teníamos que pensar tantas cosas, reordenar nuestras ideas pero lo que más me aterraba era que de nuevo no sabía que iba a pasar en mi vida, era un hecho que cambiaría y solo esperaba que fuera para encontrar la felicidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y la espera haya valido la pena, aunque ahora no fue tanta comparada a las otras jajaja…**

**¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? Las cosas se empiezan a poner buenas y todavía nos falta bastante de esta historia. Les dejo el adelanto:**

**-Tú eres la gran Alice, deberías saberlo**

**-Aunque te burles, sabes que eso podría pasar, solo se necesita conocer un poco a ese grandulón para saber que podrías acabar muerto.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**-Doctor Cullen, no sabía que tuviera un hijo**

**Pues ya saben, denle abajo y opinen, ya casi llegamos a los 300!!! También los invito a mi otra historia que esta con un nuevo capítulo "Palabras que hieren"….**

**Cuídense! **


	13. Confía en Alice

_**Noche para Amar**_

**13. Confía en Alice**

EDWARD POV

Estaba sentado en mi auto, enfrente de mi casa viendo como el sol le estaba dando paso a la luna y el frío de la noche se comenzaba a sentir. Tal vez llevaba una hora o dos horas en esa misma posición pero el silencio que había me estaba ayudando a comprender un poco más todo lo que había vivido ese día.

Hace algunas horas se podía decir que era un joven de veintitrés años "normal", con visiones solo puestas hacia su futuro sin preocuparse por el sentido de tener una familia, pero ahora, tenía un hijo, un niño de tan solo tres años que tenía que cuidar y que desde ese día lo iba a poder ver crecer delante de mis propios ojos. Un sentimiento que hasta la fecha no había conocido empezaba a crecer en mi corazón, no voy a negar que sintiera un poco de miedo ante eso, ¿sería buen padre?, ¿tomaría las decisiones adecuadas? ó simplemente ¿pasaría lo que Bella me había dicho? ¿Terminaría por asustarme ante ese compromiso que estaba aceptando? Mis manos pasaron por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi despeinado cabello, que idiotez había pensado, por supuesto que no pasaría aquello, le demostraría a Bella que no terminaría por acobardarme y sería el padre perfecto para Anthony, nuestro hijo.

Poco después entré a mi casa, el ruido de la tele de la sala fue lo primero que me llamó la atención así que voltee hacia esa dirección para ver a mi pequeña hermana viéndome con atención muy cerca de la ventana, reí al darme cuenta que de seguro llevaba mucho tiempo observándome sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-¿Interesante la película?- le pregunté y Alice miró la pantalla.

-Si bastante, tú sabes, un chico… una chica… una historia

-Tienes razón, bastante interesante- volví a reír recargándome en el sillón donde ella estaba sentada.

-Hijo, llegaste- escuche decir a mi madre, me acerque hacia donde ella salía y le bese su mejilla para después abrazarla y darle algunas vueltas por el aire- Edward- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- estaba preocupada por ti, saliste tan deprisa en la mañana que me preocupe pero te veo tan…- trato de explicar mi actitud y mi cara pero no logro describirme.

-¿Feliz?- la ayudo Alice- sabes que es verdad, ¿hace cuanto que no veías a tú hijo con una sonrisa como esa?

-Alice- le llamó la atención pero su alegría en su rostro por verme así no se borro- Supongo que te debió de haber ido muy bien, tu hermana nos comento algo de tu cita.

-¿Cita?- le pregunté completamente extrañado pero de inmediato gire hacia mi hermana que encogió sus hombros dándome una mirada pícara, ¿qué demonios les había contado?

Mi duda duro poco- Tú hermana nos contó que ayer conociste a alguien y que hoy quedaste en ir a ayudarle con algo- me aclaró mi papá que acababa de llegar a donde todos nos encontrábamos.

-Alice- murmuré en su dirección.

-Oye, yo no les iba a mentir a mis padres sobre dónde estabas, saliste corriendo y los asustaste- me dijo como si yo fuera el culpable de esto.

-Hijo, no tiene nada de malo- mi mamá acarició mi mejilla- además, creo que te la pasaste muy bien, tienes una luz en tus ojos que nunca antes te la había visto y créeme, me encantaría conocer a la causante de eso.

-Con que esa cara es por una chica- me dijo mi padre.

-Y no cualquier chica…

-Alice!!- la llamé alzando un poco mi mano para que parada con eso.

-Edward!!, por dios que te paso- dijo alarmada mi madre tomando mi brazo con sus manos y observando asustada la mancha de sangre de mi camisa.

-Tuve un accidente pero…

-¿Qué accidente? También tu muñeca esta vendada- Alice se paró aún lado mío y me miro preocupada.

-Vamos a mi despacho a que te cure inmediatamente- me dijo mi padre mirando con duda el vendaje de mi muñeca.

-Tranquilos- les dije parando el caos que había comenzado- me caí en el parque, me apoye mal y me acabe raspando el codo y doblando la muñeca, me curaron inmediatamente…

-Edward estas seguro que…

-Papá, soy médico ¿recuerdas?- le dije riendo para que viera que no era nada serio- voy a quitarme esta ropa y a bañarme- les comunique besando la frente de mi madre.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto, deje la puerta abierta sabiendo que Alice entraría en cualquier momento. Me acerqué a mi closet dispuesto a sacar la chamarra que tenía hasta el fondo, pero justo cuando la buscaba escuche la puerta de mi recámara cerrarse.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunté sin mirarle jugando un poco con ella.

-Me tienes todo el día esperándote y todavía eres capaz de jugar así conmigo- me dijo molesta- hasta deje de salir con Jasper por tu culpa.

-Wuaow!!- exclame- ¿dejaste de salir con Jasper por estar esperándome?

-Edward Anthony Cullen, deja de estar jugando conmigo y cuéntame de una maldita vez que fue lo que paso o te juro que soy capaz de decirle a Emmett que fuiste tú el que embarazó a su hermana- tomó mis brazos e hizo que me girara a verla con su tono amenazante.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Me soltó y me vio completamente asombrada dudando de mí- No… no puede ser, estaba… no, estoy segura que Anthony es un Cullen, tiene el porte y la belleza de nuestra familia…Edward, habla ya!!!- me grito abriendo completamente sus ojos.

Reí por su expresión haciendo que se enfadara aún más y me golpeara duramente en el estomago-Ya no estés jugando conmigo.

-Ok, ok, dime qué quieres saber.

-¡que va ser!, ¿es mi sobrino sí o no?- no hubo caso de que le dijera algo, solo tuvo que ver mi sonrisa para gritar emocionadamente y abalanzarse a mi cuello. Ambos nos vimos con una gran sonrisa en nuestro rostro y como si fuéramos dos chiquillos nos empezamos a gritar de emoción, solo hasta que nuestro padres nos preguntaron si estábamos bien paramos de hacerlo y nos recostamos en mi cama.

-Edward, ¿puedes creerlo?, soy tía- me dijo emocionada.

-Alice, yo soy padre- nos miramos aún acostados y su mano jugó con mi cabello.

-Y serás un muy buen padre.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- le pregunté de inmediato, sentándome y observándola.

-Por supuesto que sí- me dijo segura y tomó mis manos- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

La deje de ver e inseguro le conteste- Tengo un poco de miedo, no sé como deba de actuar o que hacer…

-Edward- dijo cariñosamente mi nombre mientras me abrazaba- nadie nos enseña a ser padres, cada uno lo debe de aprender pero créeme cuando digo que serás un excelente padre- la abrace mas fuerte y ella me correspondió de la misma manera- ahora sí, cuéntame que fue exactamente lo que paso y cual fue ese "accidente" que tuviste.

Le conté detalladamente todo lo que me había sucedido desde el momento en que me subí a mi auto, se asusto y sorprendió cuando lo conté del accidente y tuve que jurarle más de una vez que Anthony estaba bien. Pero cuando llegue a la parte en la que le conté todo lo que había hablado con Bella ella me dejó desahogarme sin intervenir, solo mantenía su mirada puesta en mí mientras que yo seguía y seguía hablando, nunca imagine que aquello era lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor, decirle acerca de las dudas que ambos teníamos o de mi miedo por no poder controlar lo que se venía; al recordar y decirle cada una de las palabras que Bella me había dicho su rostro apareció en mi cabeza y la imagen de sus lágrimas también.

-Es natural que te haya dicho eso- me dijo Alice cuando termine de hablar, ambos estábamos sentados en el piso con nuestra espalda recargada en la cama, me gire al verla sin comprender a que parte de mi historia se refería- Ya sabes, lo de querer no decirle nada a Anthony.

-¿Apoyas que él todavía no sepa que es mí hijo?- le pregunte un poco irritado.

-Edward, ponte a verlo desde este punto, él es solo un niño, más bien un bebé, tiene apenas tres años, ¿en verdad crees que pueda asimilarte así de rápido?, ni siquiera te conoce, para él solo eres un extraño, un conocido de su mamá…

-Pues es eso lo que precisamente no quiero ser para él- la corté, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que ella quería sobre mí- quiero acercarme, conocerlo… quiero que me quiera como un padre.

-Y Anthony lo hará- me aseguro Alice tomando mi rostro para que la mirara- solo dale tiempo al tiempo, Bella lo único que quiere es evitar que sufra, tanto él como ella creo que ya han sufrido demasiado.

-No debió de ser fácil criarlo ella sola- le dije recordando las propias palabras de Bella me había dicho- enfrentarse sola a su padre y a su hermano…

-¿Crees que Emmett te haga algo cuando se entere?- me pregunto completamente asustada después de oír de él.

-Tú eres la gran Alice, deberías saberlo- reí al verla de ese modo.

-Aunque te burles- me golpeo la cabeza enojada- sabes que eso podría pasar, solo se necesita conocer un poco a ese grandulón para saber que podrías acabar muerto, yo preocupándome por ti y tú solo te ríes.

-Ya- la tome del brazo y la jalé hacia donde yo estaba para abrazarla- se que te preocupas pero confío que cuando llegue ese momento tú estarás a mí lado para evitar mi muerte, de todos modos, cuando eso sea voy afrontar cada una de sus palabras y sus golpes…- hice una pausa en la que sentí como Alice me abrazaba mas fuerte- Pero ahorita lo mas importante es que Bella me está dejando entrar en su vida.

Mi hermana se separo de mí si quitar su vista de mí, vi que en sus ojos se mantenía la preocupación de antes- Y ¿que vas hacer cuando sea la hora de decírselo a nuestros padres?

-Sabes que a pesar del gran sermón de responsabilidad que me van a echar, ellos van a terminar queriendo tanto a Anthony como a Bella.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero ¿Tanya?.

Callé en el momento en que escuche aquel nombre de labios de mi hermana y como ella seguramente suponía en mi mente nunca había cruzado esa persona, no era realmente importante lo que ella opinara o no, y con lo que iba a hacer con ella era demasiado obvio- Terminaré con ella lo mas pronto que pueda.

Creí que Alice se emocionaría al oírme pero aunque sonrió sus ojos aun mostraban preocupación- Solo espero que esa tipa no te complique las cosas – me dijo parándose y besando mi frente.

-Alice- la llamé cuando se disponía a salir de mi cuarto- ¿qué fue eso que le dijiste a mis papás?

Río recobrando su natural alegría- Hace un momento dijiste que ellos terminarían queriéndola, ¿no?- asentí- es bueno que de una vez se empiecen a conocer y que vean como te hace feliz.

La vi salir cerrando la puerta tras ella, sonreí al repetir lo que me había dicho, era una locura que esa chica que aún no conocía y con la quien tenía un hijo me hiciera sentir de esa manera, porque a pesar de haberla encontrado hace apenas un día o tal vez menos no podía dejar de sonreír, de pensar en un futuro junto a ella y Anthony, un futuro que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir, solo esperaba que las preocupaciones de Alice no se hicieran realidad.

Me quede dormido después de darme un muy relajante baño y en toda la noche no deje de soñar con ella y con él, sus bellos rostros me sonreían y saludaban mientras yo me dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba y los abrazaba, en mis sueños vi mi propio rostro como nunca antes lo había visto, era alegre, feliz, con una sonrisa tan grande que ni siquiera cabía en mis rostro y a pesar de que todas esas imágenes solo existían en mi cabeza el sentimiento que producían era tan agradable que por fin después de tantas noches de insomnio pude dormir tan cómodamente sin querer despertar cuando la alarma de mi reloj sonó en la mañana.

Me sorprendí cuando vi el reloj en mi buro, marcaba pasadas de las diez de la mañana, rápidamente me cambié, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco deslavados y suéter delgado que se pegaba a mi cuerpo de color negro, intente hacer algo con mi cabello pero como siempre mis intentos resultaron inútiles ante eso.

-Veo que dormiste bien- me dijo mi madre cuando baje al desayunador, ella y Alice, todavía estaban en sus pijamas sentadas alrededor de la mesa- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo amor?.

-No mamá, gracias pero ya me voy, ¿Papá?- le pregunté mientras sentía la mirada de mi hermana.

-En el hospital, supongo que te lo encontrarás ahí- me comenzó a decir pero se detuvo y me miró extrañada- ¿tuviste alguna emergencia? Porque hoy es tienes también el día libre, ¿no?

-No tuve emergencia, es que me quedé de ver hoy con… con Emmett- le mentí sonrojándome un poco ante el nombre que le di y por si fuera poco Alice se empezó a reír.

-¿Emmett?- me pregunto sin creerme.

-Quería hablar conmigo- vi a mi madre aún dudosa pero Alice se adelanto antes de que ella me preguntara algo más.

-Al rato voy a ir a ver a Jasper a la oficina, te hablo para que vayamos a comer, ¿no?, avísale a "Emmeett".- sonriendo enfatizó mas aquel nombre. Le asentí y después me despedí de ellas.

El viaje al mismo lugar en donde había pasado la tarde de ayer fue bastante rápido, tal vez mis ganas de volverlos a ver había hecho que condujera lo más rápido que había podido y como si mi vida dependiera de ello corrí a la zona de ascensores para llegar hasta su piso. Me paré delante de su puerta esperando que se calmara mi respiración mientras escuchaba las voces de ambos, toque el timbre y no esperé demasiado para que Bella apareciera delante de mí sorprendida al verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días

-Lo siento- me dijo apenada y ocasionando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Pasa.

Entré a su departamento e inmediatamente mis ojos buscaron a Anthony, estaba en la barra del desayunador tomando lo que parecía cereal- Hola- me saludo entusiasmado cuando me vio, no pude evitar sonreír como un bobo y acercarme a él para besarlo en su cabeza, cuando me di cuenta de mi acto pensé que tal vez se molestaría pero al encontrarme otra vez con su rostro noté su sonrisa.

-Estábamos desayunando, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- me preguntó Bella acercándose.

-No quiero molestar.

-No es molestia, ¿quieres cereal, fruta, huevos, café?- me dijo señalando hacia lo cocina y viendo lo que tenía.

-Cereal está bien.

-_¿Vienes a lebicalme otla vez?_- escuche la voz de Anthony y lo voltee a ver.

-Algo por el estilo- sentí la mirada de Bella y me gire de nuevo a verla mientras que me acercaba un tazón con el mismo cereal que ambos estaban comiendo.

-Espero que te gusten las zucaritas, son las únicas que comemos aquí.

-_Son las que saben mas lico_

-Y son mis favoritas-le dije desordenando un poco su cabello.

-_Las mías también pelo mamá plefiele otlas-_

-Prefiero el sabor del chocolate en mi cereal- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces no sabes lo que es el buen cereal

-_Sii_!!

-Mi propio hijo me da la espalda- le dijo a Anthony después de apoyarme, sonreí al ver una sonrisa también en sus rostros pero cuando Bella me miro no pude evitar que todo a mi alrededor volviera a desaparecer y concentrarme solo en ella.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasamos sumergidos en el otro, solo al notar que Anthony me jalaba de mi suéter para atraer mi atención rompimos el contacto.-_¿Qué me vas a hacel?_

Me preguntó y tarde unos segundos en entender su pregunta- A mí también me gustaría saber

-Pues pensaba en que me acompañaran al hospital para sacarle las radiografías.

-_¿Va a dolel?_

Bella se apresuro a contestarle- Por supuesto que no amor, solo te tienes que quedar paradito y no moverte – le dijo para después mirarme- ¿vamos a ir donde trabajas?.

-Sí, me van a dar las radiografías lo más rápido que puedan y podré checarlas para salir de dudas.

-Gracias

-No tienes porque agradecerme- le dije pero al instante por mi mente cruzo un muy buen plan- aunque si de verdad lo quieres hacer, acepten mi invitación para ir a comer y al cine.

La cara de Anthony de inmediato se iluminó al escuchar mis planes pero no dijo nada, solo miró a Bella que se veía indecisa por aceptar, solo basto con que mirara la expresión de su hijo para aceptar, y la verdad, era imposible que alguien le dijera que no a esa carita tan dulce.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos al hospital en mi coche, hablé con Bella de distintas cosas mientras que nuestro hijo iba jugando un videojuego que su madre le había llevado para que no se aburriera en el trayecto, aunque este fue demasiado rápido, en menos de veinte minutos estábamos en el estacionamiento dispuestos a entrar al hospital.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo a comparación de otros días, cosa que realmente agradecí. Bella llevaba en sus brazos a Anthony mientras que yo la dirigía a una de las salas del hospital para pedir que me dejaran usar uno de los cuartos donde estaba todo el equipo de radiografías.

-Pensaba que hoy era su día libre doctor- me dijo una de las enfermeras que me estaba atendiendo.

-Así es pero surgió una emergencia- le dije sin contar otro tipo de información a la persona que tenía enfrente, cuando tuve todo lo necesario llamé a Bella que me había esperado en la sala de espera.

Anthony seguía en sus brazos, mirando curiosamente todo a su alrededor, algún día lo traería a ensañarle cada una de las partes de aquí, me encontré imaginando como sería si él en algún futuro decidiera ser doctor.

-De que te ríes- me pregunto Bella cuando vio aquella expresión en mi cara.

-De cosas que se me ocurren- ella me volvió a mirar sin entenderme, lo que ninguno espero fue lo que aquella enfermera me diría al verme con ellos.

-Doctor Cullen, no sabía que tuviera un hijo- ambos nos volteamos a verla.

El temor se encontraba en nuestros rostros al sentir la mirada de la curiosa mujer pero aun mas al sentir como Anthony se nos quedaba viendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!!! Nuevo capitulo, espero que le haya gustado, aunque en este no pasa gran cosa creo que se quedo bastante interesante ó ustedes que creen?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un mensaje, espero que esta vez también reciba muchos… les dejo el adelanto del otro capítulo…**

-La idea de ser tía me encanta, ese niño simplemente es maravilloso…

-¿Tía?, de que rayos me estás hablando

---------------

-_Eles muy diveltido, tanto como mi tío oso_…

**En el próximo veremos cómo les va en el cine y le informo que muy pronto otra persona se enterará de quien es en realidad el padre de Antohy, quien creen que sea???**


	14. Conociéndonos

_**Noche para Amar**_

**14. Conociéndonos**

BELLA POV

-Doctor Cullen, no sabía que tuviera un hijo- ambos nos volteamos a ver a la enfermera que había dicho eso.

Sentí como la sangre se iba de mi rostro, el temor se encontraba en nuestras caras al sentir la mirada de la curiosa mujer pero aun mas al sentir como Anthony se nos quedaba viendo. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que todo el mundo lo podía escuchar, en especial Edward que pasaba nerviosamente su mirada entre mí y esa mujer.

-Él… él…- empecé a tartamudear sin poder decir algo coherente.

-El niño es hijo de mi amiga- dijo Edward seriamente- si nos disculpa.

Dicho eso me tomó por la mano y comenzamos a caminar, no me fije por donde nos conducía solo miraba su bello rostro que en estos momentos se encontraba tenso, serio, molesto, nunca antes lo había visto así.

-_¿Te enojaste?_- escuche la vocecita de mi hijo preguntarle cuando nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta.

Ambos lo volteamos a ver pero Anthony solo tenía los ojos puestos en Edward- No, no lo estoy- le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y le revolvió el cabello.

Pasamos un poco mas de una hora realizando todos los estudios que Edward le quería hacer a Anthony para descartar la posibilidad de que algo mas serio pudiera haber ocasionado el accidente de ayer. En todo aquel rato los tres estuvimos conversando aunque cuando Anthony dejaba de verlo su expresión se volvía a tornar seria.

Dejamos el hospital sin que otro incidente sucediera pero las miradas de varias personas nos siguieron hasta la salida, me sentí nerviosa por eso, ¿acaso era demasiado el parecido que había entre padre e hijo?, tal vez había sido una mala idea haber venido precisamente al hospital donde él trabajaba.

-¿Qué piensas?- me pregunto cuando estábamos de nuevo en su auto.

Giré de inmediato para toparme con esos hermosos ojos verdes y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonriéndole como una boba, negué tratando de evitar mi sonrojo pero su risa me hizo darme cuenta de que él lo había visto.- Te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije pasando por alto su comentario, él asintió regresando su vista hacia el volante; volteé hacia atrás para asegurarme de que Anthony seguía jugando con su videojuego y sin prestarnos atención- ¿Te enojaste por lo que paso con la enfermera?

-No me gusta que se metan en mi vida- me dijo de inmediato y con un tono frío- pero no sabes cómo me hubiera encantado haberle dicho la verdad.

-Creo que te metimos en problemas

-Ustedes nunca me meterán en problemas- dijo sin verme pero tomo mi mano y la apretó, sentí un hormigueo en todo mi brazo cuando vi nuestras manos juntas y al voltear a verlo vi de nuevo aquella sonrisa que me encantaba.

-¿Seguro?.- le pregunte cuando sus ojos me prestaron atención.

-Completamente- su mano apretó un poco más la mía y nuestra mirada permanecía fija en los ojos del otro, su cuerpo se fue acercando lentamente al mío sin dejar de verme…

-RING!!!!!!!!!

Ambos saltamos ante el sonido y nos separamos, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras me daba cuenta que el auto ya se encontraba estacionado frente a lo que parecía una plaza comercial.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- escuche decirle a la persona con la que hablaba por su celular- ¿Qué tiene que ver él?… ahh…Para que me lo preguntas si sabes que no estoy con él- lo miré sin comprender nada de lo que decía, se veía molesto por la llamada, el ruido había arruinado un buen momento entre noso… "Alto Bella, para" pensé, "simplemente estábamos hablando" me dije a mi misma alejando mi vista del hombre que hacía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente… "por dios, apenas y lo conoces" me volví a decir " si, y ya tienes un hijo con él" escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado un buen rato charlando conmigo misma pero el sonido de alguien tocando a mi puerta me hizo girarme, delante de mí estaba Edward cargando a Anthony, cada uno con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le pregunte mientras me ayudaba a salir del auto.

-_Te estuvimos hablando pelo no nos hacías caso_- me contesto mi hijo.

-Estaba pensando…

-Si, nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Intenté quitarle de los brazos a Anthony pero Edward se aparto de mí y solo me dio la mochila que cargaba nuestro hijo, no insistí mas, nunca antes había visto que Anthony se dejara cargar por personas que no conocía y se veía a gusto en los brazos de él, ambos se veían bien.

-Y ¿A dónde quieren ir?- nos pregunto Edward cuando entramos en la plaza- ¿Podemos ir a recorrerla para que la conozcan? No han venido aquí, ¿verdad?- Anthony le negó- Bien, entonces…

-_Yo quelo il al cine_

_-_ Entonces vamos al cine

-Si tenías otros planes está bien- traté de decirle.

Ni siquiera me contesto, tomó mi mano y nos condujo hacia donde estaban los cines. Traté de pagar los boletos de los tres ya que An había elegido la película pero solo nos llevo una pequeña discusión en la que por supuesto él gano, mi recompensa fue poder pagar las bebidas y unos cuantos dulces.

-_¿Pol qué no palomitas?_- me preguntó mi hijo cuando regrese hacia donde estaban sin ellas.

-Porque al rato vamos a comer y si te las compro no vas a querer comer después- le dije pero sus ojos se pusieron triste- Anthony…

-Tú mamá tiene razón- me cortó Edward- si las comes ahorita no vas a querer comer en el lugar donde los voy a llevar, te vas a perder de una deliciosa comida.

-_Pelo_…

-Si sigues con hambre cuando lleguemos a la casa te las preparo, ¿está bien?- No volvió a insistir y acepto de buena manera uno de los dulces que le había comprado.

La película estuvo bastante entretenida, lo único que me incomodaba era que Edward se aburriera o le pareciera tonto escuchar a los niños gritar o reír por escenas graciosas, aún así, nunca esperé verlo divertirse, se reía y se divertía con Anthony, parecía como si ellos siempre se hubieran conocido y no solo llevaban de conocerse tan solo un día.

_-Eles muy diveltido, tanto como mi tío oso_…- le dijo An desde mis brazos cuando salimos del cine.

Rió al escuchar cómo le decía a mi hermano- Nunca me había puesto a pensar así de Emmett.

-Desde que éramos pequeños siempre le decía que parecía un oso- le conté.

-¿Desde pequeño era?- me preguntó tratando de imitar la musculatura de mi hermano.

-Algo así- le dije para después reírme junto a ellos dos.

-_¿Mamá podemos il a jugal?_- me pregunto Anthony cuando pasamos por la sección de juegos- ¿_Pol fa_?- me volvió a pedir poniendo su cara de angelito y aquellos ojos que sabía muy bien que me mataban.

Me giré a ver a Edward que nos veía con diversión- No te preocupes, conozco a la perfección esa cara- no comprendí y añadió- ya lo sobras después, de todos modos tenemos que esperarnos a que lleguen para ir a comer…

-¿A que lleguen?- le pregunté parándome por completo- ¿Quiénes?

Edward se tensó y me miró inseguro- Bella yo… hace rato… no te enojes- me pidió acercándose a mí.

-Pensé que estaríamos los tres nada más- a pesar que intenté que mi tono de voz no sonara enojado, fracase.

-Bella, hace rato me llamó Alice, sabía que iba a estar con ustedes y quiso venir a comer con nosotros y…

-¡¿Alice?!-

-_Alice me cae bien_- ambos callamos y nos giramos a ver a Anthony que nos veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú también me caes muy bien- dijo una voz muy familiar atrás de nosotros. Tanto Edward como yo no asustamos cuando nos volteamos y vimos a Alice sonriéndonos, de inmediato me quito a Anthony de mis brazos y loa abrazo con mucha ternura- ¿Me creerás que te extrañe?.

-_Yo también_- me sorprendía ante las palabras de mi hijo pero nunca esperé lo que pasaría a continuación.

-La idea de ser tía me encanta, ese niño simplemente es maravilloso…

-¿Tía?, de que rayos estás hablando.

Tanto Edward como yo volteamos a ver a la persona que había dicho eso, sentí que nuevamente la sangre se iba de mi rostro y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar al ver a Rosalie y a Jasper parados a un lado de nosotros mirándonos con expresión extraña a Edward y a mí.

-Bueno, es que Bella es la hermana de Emmett, ¿no?- comenzó a explicarse Alice mientras caminaba donde su novio- es una más de nosotros y es como si yo fuera su tía, ¿no te gusta la idea?- le preguntó a mi hijo que de inmediato le asintió, para ese entonces me sentía desmayar al ver cómo me miraban tanto Rose como Jasper.

-No sabía que ibas a estar aquí Bella, ¿vinieron juntos?- Nos preguntó Jasper.

Me sentía completamente nerviosa y lo peor era que mi rostro lo reflejaba porque seguía sintiendo la mirada de los dos hermanos puesta en mí.- Me encontré a Bella y a Anthony en el hospital y los invité al cine- les dijo Edward como si nada.

-¿En el hospital?- me preguntó Rosalie- ¿Pasa algo?-sentí preocupación en su voz y por primera vez la miré.

-Nada grave, solo fue de rutina.

-Ya no hablemos más y vamos a comer, ¿Qué les parece?- nos preguntó Alice y jaló mi mano para comenzar a caminar- Perdón, creo que metí un poco la pata- me dijo disculpándose y mirando hacia atrás a los demás chicos que ya se encontraban platicando, aunque Rosalie mantenía su vista fija en nosotros.

-No te preocupes-dije en un susurro.

-Te juro que nunca pensé que te pondrías tan pálida al verlos- río un poco pero en vez de que yo me enojara comencé a reír, su entusiasmo era contagioso- tan siquiera ya te estoy conociendo un poco más.

-Me asuste al verlos y más cuando Rosalie dijo aquello- me sinceré- No es tan fácil…- calle de pronto y solo vi a Alice, sabía bien que Edward le había contado todo acerca de nosotros pero el verla ahora como la hermana del padre de mi hijo era diferente.

-Actúa normal conmigo, ¿quieres?- me dijo como si supiera lo que pensaba- a mí me encanta la idea, desde el momento en que los vi supe que eran especiales- abrazo más a Anthony que seguía en sus brazos.

Di un largo suspiro mientras seguía caminado a lado de Alice, una parte de mí tenía miedo con lo que llegaría a pasar cuando estuviéramos todos sentados ya que sin siquiera voltear a ver a las personas que caminaba atrás de mí sabía que me miraban, o a Anthony…

-Algún día se van a enterar o van a confirmar sus sospechas, pero créeme, hoy no pasara nada.

-Espero que tengas voz de profeta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola!!!, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de estar corto, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y como vieron algunos si le atinaron a quienes se podrían a enterar, pero como creyeron que podría ser nuestro querido Emmett, acaso quieren que mate a Edward??!!jajaja…. Los dejo con el avance:

-Tú conociste a Bella desde antes, ¿conociste al padre de Anthony?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

------------

-¿Recuerdas el día en que fuimos a la playa? Te juro que pensé que Emmett mataría a Jacob cuando lo encontramos encima de ti.


	15. No me metas en aprietos

_**Noche para Amar**_

**15. No me metas en aprietos**

BELLA POV

Estábamos todos sentados en el restaurante italiano al que nos había dirigido Alice, la mesa en que nos encontrábamos era redonda al igual que el sillón sintético que lo rodeaba. Por alguna extraña razón yo había acabado aún lado de Edward mientras que al otro se encontraba mi hijo junto Alice y después Jasper y Rosalie.

Aún no podía evitar los nervios que sentía ante las miradas que ocasionalmente me dirigía Rosalie que estaba sentada enfrente de mí pero lo que más me asustaba era ver qué pasaba su mirada de Edward a Anthony. No era ninguna tonta para no dejar de apreciar el parecido que mi hijo tenía con su padre, y apenas en estos momentos hasta yo misma me daba cuenta de lo tan parecidos que eran.

-Solo falta Emmett, ¿no creen? – escuche a Alice preguntarnos a todos para calmar un poco el ambiente que se había creado.

Quise contestar pero mi boca no soltó ningún sonido, estaba tan seca que hasta sentía mi propia saliva rasgar contra mi garganta- _¿Dónde esta tío oso?_

La pregunta de Anthony me desconcertó pero antes de que yo misma asimilara aquellas palabras todos en esa mesa empezaron a reír.

-¿Tío oso?- me preguntó ahora Edward- Nunca pensé de él en esa forma pero creo que le va bien- volvió a reír pero ahora contagiándome.

-Supongo que alguien le contagió eso de decirle oso, ¿no?

Mire a Jasper que tenía en sus ojos una chispa juguetona- Siempre lo ha parecido, incluso desde que éramos niños.

-Cierto, ustedes se conocían desde antes, ¿no es así?

-Así es amor- le contesto Jasper a Alice- desde que estudie la universidad con Emmett, han sido ya varios años sin vernos.

-Bastantes, creo que la última vez fue cuando fuiste a mi casa

-Y medio tanta pena aquella vez con tú papá- reí con Jasper al recordarlo mientras todos los demás nos miraban con curiosidad al no entender.

-¿Por qué?- nos preguntó por fin su hermana.

-Ahhh, se puede decir que nos emborrachamos- les dijo Jasper ganándose miradas curiosas por parte de todos y después añadió-… ya conoces como es Emmett, no pude resistirme ante su petición.

-No recuerdo que te haya costado mucho trabajo aceptar- dije para que nuevamente esos ojos azules se fijaran en mí.

-Tú tampoco dudaste en aceptar cuando el "oso" te invito.

-¿Te emborrachaste con ellos?- me pregunto un sorprendido Edward.

-No- le dije divertida- tome unas cuantas copas con ellos, que ellos hayan decidido tomar demás fue el problema.

-Pudiste habernos avisado cuando llego tu papá- a pesar del tono de reproche que uso Jasper su rostro parecía divertido al recordar el pasado.

-Lo hice, ustedes no tomaron mis palabras en serio, no me iba a arriesgar que me castigaran a mí también.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías contado de eso?- le preguntó de repente Alice a su novio.

Jasper no llegó a contestarle ya que el mesero nos dio las cartas y empezamos a pedir la bebida. Debo de decir que cuando se fue el ambiente se volvió mas tranquilo e incluso sentí que Rose se había olvidado un poco de lo que yo tanto temía. Las charla en si fue del pasado de Jasper y Emmett con atribuciones mías cuando me preguntaban o sabía algo relacionado con mi hermano, incluso Anthony también participo, cosa extraña, ya que mi hijo no solía hablar mucho con personas que no conocía muy bien pero alrededor de todos ellos se desenvolvía con más facilidad al igual que lo había hecho desde la mañana con Edward.

-Bueno, ahora con todo lo que he escuchado hoy de mi novio, creo que va a ser imposible que me aburra algún día- dijo Rosalie riendo.

-¿Aún dudabas eso?- le preguntó Edward y ella negó riendo- Por eso es difícil de creer que seas su hermana.

-Me estás diciendo que yo no soy divertida- mas que una pregunta se lo afirme en un tono serio viendo de inmediato como su rostro de dios griego empezaba a cambiar a una expresión asustada al creer que me había enojado, le sonreí sacando una risa poco silenciosa y al verme él también hizo lo mismo.

-_Mami no es abulida_- hablo Anthony ganándose una mirada tierna por todos, yo, le bese la coronilla mientras me sonreía pero después añadió- _pelo tío oso es muy muy diveltido._

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Alice, no se me escapó ver como lo miraba con dulzura y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que aparte de la gran tía que ganaría Anthony yo ganaría a una gran amiga.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta ustedes solo conocen al Emmett feliz y divertido- nos dijo Jasper para después mirar a su hermana que lo observaba sin entender que quería decir- incluso tú nunca lo has visto enojado o… celoso- le dijo pero la última palabra la pronunció mirándome a mí.

-Jasper, es muy raro que él se ponga así- le dije con miedo a la imprudencia que podría decir delante de Edward.

-Lo sé, pero ¿recuerdas el día en que fuimos a la playa?- me preguntó y como si de inmediato supiera lo que fuera a decir después mis mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar- Te juro que pensé que Emmett mataría a Jacob cuando lo encontramos encima de ti.

Todas las miradas en la mesa se volvieron a mirarme, algunas eran de curiosidad, otras de intriga o ¿enojo?, mi primer acto fue mirar de inmediato a Edward que esquivo mi mirada tensando aún más su quijada, noté que no fui la única que había visto aquel acto pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue una mirada, ¿cómplice?, que me dirigía aquel ojiazul.

_-¿Estan hablando de mi tío Jake?-_ la vocecita de Anthony rompió el silencio que se había formado pero Alice me ganó a hablar.

-Con que conoces a esa persona- él solo asintió.

-Y para todo esto, ¿Quién es Jacob o Jake?- nos pregunto Rosalie mirando a su hermano y a mí- ¿No me digas que es tú novio?

-Nooo!- conteste de inmediato casi gritando-es solo una amigo- aclaré.

-Deberías haber visto a Emmett cuando los encontró así- siguió contando Jasper- el chico estaba asustado mientras que tu novio lo quería asesinar, espero que no se ponga así con alguno de tus amigos.

-Eso lo dudo- hablo Alice- ella sabe controlar perfectamente al gran oso- solamente ellos tres rieron ahora, yo solo aproveche para mirar de nuevo a Edward que mantenía fija su vista en algún punto del restaurante aún con su rostro tensado, y sin saber muy bien porque me sentí triste al verlo así, molesto, ¿a caso era por aquello que había comentado Jasper?

-Y, nos puedes explicar bien que fue lo que paso con ese chico- Alice atrajo mi atención y nuevamente como tonta empecé a abrir la boca sin decir nada hasta que finalmente lo hice.

-So… solo somos a… amigos- dije nerviosa pero tenía que explicarme, no quería que Edward se fuera pensando cosas que no eran, pero ¿por qué me estaba importando tanto?- Jake y yo siempre hemos sido amigos desde niños, esa vez estábamos correteándonos y gracias a mí torpeza ambos caímos después no sé de donde salió Emmett y malinterpreto todo… solo fue eso.

-Tranquila- rió Alice- te creemos- me dijo para después mirar a su hermano y este al sentir su mirada se volteó a verla- ¿Sabes?, me alegro que no seas tan celoso.

No hubo tiempo que él dijera algo, el camarero llegó con todos nuestros platillos y antes de que no sentáramos a comer me llevé a Anthony al baño para que nos laváramos las manos, seguidos por Alice.

EDWARD POV

Vi como Alice se marchaba con Bella y mi hijo hacia el baño sin poder mirar a la primera con un deje de reproche tras sus últimas palabras; conocía tan bien a ese malvado duendecillo que estaba completamente seguro que eso de " me alegro que no seas tan celoso" lo había dicho con doble intención para que quitara la cara que yo mismo sabía que tenía al ver escuchado decir tales cosas a Jasper.

Simplemente no pude evitar ponerme furioso al escuchar e imaginar a otro hombre encima de Bella, y para colmo parecía que Anthony lo conocía perfectamente. ¿Estaba haciendo mal al ponerme de ese modo?, Bella me había pedido tiempo para conocernos y yo ya actuaba como un novio celoso cuando en realidad nosotros tristemente no éramos nada.

Suspire un poco fuerte y cuando levante mi mirada me encontré con los gemelos de ojos azules viéndome con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, les sonreí amistosamente alzando mi bebida y tomando de ella.

Juraría que escuche una ligera risa por parte de ellos dos pero lo que verdaderamente me asusto y me hizo temer por la misma razón a la que Bella temía fue la pregunta de Rosalie.

-Tú conociste a Bella desde antes, ¿conociste al padre de Anthony?- me atraganté con mi refresco al escucharla y como si Jasper no se diera cuenta de eso le preguntó

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No lo sé, solo curiosidad- dijo ella tomando su bebida, a lo lejos vimos que mi hermana y Bella regresaban a la mesa con Anthony en sus brazos pero antes de que llegaran Rosalie volvió a hablar- el color de los ojos de Ann es hermoso.

-Sí- corroboró su hermano- supongo que los ojos de su padre son del mismo color.

Volteé a ver a mi amigo que nuevamente me miraba de aquella misma forma como si supiera que yo era el padre de Anthony, ¿podría ser eso?. No logre averiguar el significado de esa mirada ya que me tuve que parar para que Alice y Bella pasaran a sus respectivos lugares.

La comida resultó ser más agradable de lo que yo había pensado, me olvide por completo de lo que había pasado minutos antes y solo me dedique a disfrutar de mi hijo y de la mujer que a pesar de los años sin verla seguía enamorado. Tampoco hubo otra charla incomoda por parte de los que estábamos ahí en la mesa solo conversaciones enfocadas más a Anthony que a cualquier otra cosa, estaba conociendo lo que le gustaba o no, sus gestos de alegría o timidez al hablar.

Con cada segundo que pasaba mas al lado de él me daba cuenta que a pesar del gran parecido que físicamente teníamos los dos por dentro se parecía más a Bella, el sonrojo en sus mejillas o incluso algunas de sus expresiones y gustos eran igual a las de ella. Descubrí que ambos odiaban la cajeta cuando Alice recordó el "accidente" con Rosalie o que a mi pequeño hijo no le gustaban mucho los dulces pero adoraba el chocolate de cualquier tipo pero sobre todo lo que me sorprendió y a la vez me alegro y me hizo sentir orgulloso fue darme cuenta era que Anthony a pesar de su corta edad era bastante inteligente y listo, entendía muy bien cada una de nuestras palabras y a pesar de que no pronunciaba muy bien algunas cosas tenía gran facilidad para poder decir lo que quería.

Así nos cayó la noche, para cuando nos disponíamos a irnos no fue ninguna sorpresa para alguno de los presente que yo me ofreciera llevar a Bella a su casa, Alice y Rosalie se despidieron de ella susurrándole algo que no alcancé a oír pero que estaba seguro que llegando yo a mi casa me enteraría.

En el transcurso a su departamento ninguno de los dos habló, solo el sonido de la respiración de nuestro hijo que ya se encontraba entregado a los brazos de morfeo se escuchaba, era un compás tranquilizante para mis oídos y lo mismo creía que sentía su madre al escucharlo dormir tan tranquilo en la parte de atrás de auto. La primera en decir algo fue Bella cuando llegamos a su departamento y me invitó a pasar, tomé a Anthony entre mis brazos siendo cuidadoso para no despertarlo y en ese mismo día obtuve uno de los mejores recuerdos que tendría en toda mi vida, el acostarlo por primera vez.

No reparé mucho en observar su cuarto, solo me concentré en su cama, en ponerle la pijama con ayuda de Bella para después meterlo en sus cobijas. Me quedé ahí arrodillado a su lado por un largo tiempo viéndolo dormir, viendo como su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba continuamente; mi mano acaricio varias veces su cabello y sus mejillas como si quisiera cerciorarme de que todo esto no era un sueño y que él estaba a mi lado.

-Es realmente hermoso- susurre.

-Lo es- la voz de Bella me hizo apartar la vista de mi hijo, tan solo estaba a unos pasos de mí observando a Anthony como solo una madre lo hacía; al notar que la observaba una sonrisa se dibujo en su bello rostro.

Juntos salimos cerrando la puerta tras nosotros, nos sentamos en el sillón mas grande que tenía en la sala y hablé sin que ella se esperara mis palabras- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarme estar con ustedes este día.

-No Edward, gracias ti por… por todo, por habernos llevado al hospital para que lo checaran, al cine y después a comer.

-Lo de la comida no fue mi idea- admití- fue de Alice.

-Cierto, perdona por haberme puesto así cuando me enteré que se nos unirían los chicos- sus mejillas se sonrojaron después de desviar su mirada de la mía.

Pero sin darme cuenta me había acercado a ella para tomar su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera- No, perdóname a mí, las cosas no salieron como yo lo quería.

-Lo dices por Jasper y Rosalie- asentí- ¿Crees que ellos?- me preguntó temerosa de mi respuesta.

-No lo se, me gustaría decirte que no pero…

-Ninguno de los dos es ningún tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta del parecido.

Hubo un corto silenció en que solo nos dedicamos a mirarnos, y de nuevo sin ser consciente de mis actos me encontraba acariciando tiernamente su mejilla- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

No me contestó de inmediato- No sé qué hacer- admitió desviando un poco su mirada- todo esto está pasando tan rápido que tengo miedo de que se salga de nuestras manos y que…- una lágrima salió de sus ojos, me apuré a secarle con mis dedos mientras que nuestra mirada se volvía a unir- No quiero que Anthony sufra.

-No lo hará, ni tú ni él- dije de inmediato acercando más mi rostro al suyo- Preferiría mil veces morir- susurré a unos milímetros de sus labios.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola de nuevo!!! Si, lo se, tarde mucho, mucho en actualizar pero en verdad, la escuela me absorbió por completo y hasta hace apenas unos días que salí de vacaciones y pude respirar; también tuve otro problema, me bloqueé en mis historias, aún lo sigo, y no quería escribir por escribir y regarla por eso estuve escribiendo otras historias que espero pronto subir aunque creo me estoy pasando con la actitud rebelde de Bella en una de ellas jaja, bueno espero que me comprendan. **

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, según yo tiene un buen final no lo creen? Espero que me dejen muchos reviews para que me suban el ánimo y para saber si les esta gustando o no, también los espero para que me feliciten eh!!!, mañana es mi cumple!!!!! Tomen este capítulo y el adelanto como un regalo de mi parte…**

-------------------

Me encontré sonriendo como nunca al entrar en mi recamara sin poder apartar de mi mente su imagen, después de estos años no lo había olvidado, siempre había estado presente en mí y ahora estaba completamente segura de tres cosas…

-No quiero saber nada de lo que paso entre ustedes.

Sentí sus labios besándome con pasión completamente repulsiva para mí, quería alejarla de inmediato pero sus brazos y mi posición no eran las indicadas para hacerlo. Solamente el sonido de una puerta me hizo librarme de ella pero al ver el rostro de mi salvadora mi sangre abandonó completamente mi rostro.

**Espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cuídense!!!**


	16. Día caótico parte I

_**Noche para Amar**_

**16. Día caótico ( parte I )**

BELLA POV

El miedo que había sentido unos instantes antes había desaparecido por completo al sentir sus suaves labios en los míos, aquella fragancia que emanaba me hizo olvidarlo todo y recordar la primera vez en que esos labios reclamaron los míos, se movía tan seguro, de una forma tan dulce pero al mismo tiempo tan apasionada que en pocos segundos me había dejado llevar por completo y él se encontraba acostado encima de mí mientras yo jugaba con su cabello.

El mismo sentimiento que sentí esa noche hace ya más de tres años llegó a mí, el de no quererme alejar de él ni por un segundo, de tenerlo siempre a mi lado saboreando el dulce elixir de sus boca. Pero todo tiene un final, nos tuvimos que separar a falta de aire y aún jadeando a pocos centímetros de distancia pude ver el mismo brillo en sus ojos que yo tenía en los míos, la esmeralda se fundió con el chocolate y solo cuando me acerqué para besarlo de nuevo se rompió el contacto.

Estábamos ahí los dos, acostados en el sillón disfrutando un momento que no queríamos que terminara, dejamos que el beso se profundizara más y más mientras que yo seguía jugando con su cabello y él subía y bajaba su mano por mi costado.

-No sabes cuánto ansiaba esto- me susurro al oído haciéndome estremecer- soñaba de nuevo el tenerte entre mis brazos, el poderte besar y tocar tu bello rostro- hizo una pausa en la que nuevamente nos observamos- y apenas en este momento soy consciente de lo tanto que te extraño.

-Me hiciste tanta falta- le dije besando su mejilla y cuando de nuevo lo mire reí nerviosamente- es una locura, ¿no crees?, a lo mucho nos hemos visto cuatro veces en toda nuestra vida y…

-¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

-No lo creía, hasta que te conocí.- me sonrió de la manera tan sexy que recordaba que no resistí las ganas de volverlo a besar.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos en esa posición, de alguna forma tratando de recuperar los besos nos dados en estos años pero sin pasar a más. Aún así, sentía mi cuerpo arder bajo el suyo pero ninguno de los dos intentaba otra cosa para que subiéramos de "nivel", le agradecía eso, estaba completamente segura que si él lo hacía yo no me negaría aún a sabiendas que yo quería llevar las cosas mas despacio.

-Tengo que irme- me dijo después de algún tiempo incorporándose, pero aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, no pude evitar mirarlo tristemente- me tengo que ir antes de que te salte encima- dijo riendo.

Me ayudo a incorporarme y lo acompañe hasta la puerta pero antes de que la abriera me puso entre la pared y él, me besó de una manera más salvaje y antes de que yo misma reaccionara de esa forma se alejó- Te hablo mañana.

Asentí con mi corazón vuelto loco viendo como se marchaba. Me encontré sonriendo como nunca al entrar en mi recamara sin poder apartar de mi mente su imagen, después de estos años no lo había olvidado, siempre había estado presente en mí y ahora estaba completamente segura de tres cosas: la primera, Edward tampoco me había olvidado; la segunda, una parte de él ansiaba estar también con Anthony, lo pude ver en la mirada que le dedicaba; y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

EDWARD POV

Me sorprendió que llegara a la casa de mis padres sano y salvo, había perdido completamente la atención de lo que hacía con el volante o lo que veía en las calles, simplemente mi mente estaba con ellos, es especial con la mujer que estaba logrando despertar aquel sentimiento que nunca se fue de mí; no tenía caso que me pusiera a pensar mas en lo que sentía por ella o que alguien me lo dijera, no, era completamente consciente de que la amaba, de que estaba enamorado como nunca antes lo había hecho y que solamente mi corazón esperaría por ella.

No fue el único emocionado por aquel día, Alice me abrazo en cuanto me vio, su sonrisa reflejaba la felicidad que sentía y a pesar de nuestros padres se vieron intrigados por nuestro ánimo no nos preguntaron nada, solo una breve charla de lo que habíamos hecho en el día adornada de unas cuantas mentirillas para no revelar nada de Bella y Anthony. Lo que si tuve que hacer fue decirle a mi padre que había tenido que ir al hospital como favor a una amiga que tenía a su hijo enfermo, esperaba que no le mencionaran nada del tema a mi padre en el hospital pero prefería prevenir antes de que él me preguntara.

Después de platicar con mi familia subí a mi cuarto para poder descansar pero como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre mi queridísima hermana entró conmigo a mi cuarto apoderándose de inmediato de la cama.

-Tardaste un poco, pensé que solo los irías a dejar.

-Estuve platicando un rato con Bella- le dije acostándome aún lado suyo.

-No fue eso lo que vi en tu futuro- me dijo de una manera pícara.

-Cálmate madame Ali

-Si no me crees- comenzó a decirme apoyándose en sus codos para verme- el gloss que tienes debajo de tus labios te delata.

Por instinto pase mis dedos por donde me indicaba sin sentir nada y al girar a ver a mi hermana la noté riéndose- Esta bien, me descubriste.

-No quiero saber nada de lo que paso entre ustedes.

-Para tu información solo nos besamos.

-Lo sé, y me da mucho gusto saber que ya andan.

¿Andan? Me repetí mentalmente- No sabes si andan- me afirmo ella rodando los ojos pero de inmediato como recordando algo sonrió- Creo que es mejor que todavía no anden- la miré sin comprender- antes de que eso suceda, TÚ- puso su dedo en mi pecho- debes de romper con alguien que dice ser tu novia.

-Lo haré, mañana pensaba hablar con ella.

-Bien, mientras más pronto lo hagas mejor para todos, ahora sí, dime que paso en todo el día.

Le comencé a contar cada una de las cosas que había hecho con ellos durante ese día, desde nuestro accidente en el hospital hasta la forma en que me sentí cuando acosté a Anthony, hable de sus expresiones, gustos, y de más, siempre maravillado al descubrir en él una nueva cosa que yo no sabía. Alice solo se dedico a escucharme como las anteriores noches, brindándome su alegría y su sonrisa cuando le contaba de su sobrino y en algunas cosas ella también contribuyo igual de fascinada que yo. Pero cuando empezamos a hablar de Bella no hizo ningún comentario, expresé todo lo que sentía por ella a pesar de no conocerla muy bien, fui como un adolescente hablando de su primer amor, hablé de su belleza y de lo bien que me sentía cuando estaba a su lado, de la forma en que los dos nos complementábamos y hasta de la manera en que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el mío cuando nos abrazábamos.

-Wuaooww- exclamó Alice después de mucho tiempo en silencio- En realidad la amas, nunca antes te había escuchado hablar así de alguna de tus exnovias.

-Siempre fue ella Ali, siempre- mi voz sonó segura ante mi declaración- trate de buscar ese mismo sentimiento en otras pero no, desde que la vi por primera vez me enamoré por completo de Isabella Swan.

-Me alegro que sea ella, nuestros padres la amarán e imagínate cuando conozcan a Anthony.- su voz sonó completamente feliz y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo había permanecido callado y un poco asustado ante su idea volvió a hablar- ¿Te da miedo decirle a nuestros padres?

-No es miedo, es… es que, no sé cómo van a reaccionar cuando se los diga.

-Sabes que los van a amar.

-Ni siquiera Anthony lo sabe- dije tristemente- no quiero causarle un daño con esto, quiero que me dé tiempo para que me conozca- callé unos instantes recordando lo que hace unos días me había dicho Bella- Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir, hay tantas personas que tienen que asimilar esto que es mejor ir poco a poco para que no se salga de nuestras manos.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir- me dijo con aire pensativo pero al momento me acorde de los gemelos Hale.

-¿Qué te dijeron Jasper y Rosalie?- le pregunté ansioso- sus comentarios en la comida fueron…como, como si lo supieran.

-No saben nada- se apresuro a decirme- pero lo sospechan

-¿Qué es eso de lo sospechan?

-Que creen que entre Bella y tú hay algo, se les hizo muy extraño que los encontráramos contigo y bueno- se detuvo sin saber si continuar o no.

-Alice.

-A lo mejor metí un poco la pata cuando me llamé a mi misma tía- tuve que tomar el puente de mi nariz para no decirle nada a mi hermana mientras ella seguía hablando- pero no todo fue mi culpa, era demasiado obvio el parecido de los dos y después creo que Jasper y Rose fueron atando cabos sobre lo que paso el día en que se encontraron y pues… pues creen que eres el posible padre de Anthony.

-Por dios, lo que faltaba

-Ninguno de los dos va decir nada, eso te lo juro

-Hay algo más que me tengas que decir- Alice me negó enérgicamente con su cabeza pidiéndome que confiara en ella.

Y sin decir otra cosa se despidió de mí y salió de mi recámara, estaba cansado, demasiado, así que inmediatamente después que me cambié y me acosté caí completamente dormido. Tuve unos hermosos sueños en lo que salíamos nosotros tres, Bella, nuestro hijo y yo, éramos una familia reunidos en lo que parecía un jardín, nosotros dos estábamos abrazados mientras Anthony dedicaba a reír y correr alrededor de nosotros; desperté sabiendo que me costara lo que me costara aquello se haría verdad.

Ese día me tocaba cubrir el horario de la mañana-tarde en el hospital, así que a las nueve ya estaba en mi consultorio atendiendo a mis pacientes. Fue una mañana normal, resfriados, dolores de cabeza o estomago, alguna torcedura, etc., pero nada más por lo que las horas se me pasaron de una forma muy lenta, era eso o que tal vez ansiaba demasiado volver a ver a mis dos ángeles.

Le había dicho a mi Bella que la llamaría pero espere hasta que fuera una hora prudente, las diez de la mañana me lo parecieron, esperaba no despertarla o encontrarla ocupada con algo, la verdad, no tenía ni idea alguna de lo que hacía en un día normal, así que cuando tuve un breve descanso lo hice.

-_Bueno_- escuche su dulce voz tras el celular.

-Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?- sonreí tras preguntarle.

-_Edward-_ dijo mi nombre con lo que parecía emoción- _amanecí bien, ¿y tú?, ¿estás en el hospital?_

-Bien, y sí, entre a trabajar temprano- le conté- pero ¿qué estás haciendo?¿cómo esta Anthony?

-_Pues nada en especial, estamos preparándonos para desayunar._

-Me encantaría poder desayunar con ustedes.

-_A mí también me encantaría que estuvieras aquí_- calló tras decirlo, como si aquello lo hubiera pensado en voz alta. No pude evitar imaginar su rostro seguramente sonrosado por lo que escapó una pequeña risa de mi parte.

-¿Y que van hacer al rato?

-_Pues no mucho, como a las dos iba ir a dejar a Anthony a la casa de Emmet, María me iba hacer favor de cuidarlo mientras estaba en la editorial_.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho ahí?- le pregunte curioso y ansioso porque su respuesta fuera que no.

-_Lo más seguro es que después de las seis de la tarde este libre, ¿por qué?_

-Quería verlos, verte- dije sinceramente- salgo después de las seis aunque mi hora de comida es a las dos, tal vez, me podrías acompañar.

-_Yo…_-hizo una corta pausa que me pareció eterna- _voy hacer lo posible ir_.

-Te estaré esperando ansioso- dije completamente contento lo cual ocasiono su bella risa.

Colgamos después, y con esa misma sonrisa que ella había dejado en mí fui a ocuparme de mis pacientes. Sentía emoción al recordarla y al saber que lo más seguro era que en unas cuantas horas más las viera, ¿era normal todo esto?, ¿el sentirme así por tan solo ver a alguien?.

Bella era como mi propia marca de heroína, con tan solo verla o oírla mi mundo cambiaba, la felicidad llegaba a mí con tan solo saber que la veía. Estaba de tan buen humor que hasta mi padre se sorprendió cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos, no pude ni podría reprimir aquel hermoso sentimiento que crecía en mí.

Y así las horas siguieron pasando en mi consultorio medicando a los pacientes que llegaban hasta que estos se acabaron. No faltaba mucho para que saliera a comer, así que mientras esa hora tan esperada llegaba me dedique a acomodar los archivos que tenía y a poner en orden algunos casos de operaciones que tendría que hacer en los posteriores días.

Estaba leyendo uno de ellos, ensimismado en el, dándole la espalda a la entrada de mi consultorio que ni siquiera escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás mientras que unos labios besaba la parte de mi cuello que no se alcanzaba a cubrir bien con la bata.

Un perfume completamente diferente al delicado olor de mi Bella llegó a mi nariz, me separe de inmediato para encontrarme frente a frente con Tanya, me sonreí mirándome como ella solía hacerlo, con lujuria. Vestía un ligera blusa sin mangas y con un escote bastante pronunciado, su falda apenar lograba cubrir lo necesario para no enseñar otra cosa, en ese mismo instante pude notar lo tan opuesta que era a Bella, no sé que había visto en ella antes para empezar un relación pero en este mismo momento acabaría con eso.

-¿Te gusta lo que estás viendo? – me preguntó al notar que no hablaba y solo la veía.

Ni sonreí ni la seguí observando, solo me dirigí nuevamente a mi silla detrás de mi escritorio- Tanya tenemos que hablar.

-Uy, que misterioso- me dijo creyendo que jugaba pero en vez de sentarse enfrente de mí como lo había creído lo hizo en mi escritorio doblando su pierna y echando el cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Puedes sentarte en una silla

-No- dijo tranquilamente- Prefiero estar así, creo que podemos usar el escritorio de una mejor manera.

-Tanya basta – le dije ligeramente enojado y parándome de mi sitio para alejarme de ella.

-Edward qué diablos te pasa!- me grito también parándose y siguiéndome- vengo a verte después de que ni siquiera te dignaste a invitarme a salir el viernes

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que no quiso venir con Jasper y conmigo a ver películas.

-Así, claro, iba a ir con ustedes nada más para que tu querida hermana me estuviera insulte e insulte.

-Tanya en verdad basta- le volví a decir tratando de controlarme.

-¡¿Basta qué?! Edward vengo a verte a tratar de distraerte de este absurdo trabajo que tienes que nos quita tiempo para vernos y me estas tratando así.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón sobre este absurdo trabajo.

-Tan siquiera lo reconoces- me cortó antes de que yo siguiera hablando- te das cuenta que apenas y nos hemos visto en estas dos semanas, ya ni siquiera te da tiempo para hablarme.

-Vuelves a tener la razón- le dije sin evitar sonreír- por eso creo que debemos terminar.

-¿Qué?, es broma- me preguntó sin creer en mis palabras.

-No- le asegure- tú tienes razón, el trabajo me esta absorbiendo, ya no nos hemos visto ni siquiera hablamos por teléfono…

-Eso lo puedes cambiar- su voz ya no sonaba tan segura al ver que la determinación estaba en mi mirada y que mis palabras iban enserio.

-Tanya, no voy a cambiar, esto ya no tiene solución… tú ya estas incomoda y yo también lo estoy, no tiene caso que sigamos saliendo, terminó- dije seguro mientras su rostro estaba desorientado y confundido.

-No, no- empezó a negar acercándose a mí- no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, tú no puedes dejarme- me dijo empujándome a la pared.

-Tanya

-NO EDWARD!!!- gritó pegándome en el pecho- estas confundido, eso es lo que pasa, el trabajo te tiene así, tú me amas, me amas- me dijo sujetándome con fuerza de la camisa.

-Todo terminó Tanya

-NO, TÚ ME AMAS!!-volvió a gritar tomando ahora mi cuello y posesionándose de mis labios.

Sentí sus labios besándome con pasión completamente repulsiva para mí, quería alejarla de inmediato pero sus brazos y mi posición no eran las indicadas para hacerlo. Solamente el sonido de una puerta me hizo librarme de ella pero al ver el rostro de mi salvadora mi sangre abandonó completamente mi rostro.

-Bella- susurré su nombre al verla en la entrada.

Estaba completamente sorprendida, la desilusión se asomaba en su rostro y a pesar de que al principio observó a Tanya y después a mí, su mirada ahora se dirigía al piso. – Yo… yo no… no pensé – trato de decir.

-Bella no es lo que parece.

Mi voz la hizo reaccionar y nuestra mirada se encontró- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir- tras eso cerró la puerta.

Quise salir corriendo, seguirla y explicarle todo pero unos brazos me lo impidieron, Tanya sujetaba mi brazo y me veía furiosa- ¿Es por ella?

-¿De que estás hablando?- le pregunte molesto.

-Es por ella que me estás dejando, por esa estúpida zorra.

-Tanya ya!!!- ahora fui yo quien grito- la supuesta relación que teníamos terminó, no te quiero ni te querré, a la única mujer que amo y amare es a Bella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!! Ahora si no me tarde en actualizar sus reviews me inspiraron para subir este dia y no dejarlas esperando mas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para que actualice rápido jajaja…**

**Que les pareció el capítulo??? Pobre de nuestro Edward, le va a tocar sufrir tantito, y todavía no acaba el día de Bella… quien sabe que otras sorpresas le esperen a ella…**

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

-Pensaba que eras medio tonto pero se me olvidaba que tú nunca haces las cosas a medias.

-No te llamé para que me insultaras

-A veces la verdad duele

---------

Los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera del departamento mientras que nosotros nos veíamos sin entender si quiera porque aquellos hermanos estaban peleando, ¿acaso la había defraudado tanto para que ella le hubiera contado todo?

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	17. Día caótico parte II

_**Noche para Amar**_

**17. Día caótico ( parte II )**

EDWARD POV

Salí corriendo tras ella sin prestar algún tipo de atención a las palabras que me decía Tanya o a los doctores y enfermeras que me observaban correr por los pasillos, lo único importante era ella, mi Bella.

El corazón me latía a ritmo acelerado al no verla por ningún lado, la desesperación se agrandaba cada vez más dentro de mí al no encontrarla ni siquiera afuera del hospital, corrí y corrí tratando de encontrarla en la calle pero parecía como si la mismísima tierra se la hubiera tragado. No regrese de inmediato a mi lugar de trabajo, aún mis esperanzas de verla me hicieron recorrer varias manzanas caminando, fijándome bien por cada restaurante o tienda que cruzaba pero una vocecita dentro de mí me decía que era inútil al igual que mis continuas llamadas a su celular.

Había sido un completo tonto, Alice me lo había dicho, debí de haber roto con Tanya desde hace tiempo y no esperar hasta hoy. Me sentía mal, lo único que quería era hablar con Bella y explicarle todo, que había sido un error lo que había visto, que aquellas palabras que le dije el día anterior habían sido enserio, que ella y Anthony lo eran todo para mí.

Y así, con el temor de que ella nuevamente desapareciera de mi vida regresé al hospital, a cumplir con mi trabajo, no sin antes prometerme a mí mismo que acabando mi turno iría a su casa a aclarar todo.

Llegué a mi consultorio para encontrarlo hecho un desastre, los libros y algunos adornos de mi escritorio estaban en el piso con muchas hojas revueltas de mis expedientes que había dejado en el mismo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar quien había hecho todo eso, lo único que agradecía era que ella ya no estuviera y que su forma de desquitarse conmigo fuera esa. Recogí todo y acomode en su lugar las cosas que no se habían roto antes de ir al laboratorio en busca de algunos análisis que había mandado hace algunos días.

Faltaba menos de dos horas para que mi turno terminara y en todo aquel tiempo no había dejado de marcarle a Bella pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, trate de concentrarme en analizar los estudios que tenía enfrente de mí, así como el caso de algunas operaciones que tendría que realizar pero sin éxito alguno, simplemente mi mente estaba con ella. Justo antes de que saliera de mi trabajo mi celular sonó e impaciente conteste.

-¿Bella?

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo me llamo Jasper.- mi mano fue directamente a mi cabello al escuchar la voz de mi amigo, solo eso me faltaba- Tranquilo, mejor que haya sido yo y no Emmett, ¿no crees?- dijo riéndose

-Yo, Jasper, no es- comencé a balbucear sin tener en claro que le iba a decir, ¿podría acabar peor este día?

-No tienes porque explicarme- me aclaro con un deje de humor- ¿Ya saliste de tú turno?

-Estaba por irme, ¿por qué?

-Por nada en especial, solo te queríamos hacer una invitación

-¿Invitación?, apenas es lunes, tan siquiera espérate a mitad de semana para ir a un bar

Volvió a reír- La invitación no es mía

-Jasper lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer- le corté antes de que me dijera otra cosa, lo más importante para mí en estos momentos era Bella.

-Estoy seguro que la invitación te va a gustar así que déjame hablar- hizo una pausa en la nadie dijo nada- Emmett nos está invitando a su casa para una pequeña cena-volvió a parar pero al ver que no hablaba continuó- Está aprovechando que Bella va a ir a su casa en la noche y como no resultó muy bien lo del viernes en la noche pues… pensó que era una gran idea para "conocerla".

Las única palabras que mi cerebro pudo procesar fueron "Bella va estar en la casa de Emmett en la noche" con eso bastaba, sí así era tendría una oportunidad para aclarar todo personalmente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando sobre lo que haría y diría hasta que la voz de Jasper diciendo continuamente mi nombre me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Perdón Jasper, me- me quedé pensando en algo.

-Así lo creí- alcancé a escuchar una tenue risa por parte de él- ¿Contamos con tu presencia?

-Sí- dije inmediatamente.

Colgamos a los pocos segundos y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tal vez este día no pintaba tan malo en realidad aunque dentro de mí sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles con Bella. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo mientras me dirigía hacia mi automóvil y seguía especulando lo que podría pasar con ella, ¿me dejaría hablar y explicarle?, fuera lo que fuera yo tenía que contarle todo, haría que me escuchara.

Cuando estuve adentro de mi auto me quede sentado viendo hacia enfrente, necesitaba ayuda, y sabía a quién pedírsela. Tome mi celular y le marqué.

-Edward, hola- me contestó Alice casi inmediatamente- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- le pregunté pero de inmediato agregué- y ¿por qué piensas que pasa algo?

-Hermanito, ¿si has escuchado del identificador de llamadas?- hizo una pausa en la que solo su risa se escucho- y contestando a tu otra pregunta, siempre me llamas cuando tienes algún problema o quieres que te ayude en algo, así que dime cual de las dos es.

Bufé ante la verdad de sus palabras, primero pensé en contarle todo pero sabía que con una palabra resumiría todo- Tanya.

-Te metiste en problemas con Bella por culpa de ella- aquello no fue una pregunta, me lo afirmo con un tono serio en su voz como si desde un principió lo hubiera sabido.

-Sí, y lo peor es que Bella me vio cuando Tanya me estaba besando…

-¡¿QUÉ?!, Edward te dije que acabaras con esa tipa desde antes, ¿cómo pudiste?...

-Lo sé Alice, lo sé… pero Bella malinterpretó todo, yo estaba rompiendo con Tanya pero se puso loca por completo y me beso.

-Pensaba que eras medio tonto pero se me olvidaba que tú nunca haces las cosas a medias.

-No te llamé para que me insultaras.

-A veces la verdad duele

-Ok Alice, ya sé que soy un tonto y que cometí un grave error por no haber mandado a volar antes a Tanya- dije molesto conmigo mismo- pero ahora solo quiero que Bella me deje explicarle, en verdad, necesito hacerlo…

-Tan siquiera suenas arrepentido- dijo aun molesta pero después de su gran suspiro supe que me ayudaría- ¿Quieres que hable primero con ella?

-No- callé pensando en lo que haría- Alice, hace rato me llamó Jasper para decirme de una cena en la casa de Emmett.

-Sí, hace rato también me llamó para decirme, nos quedamos de ver en su casa.

-Te parece si paso por ti a tu despacho…

Gracias a la ayuda de nuestros padre y al gran talento de mi hermana, Alice tenía su pequeño despacho de modas en el centro de la ciudad por lo que llegar a el en teoría era fácil. Tarde menos de media hora en estar frente a ese lugar y esperándome en la entrada se encontraba ella, me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta para que entrara sintiendo sus pequeños ojos clavados en mí.

-Estoy molesta contigo- me dijo después de unos minutos en permanecer en silencio y que yo tomara el rumbo que nos dirigía al departamento de Emmett.

-¿En serio?- mi sarcasmo ganó un golpe en mi brazo.

Mi hermana suspiro pesadamente y después se giró hacia mí- Dime que planeas hacer, porque es obvio que vas a intentar hablar con ella en casa de Emmett, ¿no?

Asentí- pero aún no se cómo hablarle, va a estar enojada conmigo…

-Con justa razón

-Y estoy seguro que no va a querer hablar de buenas a primeras conmigo- seguí como si ella no me hubiera interrumpido- así que pensaba encerrarme con ella en una habitación y obligarla a que me escuchara

-Y después tendríamos que llevarte al hospital por la tremenda paliza que te daría Emmett por haberte encerrado con su hermanita, si Edward, es una gran idea.

-Está bien, admito que no ha sido la mejor de mis ideas- la volteé a ver aprovechando la luz roja- no sé qué hacer con su hermano, Bella no quiere que se entere todavía y aparte va a estar ahí Anthony, va a ser un poco difícil hablar con ella.

-Para mí nada es difícil, así que te voy a dar "tú tiempo" para que hables con ella y mas te vale aprovecharlo.

Le agradecí y tomé su mano para darle un ligero apretón, ambos nos sonreímos de una manera cómplice al igual que lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños – Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Para que son los hermanos.

En todo el camino al departamento de nuestro amigo, Alice me había hecho memorizar cada una de las palabras que trataría de decirle a Bella, así que cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de aquel edificio ya tenía de manera más clara que era lo que le iba a decir, sólo esperaba que ella me dejara explicarle todo.

Al aparcar lo hicimos aún lado del BMW de Rosalie que ya se encontraba con Jasper esperándonos en la entrada. Mi hermana bajó de inmediato a encontrarse con su novio mientras que Rose y yo poníamos los ojos en blanco al ver como ella se comía literalmente a besos a Jasper como si no lo hubiera visto en meses.

-Que les parece si dejan para después sus muestras de afecto- les dijo riendo mi rubia amiga.

-Te voy a decir lo mismo cuando veas a Emmett- contraatacó Alice y en seguida los cuatro reímos- y ¿ya está arriba el grandulón?

-Sí, su auto esta allá- nos dijo Jasper señalando el enorme Jeep de nuestro amigo pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue ver a su lado un Ford fiesta azul, igual al que había visto en el departamento de Bella.

-Ya llegó Bella- la emoción en mi voz fue más que obvia pero solo me di cuenta de mi acción cuando me gire a ver los rostros de mis amigos y mi hermana, agradecí en ese momento que estuviera oscuro y no notaran el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo supiste que ya llegó?

-Su…su carro… esta aquí- tartamudeé un poco al contestar la pregunta de Rosalie quien tenía una extraña expresión en su cara, camine hacia la entrada para romper el contacto de sus miradas pero sus risas se hicieron presentes.

Ya no hablé y entre para rápidamente dirigirme al elevador, los demás entraron y me siguieron pero sin comentar nada, a pesar de eso, estaba seguro que cada una de sus miradas era hacia mí. Nos subimos al elevador y me recargue en uno de los costados después de apretar el botón que nos llevaría hacia el último piso, Rosalie se puso a lado mío mientras nuestros hermanos se encontraban abrazados en el otro extremo, nadie dijo nada y aquel silencio se volvió un poco incómodo cuando note la vista de mi amiga en mí, sus ojos no abandonaron mi cara en todo el trayecto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron después de un rato dejándonos salir al lujoso piso donde vivía nuestro amigo y hasta ese entonces recapacite en algo, Emmett vivía en uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad, su departamento ocupaba todo el último piso mientras que Bella vivía en un modesto departamento para nada comparado con el de su hermano, muchas preguntas empezaron a parecer por mi mente cuando recorrimos el pasillo pero unas voces hicieron que todos nos paráramos de inmediato y nos volteáramos a ver entre nosotros.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera del departamento mientras que nosotros nos veíamos sin entender si quiera porque aquellos hermanos estaban peleando, ¿acaso la había defraudado tanto para que ella le hubiera contado todo?

Desde el primer momento supimos quienes eran los dueños de esas voces, Bella y Emmett, hablaban en un tono bastante alto para que traspasara las paredes, los más seguro es que estuvieran cerca de la entrada y solo la puerta nos separaba de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? Acatar todas sus órdenes y dejar que él controle mi vida!!!!- la voz de Bella era completamente enfadada y a pesar del evidente enojo e sus palabras un deje de tristeza se escucho en ella.

-No seas inmadura!!!- la potente voz de Emmett nos sorprendió, nunca antes habíamos escuchado ese tono de voz en él- él solamente creyó…

-¡¡¡Qué no podía hacerme cargo de mi vida!!!- le gritó, su hermano no dijo nada y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente pero después de unos segundos fue la misma Bella la que volvió a hablar- Sigo siendo una inmadura, ¿no?- no grito pero sus palabras se escucharon aún mas cerca de nosotros- Claro, se me olvidaba que soy la vergüenza de esta familia…

-Bella por favor- le suplico Emmett.

-Es triste darme cuenta que ni siquiera tú confías en mí- dicho eso la puerta se abrió para dejarnos ver a Bella y un poco mas atrás a Emmett.

Ella nos miró con sorpresa al igual que nosotros los mirábamos a ellos, su bello rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y solo hasta que sus ojos buscaron los míos me di cuenta de su real aspecto, su mirada era de tristeza y por sus mejillas no dejaban de caer sus lágrimas, me sentí peor cuando me esquivo y sin siquiera ver a los demás o decirnos algo corrió rumbo al elevador.

La seguí todo instante con mi mirada quedándome congelado en mi lugar pero a los pocos segundos alguien me empujó aún lado y corriendo tras ella vi a Emmett, sujeto una de las puertas del elevador antes de que estas se cerraran.

-Bella vamos a hablar- su susurro apenas fue escuchado.

-No Emmett, ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir- y sin más ella lo empujo hacia atrás para que dejara que las puertas se cerraran.

El golpe que le dio a las puertas de aluminio después de que estas se cerraran se escucho por todo el pasillo mientras todos nosotros no dejábamos de observar aquella escena, lo mas sorprendente de todo fue cuando él se volteó y camino hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Aún llevaba puesto su elegante traje aunque su corbata estaba fuera de lugar, como si se la hubiera querido arrancar pero lo que más llamó mi atención y lo que nunca espere ver fue las lágrimas en sus ojos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!, espero no haberme tardado mucho en subir este capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena, muchos le atinaron a lo que iba a suceder aunque esperaron lo último??, en el próximo capitulo veremos que fue lo que paso con nuestra pobre Bella…**

Aún me sentía mal por lo que hace algunas horas había visto, mi corazón se encontraba completamente destrozado y lo único que en esos momentos quería era irme de aquella oficina y poder seguir llorando.

-Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra bien?

-----------

Su mirada estaba puesta en mi hijo cuando lo vio marcharse con María sin comprender porque se lo había pedido y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse por fin explote - ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, acaso pensaste que nunca me enteraría.

**Que creen que pase??? Y prepárense para unos nuevos personajes en nuestra historia, ¿quiénes serán?... ya saben, comenten acerca de lo que pasara en nuestro siguiente capítulo y díganme sus sugerencias, reclamos, ideas y todo lo que se les ocurra, ya estamos a punto de llegar a los 500 así que no sean malas y háganme feliz…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… Cuídense!! **


	18. Día caótico parte III

_**Noche para Amar**_

**17. Día caótico ( parte III )**

BELLA POV

Me sentía como una idiota corriendo por los pasillos del hospital con muchas miradas puestas en mí, hasta ahorita había logrado contener mis lágrimas después de haber visto semejante espectáculo pero sabía muy bien que muy pronto no podría resistir las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Llegué a donde había dejado mi automóvil y después de sentirme segura en el, comencé a llorar, a sentirme como si alguien hubiera apuñalado mi corazón que en teoría era algo parecido a lo que él había hecho. Trate varias veces de controlar mi llanto sin ningún éxito, las imágenes aparecían torturándome una y otra vez en mi cabeza dejándome revivir de nuevo el dolor que sentí al verlo en los brazos de otra.

Qué tonta fui al ilusionarme con Edward, al creer que nuestro amor se podría dar, tal vez lo de nosotros siempre fue una simple atracción física, o tan siquiera para él fue así, porque yo estaba segura de que sentía algo más por aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos, por eso me estaba sintiendo como si el mundo me abandonara en estos momentos.

Tan solo hace unas horas me encontraba tan feliz, tan dichosa al saber que lo vería y que comeríamos juntos, nunca espere lo que vi, se me hizo tan fácil abrir la puerta de su consultorio después de que una enfermera me dijera que estaba en el, sentí como si de repente mi corazón se parara al verlo besando a una tipa. Me sorprendí al verlo, sin que me cerebro fuera capaz de captar lo que sucedía, solo cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos y sentí como si alguien clavara un puñal en mi corazón les di un último vistazo para después solo observar el piso.

- Yo… yo no… no pensé – trate de decir.

-Bella no es lo que parece- su voz me hizo reaccionar y lo volví a mirar, me respiración era tan pesada que no espere que pudiera hablar pero al ver que la otra persona con la quien estaba también volteó, hablé.

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir- tras eso cerré la puerta y salí corriendo.

Ahora, estaba manejando sin un rumbo fijo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por mis mejillas, el nudo en mi garganta era insoportable así como el dolor de mi pecho, cada respiro era una tortura al igual que mis recuerdos que no me abandonaban. No sabía siquiera donde estaba, ni por cuánto tiempo conducí, pero al ver un lugar para estacionarme junto aún parque me detuve.

Grité y golpeé el volante, lo abrace y lo apreté con todas mi fuerzas, solo así deje que las ilusiones con las que había soñado se fueran, odie y maldecí el momento en que se cruzo en mi camino, mi vida estaba mejor sin él, Anthony y yo habíamos sido felices este tiempo, pero ahora, después de haberme ilusionado con una familia me hacia esto, me hacia regresar a la realidad de mi jodida vida.

Pase mucho tiempo ahí, refugiándome en el silencio, solo hasta que mi celular vibró desde mi bolso mire la hora, era ya tarde y la cita que tenía en la editorial comenzaría en poco tiempo. Y así, sintiéndome como me sentía, comencé a conducir en dirección hacia ese edificio.

Me tarde un poco en reconocer las calles que me rodeaban pero al final llegué y deje el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo que tenían. Antes de bajar trate de controlarme un poco más, de desaparecer mi maquillaje corrido por mis ojos y de aparentar que todo estaba bien en mi vida.

Algunas personas me saludaron cuando me vieron entrar, no hubo necesidad que me dijeran hacia donde tenía que ir, había estado ya varias veces ahí como para acordarme del camino que tenía que seguir. La editorial "twilight" era una de las más reconocidas del país, iba desde algunas revistas hasta libros de gran importancia, por el momento mi trabajo era revisar y a completar los artículos que salían en una de ellas, no era el gran trabajo que pudiera tener pero tan siquiera me pagaban bien por algo que me gustaba y que me dejaba pasar el día con mi pequeño hijo.

Llegué a una de las oficinas principales en el último piso, la secretaría, una señora rechoncha de mediana edad me saludo alegremente mientras me invitaba a tomar asiento- El licenciado Gigandet la atenderá en unos momentos señorita Swan- me dijo amablemente.

Me senté donde me ofreció arreglando los papeles que le entregaría a mi jefe, trate de mil formas de acomodarlos creyendo que así mi cabeza se despejaría y olvidaría el dolor que aún sentía, trate de mirar para todos lados para que la locura no se apoderar de mí en ese patético momento y me concentre en el trabajo que realizaba la secretaria sin importarme que mi mirada la incomodara.

Si fueron horas o minutos los que pase sentada me dieron igual, una hora era igual que unos segundos, el dolor seguía ahí y me hacía sentirme mal por lo que hace algunas horas había visto, mi corazón se encontraba completamente destrozado y lo único que en esos momentos quería era irme de aquella oficina y poder seguir llorando.

-Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra bien?- una voz masculina preguntó cerca de mí asustándome y haciendo que los papales que tenía en mi mano se revolvieran en el piso- Perdone, no quise asustarla.

Se disculpo mientras me ayudaba a recoger lo que había tirado, ambos nos paramos y me tendió los papales- ¿Pasamos a mi oficina?- trate de sonreírle correspondiendo a su amabilidad y juntos caminamos a su oficina.

James Gigandet era mi jefe inmediato, unos cuantos años mayor que yo, alto y atlético, con el cabello un poco largo pero arreglado para que sus expresivos ojos grises resaltaran aún más en su bello rostro. Desde que lo conocí el día de mi entrevista para este trabajo había sido amable, congeniamos desde el principio y hasta cierta forma era agradable trabajar con él.

James tomó asiento enfrente de mí y me volvió a dedicar una sonrisa recargando sus brazos en el escritorio- Perdóname nuevamente por haberte asustado.

-No se preocupe, estaba… pensando en otra cosa, no lo sentí acercarse.

-No me hables de usted, ya nos conocemos bien como para hablarnos tan formalmente, aparte no somos tan viejos- rió, pero paro al ver mi expresión- ¿Estás bien Isabella?

Asentí de inmediato- No se…perdón, no te preocupes James, falta de sueño.

-Te comprendo, a veces los niños son muy imperactivos- me dijo atribuyendo el problema a mi hijo, pareció creerse que ese era el motivo porque de inmediato me volvió a sonreír- Tal vez estas noticias te alegren, mis compañeros y mi jefe han estado leyendo los artículos que has estado redactando y algunos comentarios que has hechos a la revistas y déjame decirte que les encantó tu forma de escribir.

-Eso es bueno.

-Por supuesto que lo es, les comenté que eres escritora y que por momento aceptaste el trabajo pero estaría genial si les traes algunas de tus escritos para que los lean, tal vez en un futuro cercano podríamos lanzar un libro tuyo.

-¿En verdad?- le pregunte sorprendida, no me esperaba que me dijera eso, James había leído algo de mi autoría reconociendo mi talento pero yo misma sabía que era difícil que aceptaran a una escritora tan joven en tan importante editorial, tan siquiera era una buena noticia en un día tan malo- No sabía que les habías enseñado mis artículos.

-Les comente un poco acerca de ti- admitió- se sorprendieron bastante.

-¿Por qué?

James enmudeció a mi pregunta, me miró e inmediatamente después bajo su vista a lo documentos enfrente mío- ¿Puedo verlos?

-Sí, algunos ya te los mande a tu correo pero estos te lo traje para que los leyeras personalmente, los considero inadecuados para el número que se va a sacar- le dije pasándoselos pero sin olvidar aún el cambió de actitud- Hice anotaciones para que vieras los problemas.

-Lo veo, pero confió en ti para esperar a la otra edición- apartó las hojas y me dio un cd con un folder- mira, estos son los artículos de esta semana- señalo el disco- y aquí está un documento de un libro que aún no sabemos si lo vamos a sacar o no, me gustaría saber tu opinión y las correcciones que puedes darle.

-Está bien- le dije aceptándolos- ¿Para la otra semana?

-Si no te preocupes, yo…- no acabo de hablar, alguien llamó a la puerta- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente paso una mujer de cabello rojo y ondulado hasta su cadera, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa verde bastante pegada a su escultural cuerpo, de inmediato fue hacia James y lo beso sin percatarse de que yo también estaba en la oficina.

James se separo de ella, la chica pareció molestarse al principio pero después de seguir la dirección hacia donde veía su novio la cambió- Perdona, pensé que estaba solo.

-No se preocupen, de todos modos yo ya me iba- les dije parándome de mi lugar.

-Isabella espera- me dijo James también parándose- mira, ella es mi prometida, Victoria Lefrevre- de inmediato asocie su apellido con el dueño de la editorial.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- me dijo tomando mi mano- Es bueno por fine conocer a Isabella Swan, estos días han estado hablando mucho de ti por aquí.

-Victoria trabaja en publicidad- me comentó James- pero ha estado leyendo el trabajo que me has entregado.

-Si, también mi padre me los mostro, déjame decirte que era bastante bueno, nos sorprendiste- volvió a hablar la chica.

La mire sin comprender lo que decía- Perdona pero no entiendo porque los sorprendí, hace un rato también James me dijo lo mismo.

-Bueno, eres la hija de Charlie Swan

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto?- le pregunte sin entender que tenía que ver, Victoria me seguía viendo como si nada pasara mientras su prometido la mirada con intensiones de que se callara.

-Tú sabes- me dijo sin hacerle caso a James- Cuando tu padre hablo con el mío y después tú hermano vino hablar con James, se llama Emmett, ¿no?

Sujete con mas fuerza lo que llevaba en las manos para pasar mi otra mano por mi cabello al escucharla hablar- ¿Ellos hablaron con ustedes?

-Te vinieron a "recomendar"- enfatizo su última palabra- pero creo que no tenía gran caso, con solo haber leído tus trabajos hubiera bastado para que trabajaras con nosotros.

El dolor en mi pecho de nuevo apareció al comprender sus palabras, al entender que mi familia me había comprado un trabajo porque no me creían capaz de conseguirlo por mí misma, ahora entendía porque tan fácilmente había conseguido un buen trabajo en un editorial de renombre.

-Isabella, yo… -comenzó a decirme James, no le di tiempo de seguir, solo basto con que les dijera un "con permiso" para marcharme.

Camine sin fijarme realmente por donde iba, si me sentía mal por lo que hace unas cuantas horas había vivido, ahora estaba devastada por haber escuchado el motivo por el cual había sido contratada. Las lágrimas que nuevamente caían por mi rostro dieron paso a mi furia, a mi descontrol, a las ganas de querer gritar y dejar salir todo.

No dude ni una vez en manejar hacia el departamento de mi hermano, necesitaba que él sobre todos los demás me explicara el por qué de sus actos, ¿acaso no era él que me decía una y otra vez que confiaba en mí, en mi talento? Al parecer seguía siendo tanto para él como para mi padre la niñita que no podía hacer nada por si sola y que necesitaba a alguien para seguir adelante diciéndole que hacer.

Llegué rápido a mi destino y de esa misma forma lo hice a su departamento, sacando las llaves que me había dado y entrando como si nada. Emmett estaba con mi hijo en la sala jugando a lo que parecía ser memorama, cada uno tenía cara de sorpresa por verme ahí aunque de diferente modo, Anthony no había esperado que llegara tan temprano y mientras se paraba para correr hacia mis brazos el rostro de mi hermano pasaba de lo sorprendido a lo preocupado. ¿Mi cara reflejaba tanto mi dolor?

-_Mamí, mamí, ya le gané a tío oso dos veces_!!- Anthony me dijo emocionada y después de cargarlo y dejarlo a mi altura le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas que en ese momento le podía dar- _¿Pasa algo?-_ me pregunto preocupado acariciando mi rostro, me partió el corazón verlo así, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era que él sufriera por mi culpa.

-Todo está bien amor- le dije pasando de inmediato mi mirada a la de María que salía por uno de los pasillos- María ¿puedes llevarte a Anthony unos minutos al parque para que pueda hablar con mi hermano?

Me acerque a ella mientras hablaba, ella aceptó tomando a mi hijo y dándome una última mirada con clara preocupación puesta en mí se dirigió a la puerta. Volteé a ver a Emmett, su mirada estaba puesta en mi hijo cuando lo vio marcharse con María sin comprender porque se lo había pedido y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse por fin explote - ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, acaso pensaste que nunca me enteraría!!!

Grite descargando toda la furia contenida en esas palabras, camine hacia donde se encontraba parado y me detuve teniendo uno de sus sofás como separación- No entiendo, ¿Paso algo Bella?

-Después de este tiempo pensé que creías en mí- volví a decirle sujetándome y enterrando mis uñas de la cabecera del sofá que nos separaba- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bella, en verdad no se dé que hablas… estoy seguro que algo te paso hoy pero no entiendo porque me dices todo esto- su mano se acercó para tomar mi rostro pero de inmediato al sentir su contacto con mi piel me alejé.

-¿No entiendes?- reí histéricamente siendo observada por él- ¡¡la que no entiende soy yo!!- grite de nuevo- Tan idiota me creen que para no poder conseguir un trabajo por mí misma, soy tan estúpida como para que ustedes crean que no puedo darle una vida adecuada a mi hijo…

Mis palabras hicieron que entendiera de inmediato, no supo que decirme, su vista no estaba en mí, era obvio que la culpa estaba en él- No es lo que parece- susurro después de un tiempo.

-¿No es lo que parece?, ¿Qué es entonces?

-Bella, yo… papá y yo…

-¡¿Ustedes qué Emmett?!... en la oficina fueron accidentalmente muy claros con respecto a lo que ustedes hicieron, simplemente me compraron un trabajo…

-NO!!... nosotros solamente…

-Hablaron con ellos para conseguirme un trabajo cómodo y evitar que mendigara un puesto en cualquier otra editorial.

-Las cosas no fueron así Bella, tú te negaste a trabajar conmigo en la constructora…

-Y qué diablos iba a hacer yo ahí!!!

-Pues si hubieras aceptado estarías viviendo mejor de como vives, Anthony tendría todo lo que le pertenece…

-Ese es el maldito problema Emmett, ni tú ni papá entienden que Anthony es mi hijo, que él solo va a recibir lo que yo le pueda dar…

-Estas mal!!- me gritó muy cerca de mí.

-¿Mal?- le pregunte acercándome más a él- ¿Por querer hacer mi vida? ¿Por querer demostrarme que soy útil en algo y no solo una carga para nuestra familia?

-Nunca lo has sido- le escuche decirme enfocando su vista en su triste mirada- lo único que queríamos era protegerte y saber que ibas a estar bien…

-Tal vez tú lo veías así, Charlie Swan lo único que quería es que sus amigos no hablaran de nuevo de él por mi culpa…

-Bella, por favor!!- me pidió gritando y completamente desesperado- Nuestro padre no es así, lo único que quería era que tanto tú como Anthony estuvieran bien…

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? Acatar todas sus órdenes y dejar que él controle mi vida!!!!- le grite enfadada pero sin ocultar la tristeza de mis palabras.

-¡¡¡No seas inmadura!!!- la potente voz de Emmett me sorprendió - él solamente creyó…

-¡¡¡Qué no podía hacerme cargo de mi vida!!!- le grite nuevamente acercándome mucho mas de lo que estaba a él, tenía claras intenciones de decirme algo pero Emmett solo observo como mis lagrimas no cesaban, con un movimiento de su mano trato de limpiarlas pero a pesar de que vi dolor en sus ojos al verme así me separe y camine hacia la entrada - Sigo siendo una inmadura, ¿no?- volvía a hablar, y a pesar de que sabía muy bien que mis palabras le dolerían tanto como a mí seguí- Claro, se me olvidaba que soy la vergüenza de esta familia…

-Bella por favor- su voz me suplico Emmett caminando hacia donde estaba.

-Es triste darme cuenta que ni siquiera tú confías en mí- y sin siquiera mirarlo abrí la puerta.

Y sin imaginarme lo que vería me encontré con cuatro pares de ojos viéndome entre sorpresivos y angustiados. Nunca imagine que los vería ahí después de la discusión que había tenido con mi hermano, hasta podía decir que gracias a ello pude olvidar un poco lo que viví en la tarde pero solo me basto con ver de nuevo esos orbes verdes para recordarlo. Sorprendida al darme cuenta que mis lágrimas no se acababan lloré al ver su mirada en mí, fueron fracciones de segundo lo que ambos duramos observándonos porque enseguida esquivé a todos y corrí rumbo al elevador.

No fui consciente de la rapidez con las que las puertas metálicas se abrieron o de cómo entre, lo único captó mi atención fue ver de nuevo a mi hermano deteniéndolas para que no se cerraran y tal vez por primera vez en toda la noche me di cuenta del verdadero dolor que le habían causado mis palabras.

-Bella vamos a hablar- susurro dejando que aquel líquido de sus ojos se derramara.

-No Emmett, ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir- le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón al verlo así y sin más lo empuje hacia atrás para que dejara que las puertas se cerraran.

¿Qué mas iba a decirle?, ambos habíamos dicho cosas de las cuales ya nos estábamos arrepintiendo y lo que menos quería era que las cosas se complicaran más entre nosotros.

Me desplome mientras iba bajando en el ascensor, sintiéndome mal por los dos hombres que se encontraban en el último piso, aunque el sentimiento era diferente para cada uno de ellos. Y mientras salía hacia la recepción me cuestione sobre ese día … ¿una mañana que había empezado con sueños tan hermosos podía acabar en una completa pesadilla?... al parecer sí, porque era precisamente como me lo parecía a mí.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola a todas mis lectoras favoritas!!!**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por haberme tardado nuevamente, espero que comprendan que a veces es difícil seguir escribiendo cuando la escuela no te deja… pero en fin, ya tienen el capítulo de lo que le paso a Bella.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me dio mucho gusto saber que les sigue gustando la historia y que me siguen diciendo sus ideas de lo que va a suceder… aunque todavía le falta a esto y muy pocas personas se acercan a lo que puede ocurrir.**

**Recuerden que no solo falta Emmett por enterarse de que nuestro querido Edward es el padre de Ann y que aún faltan varios personajes por salir… pero bueno, les dejo el adelanto porque estoy segura que mas de una le encantara el capítulo o los capítulos que se vienen…**

-Vete!!!- me gritó empujándome para que saliera pero solo basto con tomarla de los brazos y dirigirla a mi pecho para que se quedara ahí- vete… por favor, ¿no crees que ya he sufrido mucho por el día de hoy?

----------

-Si te pido que te quedes… ¿de nuevo lo harías?

-Solo con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Qué esta vez, despiertes a mi lado…

**Espero todos sus comentarios, mientras más sean mas me animaran a subir pronto… cuídense…**


	19. Preocupación

_**Noche para Amar**_

**19. Preocupación**

EDWARD POV

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza de lo que podría haber pasado en cuanto llegara al departamento de mi amigo, sin embargo, nunca imagine lo que acababa de ver. Algo que siempre había caracterizado a mi amigo era su personalidad tan tranquila como bromista, en lo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca lo había visto pelear o enojarse con alguien, por eso mismo, no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

Si antes de que llegara me había sentido mal por lo que pasó con Bella, ahora, al verla salir de esa manera con sus lágrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro me sentía mucho peor; el nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a agrandarse y a pesar de que quería salir corriendo de ahí para alcanzarla mis pies parecían estar anclados al suelo, solo la voz de Rosalie me hizo salir de mi letargo.

-Emmett, amor, ¿estás bien?- me fije en ellos, mi rubia amiga se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él preguntándole evidentemente preocupada mientras lo veía caminar hacia su departamento.

Ella lo siguió de inmediato y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la voz de Alice me llamó- Edward, ¿estás bien?

Asentí- ¿Crees que sea conveniente que la vaya a alcanzar?

Negó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su delicada mano- Tengo un presentimiento que me dice que es mejor dejar que se tranquilice antes.

-¿Entonces?

-Ven- me dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a la entrada del departamento donde Jasper nos esperaba en la puerta. Seguí a ambos pero a pesar de que mis pies se movían mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Bella y continuamente miraba hacia atrás como esperando a que ella apareciera de nuevo.

Sentí cuando mi hermana se alejó de mi para ir hacia donde Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados, Jasper la siguió sentándose enfrente de ellos mientras que yo me quedé observándolos. Nadie dijo nada durante algunos minutos, solo mi rubia amiga pasaba continuamente su mano por la espalda de su novio pero sin atreverse a decirle algo, pude ver la tristeza en los ojos de Rosalie al ver en aquel estado a Emmett que solo estaba recargado sobre sus rodillas y mirando fijamente al piso con la vista perdida.

Y después, en un acto sorpresivo para todos se giró para abrazar a Rosalie escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro – Tranquilo, todo… todo va estar bien- le susurro apretándolo más hacia ella.

-No… no- la voz de Emmett se escucho pastosa como si le costara trabajo hablar y poco después se separó de ella- Fui un estúpido, le provoqué dolor a una de las personas que más amo…

-Emmett, todo lo que haya pasado con Bella se va a solucionar…

-Es que… no lo entiendes- le dijo él parándose y caminando rápidamente hacia el pequeño bar que tenía en una de las esquinas de la sala, todos lo observamos mientras sacaba una botella y se servía para después tomárselo de un solo trago, hubiera vuelto a hacer lo mismo pero Rosalie llegó a él para impedírselo.

-El alcohol no va a solucionar nada- tomó la mano con la que él estaba tomando el vaso- por favor.

No hizo falta que ella le dijera otra cosa, bajo su mano dejando su bebida en la mesa y abrazó nuevamente a su novia – No sé qué hacer a Rose, nunca antes nos habíamos peleado así… nunca la había hecho llorar.

-Estoy segura que todo fue un malentendido, nunca lo hubieras hecho a propósito.

-No Rose, no- le negó separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la pared más cercana para recargarse, su mirada nuevamente se perdió mientras veía hacia arriba- El problema era que sabía perfectamente que si se enteraba le iba a doler, y aún así, lo hice.

-Emmett, ¿qué paso?¿Por qué Bella salió corriendo de esa forma?- no sabía si mis preguntas en aquel momento eran adecuadas, tampoco me intereso que él se diera cuenta por el interés y preocupación que estaba mostrando, lo único importante para mí era saber el por qué de las lágrimas de la persona que yo amaba.

La vista de mi amigo pronto se enfocó en la mía- Porque fui un idiota con ella Edward, la llamé inmadura cuando tal vez el único inmaduro sea yo…- hubo unos segundo en que desvió su mirada en busca de Rosalie pero al poco tiempo la volvió a dirigir a mí- Bella siempre fue tan madura y responsable, sacándome de cada lió en que me metía y apoyándome en … todo, tal vez nunca la valore como se merecía - paso unas de sus manos para cortar el camino de la lagrima que resbala por su rostro y después siguió sin perderme de vista- Véanme, yo me jure hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por hacerla feliz cuando la vi derrumbarse por la muerte de nuestra madre, y, la he defraudado dos veces.

-Estoy segura que nunca lo has hecho a propósito- la voz de mi hermana sonó por la habitación y todos nos giramos a verla- Nosotros no podemos controlar todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

-No Alice, es que, ustedes nos estuvieron ahí cuando… cuando ella se embarazó de Anthony- el escuchar su nombre hizo que mi corazón palpitara rápidamente y a pesar de que Emmett no me veía a mí, sentí una gran opresión en el pecho- Fue una época difícil para ella; para nuestro padre era solo su niñita, su orgullo, pero cuando Bella le contó sobre su embarazo él no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y a ella le dolió tanto notar su cambio de actitud…No me malentiendan- se apresuro a decir cuando observó que Alice fruncía el ceño y se disponía a decir algo- Mi padre ama a Anthony y apoyó a mi hermana en todo, sin embargo nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que ella criara sola al niño, le molestó mucho cuando no nos quiso decir el nombre del padre y después, tantas habladurías y especulaciones hasta de nuestra propia familia terminaron por separarlos más, y yo no hice nada.

Solo podía escuchar mi propia respiración cuando él acabo de hablar, me fui sintiendo peor con cada palabra que decía que solo quería gritarle que yo había sido el imbécil que le había echado a perder la vida a su hermana, que por mi culpa en estos momentos él se estaba sintiendo así, sin embargo, me quedé callado y solamente lo seguí observando.

-¿Hubo un problema con tú padre y por eso pelearon?- le pregunto Alice cuando nuestro amigo hizo una pausa, y mientras Rosalie le dirigía una mirada de reproche, Emmett comenzó a negarle con la cabeza.

-Hubo un problema y a pesar de que estuvo implicado no todo fue su culpa, yo contribuí- le dijo mirándola- A Bella nunca le ha gustado depender de los demás, siempre ha luchado por ganarse las cosas por ella misma; y a pesar de que muchas cosas estuvieron en su contra cuando se embarazó ella nunca dejó de pelear por alcanzar su sueño, a pesar de que mi padre le proponía miles de cosas para que solo se encargara se Anthony, ella siguió estudiando y saco su título en letras sin descuidar nunca a su hijo. Cuando nos contó que qué buscaría un empleo y después se iría de la casa con Anthony mi papá explotó, se lo prohibió, pero ambos sabíamos cómo era Bella, nos enteramos que ella había solicitado empleo en una editorial de aquí, nos agradó la idea porque así yo la podría cuidar y apoyar con Anthony, primero le ofrecí un trabajo en la empresa pero lo rechazó de inmediato, así que se nos ocurrió ir a hablar con el dueño de aquella editorial para que aceptara a Bella y le diera un buen trabajo con todas las facilidades que ella requería- terminó de contarnos y nuevamente fijó su mirada en el suelo.

-Amor, tú solo te preocupaste por tú hermana- le dijo Rosalie acercándose a él.

-Pero Bella no se merecía que la engañáramos… yo sabía perfectamente que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, ella es una excelente escritora y pudo haber conseguido ese trabajo sin nuestra ayuda. Y ahora vean en que acabo esto, hice que nos peleáramos y que se sintiera mal, que perdiera su confianza en mí…

Emmett se detuvo cuando todos escuchamos como alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta para entrar al departamento, mi mente rápidamente viajó hasta Bella pero me desilusione cuando vi entrar a María. Emmett se sorprendió cuando la vio pero cambió su expresión cuando ambos se vieron y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer.

-¿Dónde…

-Tranquilo señor- le dijo la señora de inmediato comprendiendo su pregunta antes de que él la realizara- Me encontré con su hermana en el recibidor, me agradeció por estar con el niño y subió a su auto y se fue- cruce mi mirada con la de Alice que entendió mi preocupación- Señor, creo que es mejor que le llamé, no lucía muy bien.

Y con aquellas palabras mi preocupación por ambos aumentó, sin darme cuenta empecé a buscar como desesperado mi celular y al tenerlo en mis manos no dude en buscar su número celular y marcarlo – Edward, ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Emmett a solo unos pasos de mí.

- Está apagado- le contesté quitando el celular de mi oído, no espero a que le dijera otra cosa y fue directamente a tomar el teléfono de su casa y marcó.

-Maldita sea!! No contesta.

-Apenas se acaba de ir Emmett, lo más seguro es que aún no hayan llegado a su casa- lo trato de tranquilizar Jasper.

-Algo pudo haberles pasado, Bella está nerviosa y…

-Amor tranquilízate- le pidió Rosalie tomándolo del brazo.

-Necesito ir a su casa para saber si está bien.

-No creo que sea conveniente- hablé y de inmediato Emmett me vio sin comprender mis palabras.

-Es mi hermana Edward- su voz se notó molesta pero antes de que yo hablara Alice me interrumpió.

-Emmett, mi hermano tiene razón, deja que Bella se tranquilice, aparte tú también necesitas relajarte, no va a pasar nada si dejas que pase esta noche y mañana hablen- Emmett iba decir algo más pero Alice no lo dejó- Si te preocupa como está, Edward puede ir a ver si está bien- dijo volteándose a verme.

Él dudo unos segundo en los cuales me sentía observado pero en vez de girarme a verlo mis vista no abandonó a mi hermana hasta que de nuevo lo escuche hablar- Creo que tienes razón Alice, solo, por favor avísame como esta Edward.

BELLA POV

No había alguna palabra para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Tenía un poco más de quince minutos de haber llegado a mi casa y gracias a dios el sueño le ganó a Anthony mucho antes de abandonar nuestro auto, así que ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, y yo sin temor a que me viera en el estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba.

Me encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de mi pequeña sala con la piernas recogidas y abrazándome de ellas, un pequeño dolor de cabeza me estaba amenazando por darle tantas vueltas a lo que me había ocurrido este día y es que no era nada grato haber pasado de lo ocurrido en el consultorio de Edward a enterarme de lo que mi padre y hermano habían hecho. Una lluvia de ideas cruzó por mi cabeza sobre lo que podía hacer pero cada una de ellas era tan patética y egoísta que aún en el estado en que me encontraba sabía muy bien que no estaba pensando para nada en mi hijo.

Quería descansar, dormir, olvidarme por un momento de todo pero a cada cinco minutos desde que había llegado el teléfono de mi casa seguía sonando y el identificador de llamadas me mostraba el número de Emmett, el constante sonido del timbre me estaba desesperando y a pesar de que sabía lo preocupado que podía estar mi hermano por mí no me importo desconectarlo, ninguno de los dos necesitábamos que yo arruinará más las cosas.

Por eso cuando me levanté a desconectarlo y escuche un llamado a mi puerta me sobresalte, eran golpes secos y desesperados los que llamaban, me imaginé a Emmett detrás de aquella puerta pero al escuchar su voz con tono de preocupación sentí a mi propio corazón dar un brinco- Bella abre… Bella por favor, tenemos que hablar…

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dije tan bajo que hasta a mí me costó trabajo escucharme, me debatí entre que hacer mientras los golpes seguían escuchándose cada vez más desesperados, tenía miedo de que despertaran a Anthony, así que no me quedo mas remedio que dirigirme hacia la puerta y recargándome en el muro a lado de la puerta hable- Edward, vete, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Supe que me había escuchado cuando los golpes cesaron, ¿tenía tanta suerte para que él me entendiera y se fuera? – No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches- no, al parecer no corría con tanta suerte.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?, todo quedó muy claro en el hospital.

-Por favor ábreme, necesito explicarte todo- me suplicó y sentí su voz tan cerca que un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda – En verdad, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me escuches… y, si tengo que romper la puerta para entrar no me importa.

-¿Estás loco?, Anthony está dormido, vas a despertarlo y lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es mentirle sobre lo que está sucediendo- alce mi voz para que notara mi enfado.

-No me importa- dijo sin dudar ante mi atónita mirada que le dirigía a la puerta- Tal vez ya sea hora de contarle quien soy, así no tendrás que mentirle.

No esperé más para abrirle y cuando la puerta me dejó verlo sus ojos buscaron con impaciencia los míos, se veía cansado ahí recargado en el marco de la puerta, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal y en su mirada vi un claro reflejo de la mía.

-¿Qué quieres?- traté que mí voz sonara fría.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero explicarte todo, saber como estas.

-¿Y cómo quieres que este?, primero vi una excelente escena en tu consultorio y después me entero que mi familia me compra un trabajo porque me creen incapaz de conseguir uno- le dije fuertemente, esperé a que me comentara algo pero solo seguía con su vista fija en mí- Vete Edward, no necesito escuchar tontas escusas.

Di un paso hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta pero justo en el momento que lo intentaba me lo impidió y entró -Vete!!!- le grité empujándolo para que saliera pero solo basto con que me tomara de los brazos y me dirigiera a su pecho para que me quedara ahí- vete… por favor, ¿no crees que ya he sufrido mucho por el día de hoy?- le susurre, pero a pesar de lo que mis palabras decían me encontré abrazándolo fuertemente para después comenzar a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve entre sus brazos, en lo único que me di cuenta fue cuando recargo su peso en la puerta para cerrarla mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas siguieran corriendo por su camisa.

-Perdóname Bella, perdóname por ser un idiota y lastimarte tanto- lo escuche decirme de repente, sus brazos rodearon aún más mi cuerpo y su cabeza descansó en la mía, al poco tiempo sentí como una gota caía en mi frente, no hizo falta que viera sus ojos para entender lo que sucedía porque hasta su respiración agitada me lo confirmaba- Te juro que todo fue un error, que Tanya fue la que me beso…

Me separe de él a penas escuche ese nombre y me dirigí nuevamente a sentarme a uno de los sillones- Bella, por favor créeme, yo a la única persona que amo es a ti- Edward me siguió pero en vez de sentarse a lado mío se quedó arrodillado enfrente de mí.

Traté de quitar mi vista de sus enrojecidos ojos pero como siempre me hipnotizaron- No sé qué creerte Edward, es claro que no es la primera vez que está contigo.

-No te voy a negar la relación que tuve con ella, pero eso terminó desde antes que tú llegaras y se lo dejó muy claro hoy…

-Sí, le quedó tan claro que hasta te beso- traté de pararme pero de inmediato él me lo impidió.

-Por favor, créeme- me suplico tomando entre sus manos mi rostro.

-Es que no sé qué creer Edward, estaba tan ilusionada por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros y al llegar al hospital te veo con alguien más, ¿cómo crees que me sentí?

-Lo sé, sé que fui un idiota- bajo sus manos de mi rostro permitiendo que me volteara mientras que él se sentaba en el piso y se recargaba en el sillón donde estaba- Te hice sufrir tanto que tal vez no merezca tú perdón, y soy consciente que no te puedo pedir que me creas porque apenas me conoces- su voz sonó débil y a pesar de que mi cabeza me estaba recordando el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza pidiéndome que me acercara a él, y finalmente lo hice.

Me baje de donde estaba y me senté a su lado en el piso, sin pensarlo roce su mejilla haciendo que volteara a verme- Pero te juro que mis palabras son ciertas… te amo Bella, te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi en aquella cafetería y a pesar de los años que pasaron nunca te olvide, siempre estuviste presente en mí- hizo una pausa en la que ambos nos observamos, solo me basto ver el brillo que recorría su mirada y que me imploraba que le creyera para acercarme más a él y abrazarlo, no dudo en corresponderme.

-Nunca sentí esto por nadie Bella, ahora tú y Anthony son mi vida- beso dulcemente mi coronilla varias veces- Solo te pido nuevamente una oportunidad para que me dejes entrar a su vida, que me dejes ser ese apoyo que tanto ambos necesitamos… Bella yo…

-Shhh- lo silencie posando mi dedo sobre sus labios- Ya no digas más Edward, yo… tú…siempre has sido tú y… y nunca va haber nadie más- mis palabras sonaron arrastradas por mi llanto pero me basto con ver una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios para saber que me había entendido- Sigo… sin saber como paso pero, te amo… con todo me ser, te amo.

No dejó que terminara, pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue raro sentir la desesperación y la dulzura en aquel beso húmedo por nuestras lágrimas, aunque no pude negar la satisfacción que sentí con aquellos roces de nuestra piel. Terminamos abrazados, mi cabeza recargada en su pecho donde escuchaba los acompasados latidos de su corazón- Gracias amor.

-No, gracias por estar conmigo, no sabes cuánto te necesitaba- le dije mientras me separaba de él para verlo- Solo te pido que no me lastime, no se sí lo soportaría nuevamente.

-No lo haré, nunca me perdonaría por hacerte sufrir- sonrió y me acomodo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Le contesté su sonrisa y sin pensar si hacia lo correcto o no le pregunte -Si te pido que te quedes… ¿de nuevo lo harías?

Se asombro al escucharme pero sus ojos me contestaron antes de que hablara -Solo con una condición…

-¿Cuál?- pregunte dudosa de lo que me pediría, su mirada al ver mi inquietud se transformo a una traviesa, reí un poco al recordar aquella misma mirada en nuestro hijo.

-Qué esta vez, despiertes a mi lado…

-Esta vez no hay nadie que nos impida que así sea - cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos cuando sentí que se incorporaba cargándome, no dejamos que el contacto se rompiera mientras nos guiaba a mi habitación.

Ese día me habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no podía creer como iba acabar mí día, pero el estar con Edward, sentir aquel apoyo que tanto había buscado se sentía también que no importaba lo que sucediera en un futuro, tal vez para algunas personas sería esa una tonta enamorada por creer en sus palabras pero a mí solo me basto con mirarlo, con ver el sufrimiento de sus ojos para saber que realmente Edward me amaba, que no importara lo que pasara, ya que juntos lo enfrentaríamos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola!!! Sé que ahora si tarde demasiado en actualizar pero pues toda la culpa la tiene la universidad, supongo que muchas de ustedes me entenderán, ando bastante ocupadita con tantas tareas, exámenes y de mas que no he podido escribir todo lo que me gustaría, si le aumentamos la falta de inspiración para este fic pues… pero eso si, aunque me tarde, no piensen que voy a dejar esta historia botada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gusto mucho así que espero llegar a los 600 Reviews y que me dejen sus comentarios sobre todo lo que leyeron, ya saben, acepto sugerencias tomatazos y de todo…**

**Ahora queridas lectoras, en este capítulo no habrá adelanto porque estoy segura que muchas ya se imaginaran lo que puede pasar en el que sigue, solo adelanto que será un capítulo 100% Pov Edward; pero lo que si les voy a dejar es el adelanto de otra historia en la que he estado trabajando y por fin me he animado a subirla, en la cual le agradezco a mi beta M.-Way por su gran ayuda…**

**-------**

_**Writting on the walls**_

Puse varias pastillas en mi boca y como si fuera en cámara lenta fui subiendo mi vaso hasta tocar con mis labios sintiendo como el líquido empezaba a correr por mi boca…

-Y pensé que Rosalie exageraba cuando nos decía que eras la más rebelde de las tres- escupí todo lo que tenía en mi boca al vaso cuando escuche aquella voz extrañamente familiar y empecé a toser- Deja la bebida para los grandes.

Me volteé para toparme con la persona que menos pensé encontrarme, estaba parado debajo de una luz derrochando como siempre elegancia, sus pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y su camisa se entallaban a su perfecto cuerpo y él sabiendo que lo observaba me dedicaba la sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que odiaba pero que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--------

**Les dejo esa pequeña parte de esta historia para que se animen a leerla, estoy segura que no se arrepentirán… Nos leemos pronto…**


	20. Mucho mejor que un sueño

_**Noche para Amar**_

**20. Mucho mejor que un sueño**

EDWARD POV

-Si te pido que te quedes… ¿de nuevo lo harías?- su voz fue apenas un susurro y no pude evitar sorprenderme tras escucharla pero solo basto unos instantes para que reaccionara.

-Solo con una condición…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó dudosa y me divertí al ver la inquietud en su mirada, así que para tranquilizarla le sonreí.

-Qué esta vez, despiertes a mi lado…

-Esta vez no hay nadie que nos impida que así sea – sus brazos rodearon mi cuello cuando roce sus labios con los míos, y aquel contacto no se rompió mientras la cargue y me dirigí a su habitación.

Sentí como sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta así que solo basto un leve empujón para que pudiéramos entrar. Una tenue luz entraba por la ventana y alumbraba la pequeña habitación dejándome ver solo lo necesario para que pudiera colocarnos en su cama, sentí su peso caer en mis piernas cuando dejé de cargarla.

Mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura cuando las suyas se apoderaron de mi cuello para hacer nuestro beso aún más profundo, la sensación de sentirla cerca de mí me volvía loco y me excitaba de una manera que desde hace años no había experimentado, la última vez que me había sentido así había sido con ella. La respiración nos empezó a faltar pero solo separamos nuestros labios algunos centímetros, nuestras frentes seguían pegadas y nuestra vista clavada en el otro, me alegró ver que yo no era el único que deseaba esto, sus ojos oscuros llevaban esa chispa de deseo al igual que los míos.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla y en un movimiento inesperado la coloque entre la cama y mi cuerpo, quise ver su reacción pero solo al verla sonreírme de esa forma entre inocente y juguetona me animó a seguir. Bese sus labios de nuevo para después bajar a su cuello y destapar un poco su hombro para seguir con mi camino, sus manos se introdujeron por mi camisa, bajaban y subían por mi espalda, sus uñas se encajaban en mi piel cada vez que mordía su hombro pero sin duda lo que más me enloqueció fue escuchar un jadeo y mi nombre salir por sus labios.

Me levante un poco para poder quitarme la camisa pero ella al ver mi intenciones me detuvo, solo escuche su risa cuando observo mi cara pero de inmediato fueron sus manos las que empezaron a desabotonar mi ropa, la calidez de su piel al rozar la mía era reconfortante, sus labios besando mi pecho y mi torso hicieron que una parte de mi cuerpo comenzara a cobrar vida.

En todo el tiempo que sentí su contacto con mi cuerpo cerré mis ojos pero cuando los abrí supe de inmediato que era lo que quería hacer, mis manos se volvieron a colocar en su cintura y poco a poco las fui subiendo junto con su blusa, y después de dejarla aún lado de nosotros me volteé para verla de nuevo, llevaba un sostén de encaje blanco que resaltaba más sus bien torneados pechos, estuve algunos segundos observándola pero al subir mi vista ella la desvió de mi con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La volví a acostar sobre la cama y acerque mis labios a su oreja- No te debes de avergonzar de tu hermosura- susurre apenas lejos de ella, la sentí temblar ante mi palabras y su cuerpo se estremeció más cuando empecé a jugar con su lóbulo mientras mis manos acariciaban sus costados.

Nuestros jadeos iban en aumento conforme las caricias incrementaban, el solo roce de su piel con la mía hacia que ardiera deseando más de ella, de nuevo mis labios recorrieron su hermoso cuerpo deteniéndose en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, besé un poco más de tiempo aquella zona recordando el maravilloso regalo que me había dado y después de algunos segundos le fui quitando lentamente su pantalón para solamente dejarla en ropa interior.

Bella se incorporó también e hizo lo mismo que hace unos instantes yo le hacía, sus besos, sus caricias, fueron bajando desde mi pecho hasta una de las zonas más sensibles, sus delicadas manos empezaron a desabrochar mi cinturón y después con lentitud mi pantalón, no sabía si ella era consciente de que aquellos roces me estaban enloqueciendo. Necesitaba de ella, de mi Bella, ni el mejor de mis sueños con esta mujer le había hecho justicia.

Nos estábamos entregando por completo, como aquella primera noche que estuvimos juntos. Quise hacerla disfrutar al igual que ella a mí, nuestros jadeos iban en aumento conforme el placer lo hacía, algunos silenciados por nuestros labios pero todos ellos eran el claro reflejo de nuestro deseo por el otro. Hice el amor esa noche por segunda vez en mi vida con la única mujer que había amado, sus labios diciendo en mi oído un te amo cuando juntos llegamos al clímax me hicieron sentir aún mejor.

Rodamos en la cama hasta que su cuerpo quedo encima de mí, nuestra respiración seguía siendo agitada al igual que la palpitación de nuestros corazones. Su cabello caía por uno de los costados de su cara y mis manos recorrían su espalda desnuda una y otra vez mientras que ella mantenía sus manos en mi pecho, trazando pequeños círculos en el con su dedo.

-Había soñado tanto con esta noche- susurro después de algunos minutos de permanecer en silencio.

-Cada una de mis noches sin ti, soñé contigo

-¿En verdad?- me preguntó alzándose un poco para verme a los ojos.

-Sin ti mi mundo no tenía sentido- mis dedos rozaron tiernamente su mejilla- Tú y Anthony han sido el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado, te amo como nunca podrás llegarte a imaginar.

-Te amo Edward- me dijo besando lentamente mis labios- No sé como paso o cómo fue pero por nada del mundo cambiaria lo que me sucedió contigo.

-Bella- aspire el aroma de su cabello y la abrace más contra mí, antes de quedarnos dormidos nos cubrí con su sabana y así como estábamos, abrazados, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Esa noche soñé con mis dos ángeles, la sonrisa de mi amada inundaba su rostro de felicidad mientras cargaba a nuestro hijo quien me estiraba sus brazos para que lo cargara, sus ojos esmeraldas como los míos me observaban con alegría y su voz llamándome una y otra vez me sorprendió al decirme papá. Desperté de inmediato pero al tratar de moverme sentí un peso en mi pecho, bajé mi vista para toparme con mi amada Bella y los recuerdos de la noche aparecieron en mi cabeza, sonreí como un tonto al verla descansando plácidamente en mí, su respiración era tranquila y el ver su pecho bajar una y otra vez era relajante.

Me quede bastante tiempo observando su rostro, recorriendo con mi mirada cada una de sus facciones y con cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más atraído por la mujer que tenía enfrente. Bella realmente era hermosa, una belleza natural que estaba seguro que cualquier hombre podía caer ante sus pies, por esa razón me sentía tan afortunado en esos momentos, me había elegido a mí demostrándome que ella también me amaba.

Me hubiera quedado en sus brazos hasta que despertara pero unos ruidos hicieron que me sobresaltara un poco, di gracias al no haberla despertado después de haberme zafado de ella y taparla con las sabanas. Busque mi ropa por el piso, dejé mi camisa abierta y solamente abroche mi pantalón para salir, el pasillo estaba completamente alumbrado y la habitación que tenía frente a mí estaba abierta dejándome ver que nuestro pequeño hijo ya no estaba ahí.

Volví a escuchar ruidos en la otra parte del departamento así que me dirigí hacia donde prevenía el sonido, no tarde en comprender lo que sucedía y solo al verlo ahí tratando de subirse a una silla sonreí. Anthony tenía todo su cabello despeinado como seguramente yo lo tendría en esos momentos, llevaba una pijama azul con estampados de autos y sus pies eran cubiertos por unas pantuflas que parecían ser de un león; había puesto una silla junto a uno de los gabinetes que estaban a lado del fregadero y en la mesa del desayunador donde usualmente lo había visto comer con su madre había ya unas cajas de cereal y leche.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pregunte, mi voz hizo que se balanceara y antes de que pudiera pegarse con el mueble lo atrape- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió- _Quelía subilme pala bajal unos platos_- me dijo completamente sonrojado y señalándome el mueble donde se encontraba la vajilla.

-Mejor yo los bajo- Anthony me sonrió cuando lo cargue y lo senté en la silla que antes había tratada de escalar-¿Cuáles son?

-_Los honditos_- me dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, le mostro unos que estaban hondos pero él me señaló otros- _Sí esos._

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?- le pregunte después de poner los platos donde estaban las demás cosas.

-_Tenía hamble_- dijo de inmediato dándome los brazos para que lo bajara de donde lo tenía- _No quelía despeltal a mamí_- me confesó cuando lo había cargado pero de repente calló y me observó con una gran sonrisa- _pol eso estas aquí, ¿veldad?, ayel mamí no se sentía bien y veniste a culalda._

-Yo... si, bueno… vine a curarla- sentí mi rostro enrojecerse mientras Ann me observaba, no había pasado por mi cabeza lo que le diría a él cuando me viera a tempranas horas en su casa, sin duda que él relacionara eso con que había ido a curar a su mamá era lo mejor que me había podido pasar- ¿De qué cereal quieres?- pregunté al ver una caja de Zucaritas y otra de Chocokrispis.

-_De chocoklispis, el otlo es de mamí_- reí al escucharlo, tomé uno de los tazones que había agarrado antes y le serví, me gire para tomar otro tazón de donde había sacado el otro antes y también me dispuse a buscar algunas cucharas- _Le llevamos un plato a mi mami_.

-Tú mami está cansada, vamos a dejarla dormir otro rato, ¿vale?- Anthony me asintió y empezó a comer de su cereal, no quería que ese tiempo juntos se transformara en un silencio incómodo así que cuando giré mi rostro y alcancé a ver la tele de la sala me surgió una idea- ¿Quieres ver las caricaturas mientras desayunamos?

Me asintió emocionado y se bajó de donde estaba sentado para irse corriendo a la sala y prender la tele, me lleve su cereal junto con el mío y me senté aun lado de él, observaba como le cambiaba a la tele buscando algo que le agradara y hasta que dio en Cartoon con Ben 10, que es un chico que tiene un reloj que lo convierte en diferentes alienígenas le dejó ahí. Le pase su cereal que comenzó a comer lentamente mientras no dejaba de observar la tele.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte.

-_Sí, ¿a ti no?_

-Pues no lo veo mucho- hace años que no veía una caricatura y a pesar de que más o menos reconocía a los personajes por las cosas que vendían de él nunca me había puesto a ver el programa.

-_Es supel diveltidísimo_- me dijo y después me empezó a contar de que trataba la caricatura, cada vez que salía un nuevo personaje me explicaba quien era y me contaba sobre los anteriores que capítulos en donde lo había visto.

Me estaba divirtiendo con solo escuchar su voz emocionada, mi única atención estaba puesta en mi hijo que al igual que yo se veía divertido, así que no me percaté que alguien nos observaba atentamente hasta que oí su dulce voz.

-Por lo visto no pudieron esperarme para desayunar.

Anthony giró su cabeza en cuanto la escucho, llevaba puesta una blusa y bóxer que dejaban ver sus delineadas piernas y su rostro angelical nos sonreía. Antes de que nuestro hijo se para saludarla le quite su tazón y echó a correr a los brazos de su madre que lo cargo y lo beso varias veces.

-_Mami, mami, ya_- le pidió él entre risas.

Bella se fue a sentar donde antes había estado Ann- ¿Está rico tu cereal?

-_Sí, Edwald me ayudo a selvildo y también me dijo que te había culado._

-¿Curado?- su rostro giro a mí y solo le guiñe en respuesta.

-_¿Ya te sientes mejol mamí?_- la ternura de nuestro hijo al preguntarle no tenía precio, Bella entendió de inmediato que Annthony se había dado cuenta de lo de ayer y le esbozó una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy bien amor- revolvió su cabello para después besarle la frente- Mientras ves la tele quiero que te acabes tú cereal- le dijo parándose y dejándolo en su lugar, yo le entregué su tazón y fui hacia la cocina donde Bella se había dirigido.

Tomó otro plato y comenzó a servirse dándome la espalda mientras dejaba mi plato en el fregadero- Con qué me curaste- dijo volteándose a verme y alzando su ceja.

-Él solito llegó a esa conclusión, ¿querías que le dijera otra cosa?

Negó- De hecho no me había puesto a pensar lo que le diría cuando te viera- me dijo viendo su cereal y revolviéndolo con una cuchara.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté cuando la vi sonreír, giro de nuevo a verme sonriéndome aun más.

-¿Sabes?, ahora fuiste tú quien rompió la promesa- la miré sin entenderla- cuando despertaste yo si estaba a tú lado pero cuando yo lo hice no estabas.

Reí acercándome a ella- Creo que ya estamos a mano, la primera vez fue al revés, aparte lo mío no cuenta, escuche ruidos y me pare para ver quién era- le explique.

-No estás disculpado Cullen.

Me senté a lado de ella y nuestra mirada de nuevo se volvió a perder en el otro, acortamos la distancia que nos separaba para besarnos, acuné su rostro en mis manos y pude sentir su sonrisa antes de separarnos- Te prometo que para la próxima amaneceré a tú lado.

-Más te vale- me dijo volviendo acercarse a mí pero antes de que nuestros labios estuvieran a punto de rozarse la voz de nuestro hijo hizo separarnos.

-_Mami, mami, mila mila, ya sé como le voy a decil a mí tío oso_- empezó a decirle a Bella mientras jalaba de ella- _mila, ven, veldad que cuatlo blazos se pare a mi tío_.

Ambos miramos hacia la tele para ver a lo que Anthony se refería, uno de los personajes se había transformado en un alíen rojo, musculoso y con cuatro brazos que salían por su dorso, pensé en reírme ante la ocurrencia de mi hijo pero al voltear a ver a Bella supe que no era lo mejor que podía hacer, entendí de inmediato por qué.

-No creo que a tu tío le guste que le digas así.

_-¿Pol qué?_

-Porque a tú tío le gusta que le digas oso- me apresure a decirle al ver que Bella se quedaba callada- ¿Ya te acabaste tú cereal?- Anthony me negó y tapó su boquita como si hubiera hecho una travesura y después salió corriendo hacia la sala.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte a Bella acariciando su suave rostro, ella me asintió pero note como sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar- Ven.

La recargue contra mi pecho y sobe su espalda, de inmediato ella me abrazo- Se me había olvidado todo lo que paso con Emmett.

-Con todo lo de ayer a mí también- le dije separándola un poco de mí para ver sus ojos- Tú hermano estaba muy preocupado por ti, se sintió mal por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo Edward?- su voz se alzo un poco y se separó de mí levantándose de su lugar- Perdón, no quise…

-Tranquila- tomé su mano para hacer que de nuevo me mirada.

-Es que no sabes lo que paso con Emmett, ayer olvide todo al estar contigo pero de nuevo tengo que despertar y afrontar las mentiras.

-Ey, con tu hermano solo es un malentendido…

-No lo es, tú no sabes…

-Emmett nos contó todo ayer- no pude interpretar su mirada al decirle eso pero al no tener respuesta por parte de ella continué- Él en verdad se siente muy mal por lo que paso, sabe que hizo mal.

-Entonces si lo sabía por qué lo hizo, me dolió mucho enterarme, saber que no confía en mí y que solo tengo ese trabajo porque mi padre y mi hermano me lo compraron- la abrace de nuevo al notar las lágrimas bajando por su rostro- Por qué lo hizo si sabía que me iba a doler.

-Emmett solo quería que estuvieras bien, que nada te faltara a ti o Anthony.

-Eso no lo justifica en nada.

-Bella, tu hermano solo busca tú felicidad pero en el camino que eligió se equivoco, Emmett no es perfecto, nadie lo es.

-Nos dijimos cosas horribles, nunca antes no habíamos peleado de ese modo- me dijo después de permanecer en silencio por unos instantes.

La abracé más fuerte contra mí- Amor todo va a pasar, Emmett y tú deben de hablar para aclarar lo sucedido.

-No sé si yo esté lista para hacerlo.

Me confesó aún con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, quise decirle algo pero no sabía que decir así que solo continúe abrazándola, subiendo y bajando mi mano continuamente por su espalda y besando su coronilla.

Pasamos algunos minutos sin decir alguna palabra, solo el sonido de la tele y la risa de nuestro hijo inundaba el lugar, así que cuando el timbre sonó y unos golpes secos se escucharon en la puerta nos sobresaltamos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Se me muchas van a querer matarme por haber dejado tanto tiempo olvidado este fic pero si me matan no sabrán como acaba esta fantástica historia jajaja… En verdad les pido una disculpa pero estuve muy ocupada durante este tiempo y la inspiración por más que quería no llegaba pero sepan que por nada del mundo dejare de escribir este fic.**

**También quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que ha recibido mi historia, por dios, llegamos a mas de 600 reviews, ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no, ojala que sigan apoyándola como lo han hecho y también gracias a aquellas personas que están leyendo Writting on the walls en la que ya subí capitulo y pues a las que no la hayan leído las ánimo para que lo hagan, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

**Les dejo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo: **

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Le pedí que se quedara conmigo, necesitaba hablar con alguien…

-------

-Perdóname, se que hice mal pero te quiero tanto que lo único que deseo es que estés bien. Nunca imagine el dolor que te causaría y créeme, si pudiera regresaría el tiempo haría las cosas distintas pero sigo siendo el mismo idiota que conoces de toda la vida.

**Espero que sigan comentándome la historia, ya saben que acepto de todo, sugerencias, tomatazos, de todo… cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
